Chaos Personified
by Swiftstart
Summary: When Klarion stands on the dimensional border with only chaos in mind, trouble breaks out for both the Team and the Titans, with the two Robin's hit worst of them all; literally switching places with each other! Takes place just after the end of S1 Young Justice and Mid season 3 Teen Titans :3 Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"You're no match for me you little brats!" Klarion, the witch boy yelled at the top of his lungs as some energy beams bounced harmlessly off of the force-field he had brought up about his magic circle. The heroes had him surrounded, but he wasn't concerned, he was a Lord of Chaos- nothing scared him! The location was of his own choice; a grim looking stretch of abandoned land with a few sad tumble-down houses and a rusted through children's playset, which Teekl was enjoying it's only remaining swing. The time was also his choice; the dead of night of course, the best time for sorcery and for taking out pesky young heroes.

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Raven cringing from the recoil as more energy beams bounced off of the force-field.

"Yes! For yourself only do you speak!" Starfire declared, floating above the rest of the Titans, eyes glowing with power.

"Suit yourself!" Klarion retorted back, sending out yet another wave of red sorcerer's fire, which sent the Titans even further back from the glowing red magic circle.

"Man!" Beastboy declared, shape-shifting back to human form from eagle form, "We don't even know what his game is! And I'm tired of getting my feathers burnt!"

"Beastboys right, we've been at this all night! We need a new plan!" Cyborg called out over the general battle noise.

"Right! Titans- regroup!" Robin, the team leader ordered, signaling for them to duck behind the remains of a puke-green gremlin; a horrific old car from the early 70's. Once they had all ducked behind the horror of a vehicle, Robin took charge.

"Right so we know shooting at him won't work- we've tried Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's starbolts,"

"Not to mention just throwing stuff at him," Raven added darkly, an image coming to mind of about a dozen rusted out mailboxes being chucked at the mad Lord of Chaos.

"Or running at him!" Beastboy added, who recalled a rather disastrous attempt at turning into a rhinoceros.

"What's that leave us with?" Robin asked his team, glancing over his shoulder at Klarion who was still shouting insanely at…well, something. Lord knows what. Maybe his ugly pet cat. "Raven, any ideas? Your kind of the expert on magic" He asked more pointedly.

"A few, but magic works differently for almost everyone and everything. There's over a thousand different ways his magic could work" She said, peering up over the Gremlin as well.

"Well is there any basic, sure-fire way? Cause he's getting weird and weirder- just listen to him!" Beastboy said, referring to the continuously mad shouting of Klarion. Klarion was still acting as though someone else was actually there, even to the point of firing a few spells at well, nothing.

"Well, maybe one" Raven said, pulling down her hood, "But it's dangerous,"

"Tell us! Anything to get this circus-act over!" Cyborg insisted.

"Really? Is that all you've got! What measly weaklings you all are!" Klarion shouted, arms waving wildly as he fired various balls of flame from the ends of them at the two girls flying above him.

"What freak show did this kid come from?" The one surrounded by a ball of purple energy, Rocket, shouted at the other.

"Another dimension? I'm honestly not sure," The other, Miss Martian, replied while narrowly avoiding getting hit by a ball of flame.

"Does it matter where he came from? He's still super annoying!" Superboy called up at them, having just been sent skidding back after a failed attempt at shattering the force field.

"Yea, and he must have more hair gel on his head than is legal- totally a disaster," Robin, the boy wonder laughed, hastily typing into the computer on his glove, running energy computations on the Witch-boy's force field, which pulsed again with random recoil energy, knocking Aqualad and Zatanna off their feet.

"And I'm guessing you'd call your hair 'aster'?" Kid Flash retorted, ducking as arrows bounced off of the force field; only to crash uselessly into the thing himself. "Ough…"

"We must regroup- his power is too great, we need to re-strategize" Aqualad told his team, signaling for them to hurry and duck behind an incredibly hideous puke-green Gremlin, left over from the 70's.

"Just a few more shots!" Red Arrow protested, firing another arrow before being pulled down by Artemis- the arrow sent flying back exactly where his head had been moments before.

Behind the ugly car, they could see Klarion, still fighting… something.

"So, how do we handle him this time Aqualad? The guys actually got brains enough to put a force field around his dumb cat for once," Kid Flash asked, raising a brow at Klarion's truly chaotic behavior.

"Atlantean magic is very different from his- I do not know how to defeat him," Aqualad admitted. "Zatanna- your magic is closest to his, any suggestions?"

"Well, I'm no expert but-" She looked about nervously, "But my Dad did teach me one trick-"

"Great! Anything to get back to the aster!" Robin cut in with a wave of naiveté, "How's it done?"

"It's kind of hard, and I've never really tried it- so pay attention"

The Titan's surrounded the magic circle at compass points- Starfire at North, Beastboy at East, Cyborg at South and Raven at West. Robin, Titan leader, waited off to the side for his 'cue'.

"Haha! What are you trying to do some magic? How cute!" Klarion laughed loudly, stroking Teekl now.

"Dudes- let's finish this quickly- his voice is getting way on my nerves!" Beastboy complained.

"Right- Raven, start the sequence!" Robin ordered, bracing himself, he would only have a few seconds…

Raven nodded, raising her hands and beginning to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." On the fourth 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' the Titans attacked. Cyborg fired up his sonic cannon, Starfire blasted the field with her laser vision, and Beastboy charged the thing with everything he had as a T-rex.

At the same time, The Team surrounded the magic circle at compass points- Miss Martian at North, Kid Flash at West, Superboy at South and Zatanna at East. Robin, Boy Wonder, waited off to the side for his 'cue'.

"Haha! What are you trying to do some magic? How cute!" Klarion laughed loudly, stroking Teekl now.

"This guy is getting more annoying by the minute!" Superboy complained, "Can I smash his face in now?"

"Soon- promise, Zatanna- begin the spell! As your father taught you!" Aqualad ordered, Robin braced himself, he would only have a few seconds…

"Right," Zatanna composed herself and began, "Nekaew Ecrof Dlief, Nekaew Ecrof Dlief, Nekaew Ecrof Dlief…" On the fourth 'Nekaew Ecrof Dlief' the Team attacked. Superboy rammed the wall with his fists, Kid Flash charged the thing head-first and Miss Martian blasted the field with telekinetic waves.

The field flickered, and Klarion's expression was one that was most confusing- it was one of glee and terror, which would be odd on most people, but he was chaos personified after all.

"Robin now!"

Robin charged, leaping up and over the magical wavelengths that were emanating from the failing forcefield. Airborne, he tossed into the field as it flickered one of his trusty bombs- which upon detonation completely and utterly collapsed the field, sending the heroes flying backwards.

"Grrgg! No! No! No! My spell! My force field! You stupid adolescent butt-faces went and ruined everything! Come on Teekl- we're out of here!" And just like that Klarion teleported away as if he had never been there in the first place. The magic was still strong in the area though, Raven could feel it, and, as she pulled herself back onto her feet, she could almost swear that for a split second, she saw… another team of heroes, and one of them looked back at her with magicians eyes.

"Well that was crazy" She muttered as the others got up around her.

"I know! Tell me about it- and we never even found out what that crazy kids plan was in the first place!" Cyborg complained.

"Yea, I know, and how come he was dressed like some sort of demonic catholic school boy?" Beastboy wondered aloud.

"Friends! Let us just be thankful that it is all over with- perhaps now we can go home and have a 'games night'?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Yea, let's do that," Robin said, scowling skeptically at the place where Klarion and Teekl had been moments before.

Zatanna blinked at where the other team had been just seconds before. What was…that? Her father had never mentioned anything like that happening when he explained how to use the spell… If only he could tell her… Shaking her head, she moved to help up her teammates, knocked over by the magical blast.

"Well, that was fun- but now I'm pretty wiped. I'm heading home- you guys too?" Kid Flash asked, stretching as if that would somehow emphasize how tired he was.

"Home? Seriously?" Red Arrow scowled, "What are you ten? It's only eleven o'clock"

"Eleven o'clock and Wally has a major math test tomorrow" Robin snickered, "And with roughly a half-hour trip back to Mt. Justice, and then from the Zeta Tube to Star City and then to home, well, that sees him home at at least 11:40"

"I'm guessing ti's the same story for all of you isn't it" Red Arrow questioned, looking form hero to hero.

"Well, we all have school- you know, and oh, Hello Megan!" Megan slapped her forehead in frustration, "Superboy and I have a serious history test tomorrow ourselves- which I for one have not studied for, and while he may be a walking textbook- Earth history and I do not mix"

"Then let us return to Mt. Justice," Aqualad said, motioning for them to return to the Bioship.

"Right, now where'd we park the bioship?" KF wondered aloud, before walking into the thing.

"God! Does it have to be invisible all. The. Time?"

"It is a bioship Wally," Megan shrugged opening the door to the ship, "Now hurry or you'll be home past midnight!"

End chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Ugnn… Robin rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore his morning summons to well, everything. Training, fighting crime, tofu bacon. It was probably the tofu bacon he was avoiding the most, darn Beastboy. His efforts to avoid life all together were shown to be futile however as an eerily familiar voice entered his ears.

"Young master Grayson, it is time for you to arise" Alfred said, opening the curtains, even though it was far too early for any sunshine to come pouring in. What the heck? Robin sat straight up, turning to look at the elderly butler. Did he just call me…? How is he…? Where the heck am I- this isn't my room!

"Ah good, you're awake. Master Wayne is waiting for you in the Batcave, do hurry- he seems to be mildly aggravated this morning"

"Alfred" Robin said dumbly, still not certain that what he was seeing was real.

"Yes?" The older man croaked from the doorway.

"This is Wayne manor" Robin said stupefied.

"Yes, yes it is- why are you so surprised? Did you have a strange dream?"

Did I..? Was the team..? No, I couldn't have- this is not my room, period. What the heck was going on?

"Yea, I guess so" He said halfheartedly, pulling himself out of bed, waiting for the butler to leave before investigating. The calendar on the wall showed the date to be… January 15th, 2011. If that was the case, what was he doing at Wayne Manor? He'd left years ago… after that fight with Batman…

"You really must hurry young master, I did tell you he's not in a fair mood" Alfred called from the hall, apparently sensing Robin's doddling. How am I back here? Robin wondered to himself as he yanked on some track shorts and matching top and made his way for the BatCave. And what's with all this? Everything was in the same place as it should be- but it all looked…wrong. Like the paintings of nameless old guys with beards were of different nameless old guys, and the wallpaper, while it was the same color, had a different pattern to it. It was like someone tried to re-create his life, but did it wrong. Was this Mad Mod's doing? He nearly jumped out of his skin from sheer paranoia when a maid went by with a stack of dishes.

"Hello Master Grayson," She said before continuing on her way.

What the…? He finally made it to the entrance to the Batcave, having crept along the walls the whole way; suspicious of everything. And there he was… Batman, or Bruce Wayne rather.

"Ah, Dick, your up- good, let's get to work all right?"

Robin resisted the urge to begin screaming that something was terribly wrong, and instead followed Batman down the Batpoles and into the Batcave. The rest of the morning was… strange. He trained with Batman as if no argument had ever occurred, as if he'd never left, as if he'd never formed the Teen Titans. At least, he thought there were no Titans until Batman spoke.

"You were out rather late last night with the team," Robin's brain flipped in a loop again. If this was Mad Mod's idea of confusing him, it was elaborate, but weak. Really weak. The Titans didn't exist when he was acting as 'The Boy Wonder'. Should I confront the matter, or figure it out some more? Mod hasn't appeared yet…

"Yea, well, I'm busy" Robin scowled, trying to keep his cool and not fall under the spell of Batman's charisma. Seriously, the guy could say one word and create world peace, no lie. He'd seen it happen.

"Do we need to talk Robin?"

"Talk? What about? This is crazy-" He cut himself off, there was no way this was a creation of Mad Mod; Batman was too real. And to imitate him, well, you had to see him. Not to mention the use of our secret identities… What was going on?

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll either resolve it or tell me later, now go, you need to prepare for school now" School? What. Robin hadn't been to school since he left Batman, he'd taken on his Robin persona completely, having a secret identity was just too much work. It was easier to be super all the time. Too much at stake, to many things to lose as Dick Grayson. Plus algebra class had been pretty awful.

"School?" He eeped, getting The Batman's attention.

"Is something wrong at school?"

"No- no, of course not, I'll just uh, go, get ready- see you, later… Batman"

Robin practically flew up the Batstairs and out of the Batcave. School? When was that again? And crud… my hair will have to go flat again won't it, stupid Gotham Academy. He shook his head as he stormed down the hallway, trying to get a grasp on things. Stop worrying about your hair Robin! Try and figure out what the heck is going on! Why does Batman know about the Titans? How could he? Why does everything look wrong? And why am I back here again in the first place? Once back in his room, which looked nothing like his old room in Wayne Manor, he showered, and as he was dressing himself in the incredibly cheesy Gotham Academy uniform (meaningless crest on a dress jacket, dress pants, dress shoes, blegh.) he looked in the mirror and almost screamed. Had he been made of weaker stuff he definitely would have screamed, but he wasn't, he was Robin. The face in the mirror though… wasn't his. Sure, it was similar; shaggy black hair, blue eyes, ears that stuck out… but the chin… and the general shape of it, was all wrong. Whoever was looking back at him was not him. For one thing, he was younger by a couple of years, and for another he had a lot less hair on his head.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He moaned aloud, exasperated, trying to style it with the sad jar of hair gel in the room, he eventually just gave up, and let it just hang as a shaggy mess on his head. He would've tried more, but Alfred's voice stopped him.

"Young master Grayson, it is time for school" Terror entered his heart. School. This had better be all some crazy dream because this is just nuts. And so, grabbing the pair of shades from the top of the dresser, he headed out to face school. Little did he know though, the worst was yet to come.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Robin's hand flew and hit…nothing? Wait. Where'd my alarm clock go? Sitting up he was surprised by a number of things. For one, his clock was now on the other side of the bed. For another, he was not in his room. Well, that's just plain weird. Cautiously he got up and out of the strange bed, expecting booby traps at every step he took. Grabbing his utility belt, he began the trek across the room, carefully checking for pressure plates and hidden bombs, jumping when he so much as touched a stray sock on the floor. Whose sock was that? Their last prisoners? Finally he made it to the door, some mad space-age sliding thing. One thing was for certain, this was NOT Wayne Manor, and he was getting more and more chalant by the minute. Creeping along the wall, he jumped at every sound; somewhere ahead of him a tv was on, a radio was playing and a microwave had just gone off, there were also voices.

"Man that kid last night was annoying,"

"No kidding! Dude! My nose is still hurting- and I went rhino!"

"At least we dealt with him,"

"Yes- I do not believe he will be a problem to anyone, anymore!"

Villains! Was Robin's first thought, have they kidnapped me? Pretty pathetic job at locking me up, the door came right open! He crept more and more down the hall, he could just make out his kidnappers around the corner. One was an enormous bulk of a man, with freakish metal parts fused to his skin; a borg. Another had sickly green skin and impish pointed ears, who laughed constantly. The third one had wild red hair, and eyes with green sclera, and was literally floating off the ground she radiated so much power… But the last one was the worst of them all. A hooded, vaguely female figure, around whom the very shadows danced, clearly some sort of dark sorcerer, maybe another Lord of Chaos like Klarion or something just as heinous. You'd think they'd be able to do a better job at locking me up; they even left me my utility belt, amateurs. Well, they won't know what hit them. Reaching into his utility belt he was dismayed to find that everything had been moved around, and that some things were missing. There was also some random collapsible metal bar thing, which wasn't weird at all. Stay whelmed Robin, must be some reason for this… heck, I don't even remember being kidnapped! Not that that isn't a first, probably knocked me out with sleeping gas or something… anyways, here goes. Let's give them the full on Robin treatment.

"Do you guys hear laughing?" Raven asked looking up from her book.

"Yea and man is it getting on my nerves!" Cyborg replied, hands planted on his ears.

"Do you believe it is Robin?" Starfire asked, floating between the two. "He does have a rather… interesting laugh"

"I don't care whose laugh it is- let's just get them to stop! It's freaky!" Cyborg growled, heading towards the source; the hallway. He was followed by Starfire and Beastboy, Raven stayed behind; she really didn't care if Robin was trying to scare them. The three of them were surprised however to find that no one was in the hallway, instead they found a small stack of… red and yellow bombs?

"Dudes- why did Robin leave these here? And why are THEY laughing? What's so funny? I'm not seeing the joke" Beastboy complained as they leaned in closer to the things.

"Friends- why are they blinking like that?" Starfire asked innocently as Cyborg put his hand to his face."Oh man, guys we gotta move. Now!"

BOOM!

The Bombs went off, sending the three titans flying. An eerie laughter filled the halls as something moved stealthily past them and into the main room, where Raven was still sitting. Raven closed her book and looked up, "Who's there?" she said, scanning the room with her eyes. Whoever it was, they were good. But no one was good enough to hide from the shadows. She spotted it- just the slightest flicker of movement making it's way toward the doors, raising a hand she spoke, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The outline of a human figure came floating towards her as the other Titans pulled themselves back into the main room, shaken but not really injured.

"What, Robin? Are you serious?" Beastboy shouted. "Is this because you don't like my tofu bacon? It's because of my tofu bacon isn't it? And, crud, is that what your pajama's look like?"

"Bacon? What are you talking about?" Robin wriggled and writhed until he was dropped from the black energy field. "You kidnapped me!"

"Um. What did he just say?" Cyborg said more than just a little confused. He became even more confused when Robin drew from his utility belt a few Birdarangs.

"Do you need your ears checked? You kidnapped me! From. My. Home. How'd you even find it? It's secret for a reason you know!" What was with these guys? Robin wondered, and why do my Batarangs look different? Whatever. They do the same thing.

"Friend Robin, we have not kidnapped you! And we mean you no harm!" Starfire, the floating one, protested.

"Yea, dude, we came home last night after beating that freak Witch Boy, you went straight to bed- said you were tired" Beastboy added.

Witch boy? Did he mean Klarion? And what did they mean, 'he went straight to bed', he'd never seen this place in his life! Why weren't they attacking him, and what did the floaty one mean by 'friend'?

"I've never been here before in my life- what are you talking about-"

Raven cut him off. "Do you work with Batman?" She asked suddenly, the other Titans giving her 'well DUH!' faces, which she ignored.

"Yes! And obviously, since you're my kidnappers- you knew that! I'll warn you though, I've been kidnapped before, and from what I can see, you guys are pretty bad at it" Robin replied, raising the Batarang above his head, ready to fire. Who to target? The big guy could obviously pack a punch, but the creepy shadow girl could literally stop him in his tracks. The red head and the green one didn't seem to be any trouble.

"I knew it. Someone's wiped his memory" Raven sighed in a seemingly nonchalant manner.

"WHAT! Wiped his memory!" "But how?" "Dudes!" "That's just crazy!" The Titans went crazy at this thought, and Robin watched feeling more confused by the minute. Wiped my memory…? Sure he'd had that happen to him before… he remembered the desert incident, but still. He had no idea who this people were.

"What do you mean someone's wiped my memory?" He demanded, looking straight into the eyes of the hooded girl.

"I mean someone's taken you back to when you worked for Batman, obviously they thought it would weaken the team- or even set you against us,"

"What do you mean 'when I worked for Batman', why would I stop?"

"This is going to be tricky to explain,"

End chap. 2.

So the Robin's have it rough xD

What do you all think? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting up high on a rooftop overlooking Star City was Klarion and Teekl. And Klarion was most terribly pleased with himself. Stroking his familiar he couldn't help laughing at what a brilliant success the day had been.

"Well Teekl, that certainly went well didn't it? After all- not only did we get both teams to assemble in their entirety, but we created a little bit of chaos in the process! Ha ha!"

"Meow." Teekl pointed out, irritated at his masters foolishness.

"Ok, fine, it didn't go as planned," Klarion admitted, arms crossed.

"Mew." Teekl added, cocking his head.

"All right fine! They didn't switch places like we wanted them too- but I can only hold open a dimensional barrier for so long, and they frankly seemed more interested in shooting at me than crossing the wall,"

"Meow."

"Well what happened instead was better all right? Sure it was a mistake, and it only happened because they did a garbage job at taking down my force field, but it certainly makes things interesting doesn't it?"

"Mew." Teekl stood up and stretched, no longer interested in his Master's excuses.

"Oh, you're no fun! And anyways they'll never be able to fix it- and it's just enough chaos to suit my needs!"

Teekl didn't respond, he really just didn't care. He'd seen his master bungle dozens of spells in his quest to 'spread chaos', and it seemed like Teekl was always the one to correct him when things went wrong. Like today. Oh well, it would be interesting to see where things went from here. After all, the Robins were in the wrong bodies. Only because they just happened to shatter the force field at literally the exact same time across dimensions, which was a risk Klarion had taken, opening up dimensional barriers meant that anything really could happen. Heck, they were lucky that Klarion wasn't stuck in one of the boys bodies right now. And if he had been, well, he better not think that Teekl would do anything about it, annoying brat he was.

end chap 3.

authors note: yup uber short chapter! Deal with it~!

glad to know people like it so far :3


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride to school was miserable. Why? Alfred had made him take off his shades and did something to his hair that had magically slicked it back. He looked like he fell out of the 1960's and should be saying 'golly!' or 'gee that's swell', not cool. Plus he felt…naked. No mask, no costume. Nothing, he was just Dick Grayson, exposed to the elements. He hadn't been that way in well, years. Sure there had been times when he had to go without the mask, but then he just wore shades. Really dark hide your eyes shades. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to be just Dick Grayson anymore. Sure he had a different face, but the story was the same; boy's parents die, boy is adopted, boy becomes sidekick to famous superhero, it just hadn't reached the part where boy leaves superhero. Then on top of this…exposure… there was the small matter of, HOW THE HECK WAS ANY OF THIS HAPPENING, which he hadn't really figured out himself. The most he knew was he went to bed as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans and then had woken up as Dick Grayson, secretly Boy Wonder Robin. Perhaps a time jump? Only Warp was very out of commission, and it wouldn't explain why his face was wrong, why Batman knew about the Titans or the general other flaws.

He sighed inwardly, gazing out the window with a scowl on his face, trying to figure out for himself what was going on. He could only come up with a few possibilities, and none of them really added up.

A) Larry was back and had bent reality, a lot.

B) Mad Mod had created an incredibly elaborate fake reality.

C) He'd completely lost his mind and was currently drooling in a strait jacket somewhere.

He really hoped it wasn't C, for obvious reasons, but A wasn't too high on his list of hopes either and B just didn't make sense, Mad Mod didn't know his or Batman's secret identities so it couldn't possibly be him. Then there was always the Slade card, that usually worked when nothing else added up, but Robin couldn't see how even he could have done this. Especially since last time he'd seen Slade, he'd (probably) fallen into a pit of molten lava and was still considered dead. So Slade was possibility quadruple Z, absolute least likely reason but always worth considering.

He was broken away from his thoughts by the car stopping. Huh? Oh right, school. Normal kid stuff.

"Now young master, I know hiding your identity can be tiring at times- but you must be careful, when you had your hair worn in that manner and those sunglasses on, my heart took a turn. Really you must be more cautious" Alfred scolded him as he got out of the car. Alfred… one of the people he trusted more than anyone else in the entire world, and he hadn't seen him since he left. Hadn't even thought to call…

"I'm sorry Alfred- it's just, you know" He managed, trying to keep his cool, which was becoming harder by the minute.

"I know, I know, it may be hard to believe- but I too was a young man once, just don't do anything you'd regret all right?" The old man replied, looking at the boy with concerned eyes.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid Alfred" Robin replied, trying not to choke up with regrets. He turned around and began to walk towards the familiar old school building. It had probably been built in the early 1900's but it seemed more like it had been there since the dawn of time, like dinosaur kids went there to learn how to count leaves and hunt for weaker prey.

"Hey pipsqueak! What year is it? 1966?" Robin turned around to see someone who was probably left over from the schools dinosaur days. A giant thug of a boy, probably a junior in the 'goal!' program, with a pair of cronies. Great, he knew his hair made him look like he predated Batman himself. He quickly moved his hand to mess up his hair, only to have it caught by the great thug. Darn, how'd I not see that coming? I'm just so distracted… well, I can't fight him. That'd mess with the whole 'Dick Grayson: wimp.' persona that I worked so hard for…

"Hey!" He protested as he was lifted off the ground, the thug was a freaking giant, well, that had Robin was rather short.

"Hey, if we throw him hard enough will he go back in time?" One of the thug's cronies cackled as Robin tried to wriggle his way out of the thugs rock-hard grip.

"Hey, just let me go- kay? Look if you want my lunch money or whatever you guys go after, then just put me down all right?" Robin honestly couldn't remember what this guy's name was; let alone why he hated him so much. He vaguely remembered being forced to watch some documentary in health class, years ago, about how bullies were just kids who were abused at home and needed to vent. If that was the case why did they always seem to vent on him? No, not him, on Dick Grayson: wimp. If he were Robin, captain cool and hero of Jump City, well, then he could pulverize these losers and teach them to use Halo 2 as a vent rather than short kids with disastrous hair.

"Maybe I'll just toss him a little ways, wouldn't want to go too far into the past now would we?" The thug grinned wickedly; revealing a set of braces bound teeth. Seriously? Was all Robin could think as the thug wound up for the pitch.

"Put him down!" A female voice entered the scene, and from where he was hanging, Robin could see a blonde girl with an obscene amount of blonde hair.

"Or what?" The thug chuckled as he casually waved Robin about by his left arm.

"Or I'll make you wish you were the one with the 60's hair-do" She said, standing with surprising defiance, arms crossed.

"As if you could do anything," The thug shot back, waving Robin around again.

"Really, you don't have to do anything- I've got this" Robin said, cringing as his arm threatened to split from it's socket.

"Really now?" The blonde said, raising a brow, "Cause that's not how it looks like to me"

"The kid doesn't want your help- now go!" The thug snickered, waving Robin again like a ragdoll. Robin gave a weak grin to the girl, trying to signal with his eyes to 'go away! This isn't your problem!', but unfortunately he was a little out of practice with the whole eye signaling thing, part of wearing a mask 24/7 because she kept at it.

"Sorry, no." She then turned and called out to a passing teacher, "Mr. Monroe! Mr. Monroe! Jack's hurting a freshman!"

Wait. I'm a freshman? I knew I was younger than normal, but a freshman? God how embarrassing. He looked the blonde in the eye, trying to decide if he recognized her, and having finally decided that he didn't know her, was dropped by Jack the thug.

"Are you all right?" The blonde was helping him up, and he could see out the corner of his eye a man who could only be Mr. Monroe yelling at Jack and friends.

"Yea, fine, I could've handled him, easy" He said distractedly checking to make sure his arm was still where it was supposed to be.

"Really? Cause it looked like he had you" She retorted.

"Nah, I had him. Really. Besides- who are you to judge?"

"Artemis Crock, that's who. Who're you..? Hang on. You're THAT freshman. My picture had better not be your desktop background you little creep"

Picture? What was she talking about? I took her picture? And what did 'THAT freshman' mean? Was that good? Bad? Why was he so socially inept!

"Actually, I have a motorcycle as my background-" He said thinking of the R-Cycle, which he had a pretty nice picture of actually…

"Are you serious? Who are you?"

"Rob- Dick Grayson, nice to meet you?" He beamed ear to ear, hoping she hadn't noticed his slipping up on his name. He was just so used to that other name now that to use his real one seemed… wrong. Artemis gave him a strange look, before suddenly placing her hand over the top-most portion of his face.

"Oh, my god. Robin? What are you doing at my school? And was that really your 'secret identity'?" She demanded snapping her hand back. Panic crept in. He had no idea who this girl was, but apparently, he should. How did she know Robin- but not Dick, yet go to Gotham Academy?

"Are you just going to keep staring at me, or say something?" She asked coldly, looming over him.

"Um. Sorry, who are you?" He stammered his sense of cool totally and completely lost.

"Who am I? Is that how you're going to play this? Really? What will 'The Dark Knight' ground you from the Team for a month or something?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Ok Robin…how do you play this… tell the truth? Admit that you think she's some sort of mad fantasy and that you don't know her? Or, go with it? She did mention the team… I could finally find out what's going on! Just which card..? Truth was usually the kinder card to play… and if I trusted her with Robin, apparently, then maybe I can trust her with this.

"Artemis- I need to tell you something, it's kind of important-" The school bell rang.

"Whatever it is, it can wait you little freak- I've got class" And just like that, she was gone.

Robin sat in a numb silence. Batman and I split up? The dynamic duo is no more? I went solo? And then...came here? But what about the team? Did I split up with them too? This other team, the Titans, he didn't recognize their names; Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire, but they seemed to know him, and genuinely care for him… but who were they? And why were they in costume at seven in the morning?

"I know it's a lot to take in," The hooded one, Raven, said in a vaguely sympathetic manner.

"A lot? I'm totally overwhelmed, this is crazy- Batman and I… we, we'd never split- ever! None of this makes any sense!" He buried his head in his hands, and was confused even further to find that his hair was significantly longer than he remembered it. Guess I've grown it out these past couple of years…

Beastboy stood awkwardly off to the side next to Cyborg, feeling overwhelmed himself by the situation.

"Dude- should we do something?" He hissed to the other.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I get what's going on here" Cyborg replied, staring dumbly at the scene playing out in front of him. Robin, on the couch, hunched over and defeated looking, actually near the point of crying, with Raven seated next to him- comforting him? And Starfire floating just above him, doing everything in her power to comfort him.

"Please do not be upset anymore Robin! We will try to make things right! To make you remember!" Starfire was saying, still buzzing around his shoulders like an overly sympathetic hummingbird. He tried to think straight. How could two or three years have passed and he just plain not remember them? And what had happened during them? Apparently he had left Batman, left him and never bothered to call him or even speak of him ever again. He'd abandoned his secret identity of Dick Grayson all together, becoming Robin forever and always. And, to top it all off, had, he presumed, left the team, only to form a new one. An eerily similar one. Starfire clearly had similar tactical abilities to Miss Martian, and Cyborg could probably hold his own against Superboy. Beastboy was silly and funny like Kid Flash and Raven, well he figured she was Zatanna. What got into me that made me do this? And what had happened to the old team? His team… maybe they'll know? He hadn't gotten up the courage to ask them, he was afraid of what he would hear. But no point eating himself up anymore…

"What happened to the Team?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"The what?" Cyborg asked carefully, all Robin could figure was that having only one ear was a real disadvantage.

"The Team" He said louder, "You know, headed by Aqualad, backed up with everyone from Kid Flash to Red Arrow"

"Aqualad has led… a team?" Starfire asked confused, images of a handsome young fishboy in blue creeping into her memory.

"With Kid Flash and… Speedy in it? Swwweeet! That's killer dude!" Beastboy exclaimed jumping onto the couch on the other side of Robin, apparently forgetting to be sensitive.

"But wait, we only just met Aqualad a few months ago- he couldn't have been leading any team, and what the heck is a 'Red Arrow'?" Cyborg asked, completely at a loss.

"What do you mean we only met Aqualad a few months ago? He's been a sidekick for a few years now" Robin argued, face warm from his trying not to burst into tears and totally lose his last sense of being whelmed.

"I mean we only met him a few months ago, sure we're talking about the same guy? Black hair, blue shirt-" Cyborg began, only to be cut off by Robin,

"Aqualad is blonde with a red shirt. Clearly someone is wrong. Man this is so not aster" He moaned, laying back on the coach.

"Aster..?" Beastboy said baffled.

"Yea, aster, you know- the opposite of disaster?" Robin explained, turning on his side to face the green-skinned boy. Beastboy looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing wildly, "Oh! I get it! Aster! That's a good one- where'd that come from?"

"Where'd it come from? I say it all the time! Ugh! Or at least, I guess I used too" He turned again, now facing upwards, mind completely tied in a knot. Raven had a look of concern building up on her face.

"Guys," She said, "I think things may be worse than I thought"

"How? How can things be worse than this? Robin does not remember who we are! And uses strange not words such as 'aster' to express his feelings! How can anything be worse than this?" Starfire demanded, hands and eyes flashing green from frustration.

"Whoa, Star, chillax" Cyborg said, backing away from the green glow of her hands. "Now Raven, how's it worse?"

"I've been sitting here trying to recall Robin's memories, to find any trace of them in his head for this entire time." Raven explained.

"And..?" Robin said, already expecting the worst.

"And there's nothing there! As far as his brains concerned, the last thing he did was fight that Witch Boy Klarion! But with a different team" Raven continued.

"With a different team..? Wait- the one he mentioned before with Aqualad and Purple Arrow or whatever?"Beastboy asked, pulling his at hair out of frustration.

"Yes- the other team. And the thing is, I think we may have this wrong" Raven said firmly.

"What do you mean we have this wrong?" Starfire asked, hands clutched together.

"What I mean is that last night- when we fought Klarion- I saw something"

"What?" Robin sat up instantly, ready for anything that would tell him that this…existence was all wrong.

"I saw another team- just for a second, after Robin smashed the force field- and they had another Robin. I didn't think anything of it, but…"

"But I'm that Robin! I've got to be!" Robin practically flew at hearing this. I don't abandon Batman, I don't forget Dick Grayson, and I don't leave the team!

"It's a real possibility" Raven said, "But even if you are- I don't see how you could have switched places with our Robin" She's right. He began thinking quickly, how did we switch? Suddenly it occurred to him.

"You said Robin- your Robin smashed the force field?" he asked, cocky smile beginning to form on his lips once again.

"Yes, our Robin smashed the field of magic with one of his bombs, but I don't see how-" Starfire began, only to be cut off by Robin's excited chattering.

"I smashed the field with a bomb! For MY team! Maybe because we both did it-"

"Hold on. Hold on," Cyborg cut in, "Are we saying he's 'another' Robin? Like Larry?"

"Larry? Who's Larry?" Robin asked, only to have the entirety of the Titans say: "You don't want to know"

"What…?" Robin raised a brow, wondering at what could possibly unite all of the Titans in one sentence.

"She says your from another universe. And unfortunately, the only way we know to get you back where you go, is well, with an annoying little dudes magic finger" Cyborg explained.

"What?"

"You'll catch on, for now- we need to run a DNA test to be certain, I hear Batman isn't above replacements" Cyborg shrugged, "Now, blood or hair?"

End chap 4.

Authors notes: Thanks for the good reviews~! How am I doing at staying in charrie? :o And any guesses at what is to come? ;o Afterall, in true Batman spirit: THE WORST IS YET TO COME!


	5. Chapter 5

"Just look at them Teekl! Barely coping! One's learned that his precious Batman isn't as godlike as he perceives him- and the other thinks it's all some fantasy! It's just too precious! Ha-ha-ha!" Klarion cracked up, watching the two Robin's from the comfort of the same rooftop as before. Floating in front of him were two cross-dimensional windows, which served as the perfect television screens for watching chaos ensue.

"Mew." Teekl was not content to just sit and watch them; after all, one of them had basically figured the whole thing out and the other one was just as, if not more, resourceful. He'd figure it out in no time.

"Oh Teekl don't be such a debbie-downer, sometimes you need to just sit and watch chaos spawn itself, all right?" Klarion returned back, looking to where the cat had been sitting just moments before. "…Teekl? Where did you go now you great flea-bag of a cat?"

"Well now that isn't any way to treat a cat" A slippery smooth voice said from the shadows, and as Klarion turned about to see a shape in the shadows.

"Who's there?" He demanded, "Because I'm warning you now- you don't mess with a Lord of Chaos and get out alive!"

"Well, that would be frightening, if I wasn't already considered a dead man" Stepping out form the shadows was a man with only one eye. His face was split right down the middle; black on one side, orange on the other. In one hand he held Teekl by a strange metal collar, in the other a remote-like device that could only be a detonator of some sort. Klarion faltered. He knew who this was, and he knew he was dangerous, a mercenary and assassin; volatile and dangerous.

"Deathstroke the Terminator!" Klarion declared, hands on his hips. "I knew you were dangerous- but to attack an innocent little pussy cat? And here I thought that you were above that?" The masked man laughed, evidently amused by Klarion's antics.

"Deathstroke hmm? A bit obvious a name, I sincerely hope he's of no relation to me. No, I'm afraid I'm called Slade in these parts. And as for the cat? We both know the answer to that question" Klarion cringed, clearly the Deathstroke, or 'Slade' of this world ran a little differently than the one of the world he usually frequented.

"What do you want?" Klarion demanded.

"What do I want? I want a 'piece of the action' so to speak, I want to take that little piece of chaos you created and use it to destroy the Teen Titans- and after doing that- take over the world. I may even take out that 'Young Justice' which riddles your world too, who knows. I'll certainly destroy Robin at any rate" Slade said, still holding onto Teekl with an iron grip.

"Mew," Teekl said weakly, infuriating Klarion.

"While I do appreciate your initiative to take out those little brats- I'll never help you! This is my game! Not yours! Mine! Their my toys to play with and if you think that you can-" Klarion stopped as Teekl began yowling wildly in pain, stopping only when Slade lifted his finger from what Klarion had taken to be a detonator.

"Teekl! How could you- you- you bully you!"

Slade laughed again, "Now you see how the cards stand. I have, quite literally, in my hands the source of your power- if you do what I say, I'll return him to you, mostly unharmed. If not, well," He began to move to push the button again.

"No! Teekl- transform!" Klarion ordered. There was no way that little collar could hold back the great beast that Teekl could become… no way. Only as Teekl began to change shape, he was shocked again- and forced to remain in cat form.

"Mew!" Teekl gasped weakly.

"Ah, yes, the collar. I imagine you want to know more about it don't you?" Slade said casually, "Well I'll tell you, it was originally made to contain the Beastboy; works just as well on pesky familiars however." Even Klarion knew when he was beat, with Teekl captured… he was defenseless.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, for starters- we're going to need a bit of a prisonbreak"

End chap. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Robin squirmed in his seat. School really was not his thing, and he couldn't decide what part of it was the worst. There were the school uniforms, which were uncomfortable and stiff, then there was the hair- which, granted was a lot shorter than he was used to anyways, but having to sleek it back was horrid and to top it all off some old dude was speaking nonsense at him. Sure it was math, supposedly, but he understood none of it. Nor did he care why Y was constantly losing her X. Which is why not one question on his worksheet had been completed. All of them had been attempted sure, but actually answered? Not really, no. Why is any of this happening? He wondered to himself. Maybe I can sneak out after class, get in my costume, figure stuff out. But that Artemis girl. Ugh! She frustrated him. He knew for a fact he had never met her, ever. So who was she? And why did she know Robin- but not Dick? If all this is fake maybe she's just here to confuse me, like a NPC in a computer game, someone I can trust but will let me down in the end…

"Dick, would you please write the answer to number 2 on the board?" His thoughts were broken as the teacher, a portly man with thinning hair, summoned him.

"Huh?" He said looking up startled, earning him laughs from the entire class.

"If you would stop day-dreaming, would you please answer number 2 Dick?"

"Uh, sure" Flushing as he got to his feet, he made his way over to the smartboard and could already predict his doom. He didn't know how to do the problem, and wasn't even sure if he ever knew. It was something about finding X when Y doesn't equal 2. What good is it if you don't know what it equals?

"Thanks Dick," The teacher; Robin didn't know his name, handed him one of the smartboard pens. "Now remember to show your work," He added. Gulping, Robin began to write.

"First you um, subtract 2-" The fat man said nothing so Robin continued; maybe this wasn't so hard after all…

"Then you divide by 7 + x"

"I'm afraid not Dick, please return to your seat" The balding teacher took the pen from Robin and promptly erased half the work he had done. Shoulders slumping, scowl forming, Robin made his way back to his seat- he could hear some arrogant smart kids snickering about how 'oh so easy' the problem was. Slouching down into his seat, he looked at the clock: half an hour of class left. He was doomed.

"Pst. What's wrong with you Dick?" The red-head next to him hissed, his brain struggled for a name, but came up blank. He carefully read the name at the top of her paper: Barbara Gordan. Vaguely familiar… but he had nothing.

"Nothing" He hissed back, not in the mood for ridicule by a girl he didn't even remember.

"Really? Does it have something to do with that sophomore girl you enjoy torturing?" She shot back snidely. Sophomore? Oh. Artemis. Apparently she and I have a history together, I mean, first the photo thing and now this?

"No." He fired back coldly, "Now shut-up I'm trying to focus"

She gave him a mildly offended look before returning to her own paper. Rolling his eyes, he glanced out the window. Just another 28 minutes and he could escape this dump. And escape Dick Grayson.

It turned out that he didn't have 28 minutes, because the room's phone rang. The teacher, grumbling, shuffled his way over and after grunting into the piece of plastic for a few moments yelled across the room: "Dick Grayson, main office. Apparently your great aunt has died," Then in a much lower voice he grumbled, "For the sixth time…" Escape! Yes! Robin literally ran from the room and had to stop himself from shouting with glee. The old 'dead aunt' excuse. That meant that Alfred would be waiting to pick him up, and that he'd have to fight crime with Batman- he couldn't wait! Or wait. This was all a fantasy. He and Batman hadn't spoken to each other in ages. This was all just some figment, not real, and he had to figure out how to get out of it. Once at the front of the school he was annoyed to find that Alfred hadn't arrived yet. That happened sometimes; the guy did have to call the school and then come get him, all while lumbering about in his old age.

"Hey, so, what do you think it is this time? Crazy mad scientist or mad-man with a gun?" Artemis said, coming up from his left side.

"Huh? Wait- what?" He stammered, taken by surprise.

"Wow. Way slow on the uptake. I was wondering what we'd be dealing with; a mad scientist or a crazy armed gun-man?" She replied, shaking her head.

"Oh. I don't know- a mad gun-man scientist?" He said quickly, racking his brain for an explanation as to why she'd think they'd be fighting together. Who was she?

"You know, it's really crazy how I never realized your Robin before, I mean, we're constantly being let out of school early, at the same time"

"Oh, well, you know. Slick back your hair, take off your mask and you're a whole different person" He shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, looking down the schools driveway for any sign of Alfred.

"No kidding- you even act completely differently. I haven't heard a single fake word from you." Fake words? He wondered to himself. What was she talking about? Sure he was prone to bad puns and corny catchphrases but fake words? That was a new one.

"Well you know, Dick Grayson isn't Robin- I bet you act completely differently too" He said casually. Come on now, give me information. Maybe I'll recognize you if I know your heroic name. Come on now…

"It's different for me- I'm Artemis in both worlds, I just happen to shoot arrows at bad guys by night and by day worry over geography homework" She shrugged, then perked up as a car drove over. "Right, well, see ya soon- Wally'll flip when he finds out I know!" She said getting into the car. Same name? She's Artemis with and without the mask? How does that make any sense? And who's 'Wally'? As her car drove off, a second one pulled up.

"Ah, Master Grayson, long time no see" Alfred grinned from behind the wheel of the car, "Do hurry and get in, I can't imagine what the league is thinking, pulling you kids out of school" Oh, Alfred. Robin couldn't help but smile at the old man's care as he got into the car.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked, hopeful for more information.

"No, I'm afraid I don't- this isn't one of your usual problems. No, this has to do with the Team."

The Team. Were they the Titans? Artemis' words made him feel not so sure. See you soon, she'd said, was she a part of this 'team'? Probably. In fact, he reflected almost definitely. How can I use this to wake up? Not sure.

Once at the Batcave he changed into his costume to find that it, like his face and everything else for that matter, was different. There wasn't a trace of green on it. But the yellow 'R' and black and yellow cape reassured him that it was indeed, his. Looking in the mirror though it didn't feel like his. It felt foreign, like it belonged to someone else… just like everything else here. Sighing, he slid down the Batpole and made his way over to where Batman was lurking in front of an oversized computer monitor.

"Robin- good. The Team needs you, go use the Zeta-Tube and get to Mt. Justice. Now" The Batman said without looking away from the computer, on it were the faces of six various members of the justice league and a giant 'MISSING 16 HRS?' label.

"Right- will do Batman," He replied, still feeling uncomfortable as he made his way past the caped crusader.

"Robin," Batman said suddenly turning to face him, "Why are you wearing your cape differently?" It's different? Robin thought to himself in a panic. Did I change my habits after leaving Batman? Or is this just part of the whole 'fantasy life' thing?

"It's different?" He said coolly. Not going to slip up in front of Batman, especially not some NPC version of him.

"Yes, you normally wear it over your shoulders- but today, it's behind them" The Batman said with his deep gravelly smoker voice whisper. Robin turned that thought about in his head. He always wore his cape this way, who was Batman kidding? Maybe it was a test the 'world's greatest detective' was putting him up to.

"Just thought I'd try something new, there isn't anything wrong with that is there?" Robin asked coldly, looking Gotham's Knight straight in the eye.

"No." Batman replied, not losing his cool.

"Well, in that case- I'm off to join the team, all right?" And with that Robin proceeded to the Zeta Tube, which he honestly wasn't sure how to work. Thankfully it did all the work for him.

IDENTIFIED. ROBIN, B-01. Next was possibly the freakiest moment of his life ever, after all, his particles were mashed up and sent flying at faster than light speeds to wherever this 'Mt. Justice' was.

The Batman looked at his oversized computer screen coldly and opened a link to Red Tornado.

"I think there's definitely something wrong with the boy. Could be the same case as Speedy aka Red Arrow, keep an eye on him, he could be a second mole"

This is just too darn weird. Robin thought to himself looking in the mirror. Now fully dressed in a completely wrong costume (seriously, what was with the Christmas colors?), he saw his face for the first time since yesterday. And it was all wrong, well, parts of it were right but it was mostly wrong. Sure he still had black hair and blue eyes, and his ears still stuck out a lot, which only served to annoy him. But his face itself! It was shorter and rounder with a far more pointed chin, and he was a lot paler. But the worst of it was probably the hair. He had way more hair than he knew what to do with. He'd tried sleeking it back, resulting in a horrific mullet-like hairstyle (which he quickly messed up), he'd tried spiking it, only to look like he'd stuck a fork in a socket. Finally, he just settled on doing it his 'normal' Robin way, shaggy and down. It was just a little longer than he liked, especially in the back. He was getting more and more chalant by the minute. First he learns that he's landed himself in the wrong universe. Then he learns that this universe has a Robin that's a few years ahead of him- and has left Batman! Is that where I'm headed? But… why? He just couldn't get his head around it. Whatever. Time to get back in there and face the 'Teen Titans' or whatever they were called. Groaning to himself, he made his way back into the main room, where the other Titans were still assembled doing a whole myriad of activities. Raven was meditating; Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames while Starfire watched. All of which they promptly stopped upon his entry.

"Dude! Your hair!" Beastboy zoomed up right in front of him to inspect his handiwork. "I didn't even know Robin's hair could go flat!"

"Of course it can go flat- don't be stupid Beastboy!" Cyborg said rolling his eye, "Although it has only been known to do that when wet- how'd you defy the laws of physics?"

"Uh," Robin managed to sputter out not sure what to say, when everything began blinking red.

"Great. Something tripped an alarm and we're down a team member" Raven complained from where she had been meditating.

"I can fight!" Robin protested, frowning irritably.

"Yea but can you fight on a team?" Raven asked cynically, floating towards him.

"Yes! I have my own team back home-"

"Wonderful! But should we not be going and finding out what has tripped the alarm?" Starfire called, ears plugged in an effort to combat the pestersome alarm system.

"Right" Beastboy said, and he and the rest of the team turned to face Robin expectantly.

"What?" He asked, did I forget something? I have my mask, utility belt, cape… Cyborg slapped himself in the forehead before saying, "Titans go!" At that juncture, the Titans zoomed out the door, and to the T-car. Starfire, Beastboy and Raven got into the back in that order and Cyborg sat at the wheel- but Robin hesitated. He wasn't team leader, why did he deserve shotgun?

"Robin, come on! While the day is young!" Cyborg called, honking the horn for emphasis.

"Right, coming!" He hopped in, fastening his seatbelt without question. "So, what are we fighting anyways?" He asked conversationally as they began driving at top speeds.

"Plasmus- apparently he busted out of prison. Again," Cyborg explained, maneuvering through traffic with ease.

"Ok, not to sound dumb or anything- but what's a Plasmus?" Robin asked, knocked to the side as Cyborg took an incredibly sharp right turn.

"You do not have a Plasmus in your world?" Starfire asked surprised, completely at ease with Cyborg's wild driving.

"Nope," He said, face smashing into the window at another turn.

"Plasmus is a big giant man shaped blob of muck" Beastboy explained, "And he smells awful!"

"So he's Clayface?"

"Who?" Beastboy asked confused.

"Clayface- big giant man shaped blob of, well, dirt I guess" Robin explained, finally sitting properly. Was he even tall enough to sit in the passenger's seat? Don't answer that, he thought numbly to himself as Cyborg made a jump over some construction where a bridge was out.

"Plasmus isn't made of dirt," Raven said, unconcerned as she saved the T-car from sure destruction as it plummeted down towards the bay. Back on the road, Cyborg continued to explain.

"Plasmus is made of toxic ooze and stuff. He's been known to attack nuclear power plants and sewers"

"Why does he attack them?" Robin asked, eyes widening as they came towards a large concrete fence with a toxic-monster shaped hole in it.

"So he can eat more ooze and get bigger!" Beastboy exclaimed, "It's like he's the very hungry caterpillar of ooze!"

"Aaaannddd we're here!" Cyborg grinned, stopping the T-Car with ease. Robin, mildly queasy from the crazy car ride, could make out a trail of purple oozy footprints making their way from the hole in the fence to Jump City's nuclear power plant.

"Great, cause I'm so not whelmed right now"

End chap 6.

Note: Enjoying the ride so far? :D

Tons of ~drama~ is coming up! And I love all these reviews- they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside :3

And Holy Second Mole BATMAN! Teen Titan's Robin is in for it, all that angst bottled up.


	7. Chapter 7

Once his particles were all glued back together and on the Mt. Justice side of the Zeta Tube, Robin stumbled forward. RECOGNIZED ROBIN, B-01 the computer announced to the room, and instantly Robin was accosted by a red head in a yellow unitard.

"Rob! Hey, Artemis just told me everything! I can't believe she figured out your secret ID man!"

"Yea well, I knew about her from the start" Robin retorted. Not necessarily a lie, he knew she was… unusual. He just didn't know who she was, that's all.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" KF said shaking his head thoughtfully.

"Now what's going on?" Robin demanded, shedding shy Dick Grayson for team leader Robin, he moved away from the Zeta Tube so that he could now see all of the various teens gathered. Of them, he recognized Kid Flash and… Speedy? "Some sort of an attack? Anyone we know?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is" Came the response from an unfamiliar teen, a dark skinned… Atlantean? Robin guessed from the gills (how the heck was he breathing?) and webbed hands.

"Well, who is it?" Robin looked up at the giant computer monitor to see a massive blob-man smashing through a few unsuspecting police cars.

"Clayface" Robin said through gritted teeth. He'd battled the freak with Batman at least a hundred times, and like Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus, his more recent recurring monsters- he just refused to back down.

"Guys, that thing is just butt-ugly- do we really have to face that?" A spiky haired girl complained, arms crossed. Who was she? No one here was a Titan. No one except Speedy and even he looked well, wrong. The Titan's do exist here right..? No. Probably not, this is some mad fantasy to confuse me, and probably destroy me; I won't find any friends here.

"What, haven't you ever faced a blob monster Rocket?" Kid Flash laughed.

"No, and I can honestly say I never wanted too" The spiky haired one, Rocket, replied.

"Who cares if we want to fight it- we've got to" The large Superman themed one said bitterly.

Robin was already doing his best to guess at their powers and abilities. Thankfully, costumes tended to lend themselves towards that sort of thing. He knew Kid Flash and Speedy; super speed and arrows. But the others? They were up in the air. The Atlantean was probably just like Aqualad, all swimming and telepathy. The Superman knock-off was probably just that, a superman knockoff. The green girl he couldn't guess and he knew from experience that a red x could mean anything. Artemis, with her bow and quiver was obviously all arrows like Speedy. The girl with long black hair clearly had a Houdini theme going on, and was therefore probably magic, now as to whether or not it was real magic or a slight of the hand? He didn't know. The last one... Rocket. No obvious logos or anything, just a glowing belt. And her name, 'Rocket' wasn't too helpful either. All he could guess was that she flew. Really fast. How am I going to play this? How am I going to lead them if I don't know their names or the full extent of their abilities?

The Atlantean was explaining four points on a map of Gotham.

"Clayface is most likely to have entered the sewers from one of these four locations- they are within a block of each other, but each lead to four very different locations. What we have to do is track him down, capture him and see him returned to his cell. Any questions?" Robin only had to look at the map to see a flaw in their plan.

"Yea. Why don't we just wait for him at each of the four locations? We could save time that would be wasted in chasing him and just snag him when he pops out. Assuming he hasn't already- how long ago did he escape?" The Atlantean frowned at him; clearly he didn't see Robin's logic. Great, just like dealing with Cyborg, Robin thought to himself, bracing himself for the argument.

"It is not as simple as that Robin," The older hero said coolly, "The tunnels branch out in several different directions from within. We could only guess which tunnel he took from inside the sewers."

"Not to mention we think he may set charges along the tunnel he's in and totally decimate the city above" Added Speedy, glancing at Robin with intense eyes.

"Well you could have mentioned that from the start," Robin said irritably, glancing up at the pathways of the four tunnels. They went right through Gotham's down town, and all four of them were likely routes… ugh! They'd have to split up into groups of 2... and one group of three… the group of three taking the most likely and or dangerous route and from there… if only these were the Titans. Then he'd just pair Beastboy with Cyborg, himself with Starfire and have Raven go it alone… but they weren't. Why do you care Robin? It's a fantasy. A fake, but it was no good losing the game. Even if it was some plot to mess with him.

"Here's what we do guys. The east tunnel goes right under Gotham's stock district- that means bond buildings and banks. We send a group of three down that one cause that's where Clayface is most likely to hit. The other three tunnels are viable targets sure, but are less likely to be his main goal so we'll have groups of two cover them. Now as far as who goes with who-" The Atlantean cut him off.

"Robin! While you have some very good ideas I must disagree with you, about Clayfaces most likely target at least"

"Oh, why?" Who was the Atlantean kidding? Robin was in charge. He had the most experience and… did he..? He was still with Batman here. Plus, he was the youngest of the bunch, he was a puny freshman. But still, surely this Atlantean joker could see that the stock district was the most likely target? Where else would Clayface hit?

"We cannot ignore the potential threat of the Gotham University Research Center- there they have cutting edge research on not only human genetics but also weaponry and based on the most recent incident on New Year's Day- I think it is safe to assume that they are not after money" The Atlantean explained, the other 'Titans' nodded in understanding and agreement. Clearly this made sense to them, while it only served to confuse Robin. New Year's Day? What happened on New Year's Day? Just go with it Robin, sense told him.

"All right, fine. That make's sense. We'll send three people on that route, sure" He shrugged, creating his usual aura of cool about himself.

"All right, but how are we splitting ourselves? Cause I don't think that Wally and Artemis are such a good idea" The green one said nervously from the back of the group.

"Why shouldn't we be partnered together?" Kid Flash (Wally?) protested loudly.

"Yea, why? It's not like we'll be kissing while we hunt down the human blob" Artemis added.

"I don't know- it just didn't seem like such a good idea…" The green girl said simply.

"Yea well you and Superboy get to work together on missions all the time and you don't even get split up-"

"Would you please!" The Atleantean interrupted the argument, "I agree that we do not want emotions mixed up in this. We have enough on our hands already with Clayface to worry about. So no couple, romantic interest or otherwise affiliated persons will be paired together. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, 'sides I'm fine" Robin said, thankful now for the Atlantean. What a soap opera, he thought to himself watching them stew and steam about.

"Oh really now?" The long-haired Houdini chick said, coming up beside him, "Because I wouldn't have thought so" At that moment she kissed his cheek. At that moment his understanding of the universe collapsed. Turning red as a tomato he exploded.

"What just- what- what did you just- what. I don't even! Houdini! WHAT."

The whole team stopped their chatter and stared at him.

"Sheesh, and I thought I had boy problems" Rocket said, watching him. "Cause that is no way to treat a lady"

Zatanna stared at him with wide blue eyes and before he could say anything remotely comforting, she took off running towards her room, followed closely by Miss Martian.

"Well that could have gone better," Kid Flash said watching the girls disappear. "Robin, seriously man, what the heck? I thought you were totally into her"

I'm 'into' her? I'm not into anyone! Except... well… but that's different! What was going on? Everything had just completely ceased to make sense with that one kiss. A kiss from a girl he didn't even know the name of. Not that that wasn't the first time he'd been kissed by a girl he didn't know… only he was supposed to know this one. Apparently.

"I- I-" He struggled for an explanation, but had none. The rest of the team had gone silent, staring at him. The Atlantean finally spoke up: "We must address the matter at hand. Clayface is still running rampant in the sewers of Gotham City, and we must stop him. Rocket, would you please go and fetch M'gann and Zatanna? Tell that they will be working together on the south section. Rocket, you will be working with Kid Flash in the northern section"

"Right" Rocket nodded, moving to find the missing girls.

"Artemis, you and Superboy will cover the eastern section while Red Arrow, Robin and myself will cover the west and possibly most dangerous section."

"Wait- your giving Robin the fun one? How is that fair?" Superboy complained, looking up broodingly at Boy Wonder.

"It is likely that the University will have many computer measures to handle- Robin is best trained to handle those" The Atlantean said simply.

"Now, to the Zeta Tube. Team- go"

Robin's face burned with emotion as he waited in line to use the Zeta Tube. How could I have messed that up so much? It was going so well until… his cheek still stung from where her lips had touched it. Now he was being babysat by the Atlantean and was hated by the rest of the team. By this point Rockethad returned with M'gann and Zatanna, who looked like she had been crying. You've really messed up this time Robin. He thought to himself as the computer called: IDENTIFIED. ROBIN, B-01. And sent his particles flying to Gotham city.

* * *

"That's Plasmus?" Robin said disgusted, staring in awe at the grotesque creature as it slugged down another vat of toxic waste as if it were a can of monster.

"Yup, that's Plasmus all right" Beastboy said wrinkling his sensitive nose at the awful stench Plasmus emitted. "Man, hasn't this guy ever heard of deodorant?"

"So how do you take him down?" Robin asked.

"By chucking everything you got at him- gotta blast as many holes in him as possible, and do it quick before he repairs himself" Cyborg said, hand transforming into the Sonic Cannon.

"And you must beware his slime!" Starfire added insistently, with the utmost seriousness. He couldn't help but think that she was cute, even though he knew that Zatanna would kill him if she ever knew that he thought some floating alien chick was… well, cute.

"Gotcha, avoid his slime balls- but blast him to bits. Sounds easy enough" He said, a cocky grin forming on his lips.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds" Raven said irritably, only to find that he'd disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"Dude! Since when is Robin a ninja?" Beastboy exclaimed, "I mean, he just poofed right out under our noses!" He stopped talking as he heard a creepy laugh fill the area and a great loud SPLURCH sound as something collided with Plasmus.

"Idiot" Raven muttered, not even bothering to look up as Robin was spat out by the great purple ooze monster, a bomb bursting uselessly in a discarded pile of filth.

"Ugh! This stuff stinks! I am totally not traught right now- what happens if I accidently swallowed it? I don't turn big and green or anything do I?" He exclaimed, trying to spit the purple slime taste out of his mouth. The Titans hurried to his aid, Starfire helping the fallen Boy Wonder up, only to get stuck in the slime herself.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cyborg cried out, firing his sonic cannon uselessly at the beast, who continued to rather chalantly devour toxic waste. "He just won't stop eating!"

"Yea- and is it just me or is he actually smellier than last time we faced him?" Beastboy added, before transforming and stampeding into the slime-ball as a rhino, only to get lost in purple sludge. "Uck.." He moaned, sliding out on the other side of Plasmus.

"My turn," Raven said intensely, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" with a wave of her arms she caused a few empty toxic waste canisters to crash into Plasmus, who belched loudly in response, having finished another vat of toxic waste. Robin meanwhile had finally freed himself from the slime, and drawing an exploding Batarang from his, or, the other Robin's utility belt, threw it at the things head, just as Beastboy flew at the human blob in condor form.

"Beastboy look out!" He called quickly. But it was too late, the Batarang hit the large feather bird and sent Beastboy to the ground. "Beastboy!" The other Titans cried out alarmed, moving to aid their fallen friend. Plasmus meanwhile had finished the last canister of toxic waste and saw to it to get moving to find a new source, and with a blast of acid, melted the wall dividing him and the outside world and left the power plant with dreams of toxic sludge in his simple mind.

"How did that happen?" Cyborg demanded as they all sat in the T-Car covered in purple stinking slime. "Seriously- how did that happen? Plasmus has never gotten away that easy before!"

Robin sulked inwardly; he knew it was his fault. They needed their Robin, the team leader who had left Batman. Not 'the Boy Wonder', or at this moment, the 'Boy Blunder'…

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Robin here acted without telling us anything!" Beastboy raged, still trying to get purple ooze out of his hair, but succeeding in only getting his hair out of his head.

"He is a lot less experienced than our Robin" Raven agreed, arms crossed.

"Friends! Please! Let us not attack our new firend Robin- no matter how inexperienced he may be or how strange his flat physics-defying hair is!" Starfire cried out, causing a green starbolt to be sent flying out the front windshield.

"Well, great. Now the T-Car isn't street legal!" Cyborg roared, "Guess we're walking home!"

Robin sank down lower into his seat, leaving a trail of purple sludge above him. How did all this happen? And why? Was it Klarion's goal to switch the two of us? The only one of these 'Titans' who seems to be on my side is Starfire… and even that is probably superficial, based on appearance only... Why couldn't it be ficial? Based on himself? Based on the Robin who could hack stuff and didn't use a big metal rod to fight bad guys but his brains instead? He was just as good a Robin as he was... really… Wait. He could hack stuff.

"Guys, I-" He began.

"You what?" Cyborg asked, looking over him imposingly.

"I have an idea, on how to find Plasmus again"

"Really..?" Raven asked, floating above the purple trail they were leaving, all while dripping purple slime herself.

"Yes, really. I can hack into the city's main frame- traffic cameras, that sort of thing. And based on how many of those there are around here, if Plasmus doesn't come up on one of them- then he's nowhere"

"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed leaping for joy and sending another wave of purple ooze over the team. "Oops. I am sorry," She said instantly ashamed.

"No, it's all right Star. I'm totally traught. Don't worry about it" he said beaming at her. A tick at the back of his mind reminded him of Zatanna… she's your girlfriend. And besides, they'll be getting you home in no time. Right? Right..?

End chapt. 7.

WHAT IS THIS? DRAMA? HOLY ROMANTIC TENSION BATMAN!


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, sewers. What was it with slime-ball monsters and the sewers? Robin wondered to himself as he tried to avoid stepping in puddles. He was at the front of the group; behind him was the Atlantean whose name he still didn't know, while 'Red Arrow' made up the rear. They didn't say a word to each other. Not that they had too, the green chick- Miss Martian, had hooked them all up telepathically, something which Robin wasn't too comfortable with. But he'd messed things up enough as it was so he just went with it. With his luck it was probably actually some computer downloading his memories and he'd just given it direct access. But he didn't want any more of the NPCs to turn against him… he'd seen Inception; it was bad when the dream people noticed you. Really bad. The telepathic link itself was, if anything, just plain annoying. He really didn't need to hear Zatanna and M'gann ranting about him in a semi-private conversation or that awful 'Call Me Maybe' song that was apparently stuck in KF's head. Kid Flash had already apologized about a thousand times for HEY THIS IS CRAZY popping up every twenty seconds in everyone's heads, the worst thing was he only seemed to remember the chorus, so that just repeated on loop. Over and over again. Robin was really having trouble seeing the benefits of telepathic communication, and tried to imagine what chaos it would be if the Titans used it. 5 minutes of hearing Raven's thoughts would probably be enough for them to give up on the idea forever.

The Atlantean sent a wide-berth thought out to all of them, "Team- check in. Any sign of Clayface? Because thus far we have found nothing"

Miss Martian was the first to respond, "Nope, nothing here. Although we did find a whole coupon book, everything from buy one get one free tacos to cookie dough"

"Well that's useless. What, we'll just feed Clayface cookie dough until he explodes?" Superboy thought in snidely, "And we have nothing here."

The trio walked on for a little ways more. Where's the fourth group? Robin wondered. They should have checked in… and come to think of it, 'Call Me Maybe' has finally stopped… The Atlantean must have heard his thoughts because he then called out to the main group again,

"Kid Flash? Rocket? What about you? What is your situation?" For a moment there was nothing, just silence.

"Kid Flash?" Robin called out now, heart stopped in his chest. Had something happened? KF and Rocket were supposed to be in the least likely region for Clayface to attack, had they run into trouble anyways? Suddenly a familiar tune entered their minds: HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY.

"Robin…? Is that you? Your brain sounds like it has a cold…" Kid Flash said weakly from his end.

"Wally! Are you all right? What happened? We totally lost you there" Artemis asked, her mind clearly filled with concern.

BUT HERES MY NUMBER…. "Yea, ugh. We got attacked" …SO CALL ME MAYBE… "We're kinda in a sticky situation right now" HEY...I ….JUST….. The dumb song seemed to going in slow motion.

"He's blacking out!" Red Arrow now, speaking up for the first time since they headed out.

"Kid Flash! Wake up now! Focus!" Robin ordered, and as soon as he finished that thought, Call Me Maybe picked up in speed again.

"Sorry guys…we're kinda hanging from the ceiling right now- bloods all rushed to my head…Rocket doesn't look so good, I think she might be hurt"

"How are you hanging from the ceiling?" Zatanna wondered aloud.

"Clayface…mud…sticky. Ew." THIS IS CRAZY.

"Where are you?" Robin demanded, sending a concerned glance to the Atlantean and Speedy- Red Arrow.

"I dunno… I think he moved us…. Don't feel so good…" CALL ME MAYBE.

"Think! He cannot have taken you far!" The Atlantean directed.

"Yea- are there any landmarks? Maybe colors on the wall? Anything?" Robin added, earning a frown from the Atlantean. Stupid fish-boy.

"Uh, there's a swirling vortex of water under us…like a giant toilet bowl or something… and Rob, hey, your voice sounds funny- ha, ha ha…."

"Oh! Poor Wally!" Miss Martian gasped, "I hope he's all right!"

"At least that dumb songs finally stopped" Superboy grumbled. "Now where's a giant bowl at?

Robin thought back to the map on the computer screen… "They're back at the center of all this- right between all of us!"

"Are you certain?" The Atlantean inquired, staring at him intensely with eyes so light that they were almost colorless.

"Positive!" He replied, watching the Atlantean with growing suspicion. What was with this guy? He's been on me since we started this mission…

"I have only been on you because of your improper conduct earlier, Robin" The Atlantean said frowning, "Really, you must be more careful of what you think over the telepathic link."

Ugh! Conceited little… The Atlantean looked down on him with those creepy fish eyes again, before giving orders to the rest of the team.

"We must all re-group back at the center and then Kid Flash and Rocket require our assistance and it is more than likely that Clayface is with them. We must hurry or we may be too late. Team- go!"

The dash down the sewer tunnels was not what Robin would call fun, he could feel their NPC minds all over his, and he didn't like it. And it was getting harder to hide his thoughts from them, he was only thankful that he wasn't Beastboy, who would probably have spoiled everything by now with his big mouth. The team was relaying just how far from the center of the system they were over the telepathic link, so that now instead of Call Me Maybe constantly being heard- it was strains of numbers.

"450 meters!"

"300 Meters!"

"100 Meters!"

Robin, Speedy- no, Red Arrow, and the Atlantean were the first to reach the center. It was a circular room with exactly four tunnel off shoots. There was no visible floor, just water that spiraled wildly and Robin had a feeling that falling in would result in surefire death. Unless of course the Atlantean could handle whirlpools.

"Where's KF?" Red Arrow asked out loud, being the last one in.

"There" The Atlantean said pointing gravely at the ceiling. Suspended from the ceiling were the Kid Flash and Rocket, upside down and very much unconscious. A great glob of extra sticky mud was all that was keeping them up there.

"Well how are we going to get them down from there?" Red Arrow gawked, looking at the eerie living stalactites.

"Never mind that- where's Clayface?" Robin pointed out. Other than the ghastly ceiling ornaments, there was no sign of Clayface. Unless…

"He's headed down one of the other tunnels!" Robin said suddenly, "He's going after the rest of the team!"

"And how can you be sure?" The Atlantean asked him, arms crossed.

"Because there's nowhere else for him to have gone- we'd have seen him if he went our way, the others are in trouble!" What was with this fish-boy? Did he want his friends to get hurt?

"And how are we to know which of the other two tunnels he took? Or that he didn't escape out of Kid Flash and Rocket's assigned tunnel?"

"We don't- so we'll have to split up! There's three of us, one for each tunnel! I'll take the one Kid Flash-"

"Oh, of course you want to take that tunnel!" The Atlantean finally lost it. "And I suppose you would be content to leave your other teammates behind while you go and play hero as well?"

"What are you talking about? I don't want anyone to get hurt- especially not under my watch!" Robin roared back.

"Hey, uh, guys, not to interrupt or anything but should we cut Kid Flash and Rocket down?" Red Arrow asked timidly from the sidelines.

"No!" Both Robin and the Atlantean shouted at him.

"What do you mean 'under your watch' anyways? I am the leader of this mission- not you!" The Atlantean shot back at Robin infuriated.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it! If we'd listened to me in the first place then maybe we'd have caught Clayface by now!"

"Um- I think Kid Flash is slipping- should we go and help him…?" Red Arrow asked quietly, watching on awkwardly.

"No!" The two leaders roared again.

The Atlantean picked up right from where he left off, "Robin! Honestly I was going to attribute your recent change in behavior to what you surface dwelling humans call 'hormones' but clearly I was mistaken!"

"'Surface dwelling humans'? You're really going to spin it that way? Even Aqualad wouldn't go that far-" Robin was cut off by the Atlantean,

"I AM AQUALAD! AND I DID GO THAT FAR!"

"Guys- I'm just gonna go get KF and Rocket down ok?" Red Arrow said, awkwardly sliding away from the two, entirely unnoticed.

"Wait." Robin said, stopping. "You're Aqualad? You're not Aqualad! He's- he's- he wears blue! Not red!"

"Yes I am! And Robin I think that this proves it-"

"Proves what?" Miss Martian stood with Zatanna by her side, arms crossed. Crud. How long have they been standing there? Reality clicked back into place. Red Arrow was checking KF and Rocket's pulses off to the side, Artemis seated at Wally's side, wiping muck out of his face while Superboy stood listening at each tunnels mouth. Super hearing… of course… he'd heard the whole thing. They all had, he realized as he remembered the telepathic link. And he'd completely forgotten about KF and Rocket in his desperate attempt to be a better leader than….Aqualad?

"This proves that the Batman's fears were correct. Robin is not Robin. He is a second mole" Aqualad said simply, arms crossed.

"A second what?" Robin asked, suddenly fearful. They think I'm a mole? They're on to me… the NPCs realized I'm not one of them? Is that it? But then, who was the first mole? Have the other titans gone through this same thing? Horrible images entered his head, one of Cyborg's arm being crushed by the Superboy with his Kryptonian strength, another of Raven being out magiced by Zatanna, a third of Beastboy flying for his life only to be shot down by Rocket and Miss Martian. And the last one, of Starfire, cornered by Aqualad and Red Arrow, only to be defeated.

"A second mole- when we freed Superboy Cadmus obtained samples of not only mine but Robin and Kid's DNA, and while we thought that it was destroyed… clearly we were mistaken" Aqualad explained.

"That doesn't mean he's part me does it? Cause I'm willing to bet that with all the explosions that blood got intermingled, and well, ew. I am not ready to be a clone daddy." Kid Flash asked having woken up shortly before from his escapade as a chandelier. "No offense SB, Arrow"

"Wait- you mean you think he's like me?" Red Arrow asked seriously, serving only to confuse Robin. Was Red Arrow the first mole? But if so, what was he doing here now? And what, did they think he was some sort of a clone? Did that mean that the Titans were never here?

"Now that I think about it, while his mind seems similar to our Robin, it's still completely different from our Robin" Miss M said glancing from hero to hero.

"Explains the voice thing" Superboy added gruffly, "Kid Flash wasn't the only one who thought his thoughts sounded weird"

"And if it was his old DNA and memories, well, of course he wouldn't have been dating me" Zatanna said softly.

Robin took a step back. What would they do with him? And how had all this happened in the first place? Another part of him, at the very back of his mind wondered; was it really all some mad fantasy? Or was he the one who was broken…?

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked them, asked all of them. "Throw me in some prison? Kill me?"

"We do not wish to harm you," Aqualad said, "However- you have infiltrated our Team and clearly intended to cause harm to us all, and for that, clone, expect the worst" He drew his water-bearers as he said this, tattoos beginning to glow.

"Well, you'll have to try pretty hard, cause they don't call me the 'Boy Wonder' for nothing," Robin said gravely before taking off running down the sewer tunnel.

"After him!" He heard Aqualad cry as he ran. So stupid, so stupid! How did he slip up? How did he wind up in this mess? And what if... what if they were right? But they couldn't be, the Titans, they were so real… but then, everything else was wrong. Wayne Manor alone was constructed in his mind as if someone had used a blurry old photograph… so why not everything else? But the Titans…. Starfire. Focus Robin, he told himself, focus and get out of this. You're clever, you'll figure this out. For now though, survive. He ducked into an alcove as the Kid Flash flew past him at over a hundred miles an hour. I need to get out of here. And then, looking up, he saw his exit.

* * *

"We are not hacking the city main frame!" Cyborg exploded, making Robin cringe. "I don't know how it's like back on Tamaran or in your universe- but we're the good guys! We don't hack the city main frame! That's what bad guys do to spy on good guys like us!" Clearly, Robin had hit a sore point, despite befriending Starfire.

"Well back in MY universe we can hack it because the Justice League is allowed access to everything! We're allowed access to whatever we need so long as we stop the bad guys!" Robin shot back.

"Well this isn't your world! It's ours. We have to use our own tech back at Titan Tower to do any of that sort of thing!" Cyborg irritably in response.

"Well you're never going to catch Plasmus if we have to walk all the way back to Titan Tower!" Robin returned, "He'll be long gone by the time we even make it back there!"

"And whose' fault is that? Not mine! Besides- what would you use to hack the mainframe? Cause unless you've got a magic computer stashed somewhere on you, you're not hacking anything" Cyborg crossed his arms and grinned, clearly he thought he'd won.

"The computer in my glove of course! See-" Robin moved to activate the holographic computer, only to remember that this Robin didn't have it. All he had was useless green fabric.

"You have a computer in your glove…? Dude." Beastboy exclaimed, about to zoom over to see for himself when Raven caught him by the arm. "Don't" She said darkly.

"I did have a computer in my glove- clearly your Robin is completely inept at technology!" Robin stated exasperated.

"Oh so now your bashing our Robin!" Cyborg replied angered even further.

"No, I'm just saying that I'm more ept at technology than he is"

"Oh more ept eh? Cause last I checked it's your 'eptness' with technology didn't exactly help us when we were fighting Plasmus now did it?"

"Well maybe if you'd come up with a better plan" Retorted Robin.

"Well maybe if you'd stuck around long enough to hear it! You went and disappeared right as soon as we got there! What kinda teamwork is that?"

"Friends! Let us not argue like this! Perhaps we can work out a…compromise! Yes! And maybe I can provide us with some of the unhealthy junk foods when we return to Titan Tower yes?"

"Star, stay out of this." Cyborg said shaking his head, "We can't half-hack the mainframe or half return to Titan Tower"

"Well one of us is going to have to give in because the way we're arguing, he's probably long gone by now!" Robin returned, having lost all sense of the inner calm Batman tried so hard to keep him to return to.

"No thanks to you! If you had just stuck with us then maybe he wouldn't have gotten way yea? Maybe if you'd been just a little more like our Robin then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well I'm not your Robin! And you need to accept that- we're two completely different people!"

"And I'm starting to wonder just how completely different you are," Cyborg said darkly, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" How different I am? Sure I'm younger… and still work with Batman, but really? Seriously? What was he on about now?

"We know you're from another universe- we just don't know what sort of universe that is," Cyborg explained.

"What would make you think it's any different form your universe? I mean think about it, we both have teams, we both have Robins, we both fight bad guys, seems pretty much the same to me" Robin growled. Really now, what was he talking about? Surprisingly, it was Beastboy who stepped up with the answer.

"Warp Trek." He said simply.

"Warp …what?" Robin asked confused, raising a brow.

"Warp Trek, in season 2 episode 4 in the episode 'Mirror, Mirror' Captain Kerr is in a teleporter accident that accidently send him to another universe. It's basically the same as the real universe in that everyone's the same, But!" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Let me guess, everyone's evil?" Robin interrupted before he could continue.

"Yeeeaa! Like say for instance, Mr. Mork had an evil beard! And evil eyebrows! And did evil things like try to take over the world and get Kerr to trust him and, and-" Beastboy explained rapidly.

"I'm getting the picture. You think I'm Robin, but from an evil universe." Robin's heart sank. How could they think that? They'd been getting on so well… and he'd honestly thought he'd made friends with all of them, Starfire especially, but even she looked thoughtful at Beastboy's suggestion. Was their liking of him really just superficial? Was really just because he looked like their Robin? But why would they go so far as to assume he's evil…?

"It isn't impossible" Raven said from under her hood. "There are thousands of alternate universes out there- and some of them are pretty scary."

"But Robin- other Robin is our friend! Right?" Starfire protested, hands clenched together.

"I don't know Starfire. He isn't our Robin. And he did plant bombs on us almost right after he got here." Cyborg said grimly.

"And when we were fighting Plasmus I totally got nailed by one of his boomerang things!" Beastboy added. "I bet you didn't even want us to catch him did you? How do we know you aren't the one who let him out? I mean- Plasmus did escape from prison. Today. After you arrived."

"But I didn't- I wouldn't! I'm not that sort of person- I want to try and catch Plasmus, remember?" Robin said looking back and forth from Titan to Titan. How could they turn on him like this? His team would never do that, just look at Red Arrow, he was literally made to destroy us and we trust him…

"Do you?" Cyborg asked, looking down on the much shorter boy, "Cause that's not how it looks from here,"

"Friends! Why don't we return to the tower and do the talk this out? Or the leave each other alone? Clearly we are all very tired and when I am tired I tend to get angry and-"

"Starfire. Stop it; clearly they don't want me here. And I don't think I want to be here either" Robin said lifting a hand.

"But-"

"I'm leaving."

"And where exactly are you going now hmm?" Cyborg demanded, arms still crossed as Robin turned around to go.

"Home. Gotham. It may be one messed up city, but it can't be as bad as here. Even with your messed up Robin's disaster of a homelife" Robin replied, giving Cyborg one last glance before firing his grappling hook up a building and ascending.

"Well how are you gonna get there? Gothams on the other side of the country!" Cyborg shouted at him.

"I'll walk!" Robin called back before fully disappearing from view.

"Look what you've done!" Raven moaned. "With him gone we'll never be able to get our Robin back. Ever. Have you ever heard of anyone with magic in Gotham? Because I haven't."

"Look, if the kid wants to go blow off some steam let him- Robin has to do that sometimes you know that," Cyborg said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Yea! Our Robin- we don't know how this one thinks!" Beastboy replied, arms held in the air to emphasize the chaos that was going on.

"Well we're just going to have to hope that he is like our Robin ok? For now we have Plasmus to worry about. Besides, he left his communicator behind, see?" Cyborg grumbled, before straightening up and beginning to walk towards the tower again. Starfire stooped down and picked up the little yellow communicator, "Oh Robin…" She said softly, watching at the others began to follow the great bulk that was Cyborg. "Could this be any worse than it already is..?" She wondered aloud. Almost instantly, it began raining, as if to answer that question.

Robin pounced from rooftop to rooftop, not really thinking about where he was going. He tried to control his emotions as he ran, tried to keep himself from crying, acting like a kid. It was terrible being the youngest hero. And it always had been because the others would always expect him to be just as mature as they were, and with Batman and Aqualad to live up to, it was hard. Really hard, sometimes he just wanted to be a kid… but he couldn't. His vision blurred as he ran, the pounding rainwater didn't help either. Don't cry… come on Robin! Get ahold of yourself… be calm, be cool. Get back to the aster, be whelmed… he leapt. Missed, hit a puddle and skidded along a gravel and tar roof before finally sliding to a stop. Argh! How stupid all this was! How could they think that I'm evil? And to think, somewhere out there in his body was their team leader. Oh wouldn't he be proud of them if he could see just them, turning away from the door someone who may as well be him, save for a few minor details. I bet that my team didn't turn him away… they never would. We helped Superboy and Red Arrow, we accepted the fact that M'gann is a white Martian and that Artemis has the craziest pedigree in the whole wide superhero filled world. So why wouldn't they accept him? And what was he going to do now? He couldn't go back to the Tower like this, and he sure as heck would never make it to Gotham… I have to show them; he thought to himself, I have to prove that I am good. That I am just as good as their Robin, and I know just how to do it. Getting to his feet he breathed deeply, head clearing up and inner sense of aster returning.

He felt ready to take on the whole freaking world, and show it that he was Robin, and he was whelmed.

End chapt. 8.

HOLY DISTRUST BATMAN.

What could YJ Robin possibly be up to?

What will become of TT Robin?

Will the abominable Clayface and Plasmus ever be captured?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME, SAME BATSITE, SAME BATAUTHOR.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fascinating isn't it?" Slade asked casually, not looking away from the eerie black-rimmed other-worldly windows. "How the introduction of one variable can make all the difference"

Klarion cringed; he'd thought his entrance had been unnoticed, sneaky even. Apparently nothing went unnoticed by this great snot-nosed bully.

"Oh I wouldn't know. I tend to think that sometimes things need time to fully play out, chaos especially" He replied bitterly. They were in Slade's current secret hideout; an old condemned tenant building on the edge of Jump City, someplace forgotten and filled with bad memories. Just how Slade liked it.

"Klarion, Klarion Klarion," Slade tsked "You really need to watch a master at his work" beneath his mask a cruel smile was forming. Things were going perfectly, and with this brat under his control, well, soon the whole of both the Teen Titans and The Young Justice would be eliminated. And then the world would be in his hands.

"You'd think a Master would be smart enough to just jump in and kill them now" Klarion growled back, arms crossed.

"Klarion, please, consider just for a moment, how by adding the variables of Plasmus and Clayface to your little game the rules changed. Before they would have probably been content to help the Robins return to where they belong, only now instead they have turned against them, all because you freed the monsters"

"Yes…" Klarion growled in agreement, not that he had much choice in the matter, Teekl was held tight in Slade's arms, rendered helpless by the collar around his neck. And with Teekl's safety jeopardized, Klarion was defenseless. "But that still doesn't explain why you don't just remove them yourself! Seriously, why not?"

"Because Klarion, it's more fun this way." Slade replied, stroking Teekl in order to infuriate Klarion, "After all, the way things are going now- one Robin will be destroyed by his own stupidity, in a quest for redemption, while the other will meet his end at the hands of his would-be friends, convinced that perhaps he has lost his mind. Really, it's a lot more poetic that way than if I were to swoop in and end it now,"

"And supposing that it doesn't work?" Klarion asked, hands balled up into fists.

"Oh trust me Klarion, it will work. We've only just begun. Chaos will reign"

End chap 9.

HOLY CHAOS BATMAN.

Short, sweet yup.

Oh and I guess nows the time to warn you, I leave for a week long vacation on Tuesday D:

Let's see how much of this I can get done in the meantime :3


	10. Chapter 10

Robin dashed from street corner to street corner, stopping only to dump his communicator into the open backpack of a random pedestrian. Run… run… escape. He thought to himself, turning now into an alleyway to stop for a breath. Crouching down low amongst trashcans and dumpsters, he sulked. Am I the one at fault? Am I the broken one? The not real one? A clone…? If I am the fake one, then where's the real Robin? Is he dead? And who is he? Clearly he and I act pretty differently from each other, because they all saw right through me… assuming that this whole thing was real anyways. Ugh! Think now Robin! There must be a plausible explanation, something, anything. Maybe I am a clone… maybe I'm not. His heart thundered in his chest at the thought of his being fake, a copy. Nothing better than a counterfeit; illegal and undesirable. I just wish I knew… but it's not like I have some sort of a hidden magic computer on me to look any of this up. No, I'm on my own, I'll just have to… does it matter? I'm not real. Neither are the Titans! I've been wrong all along! I've completely lost my mind! But wait. Think now, just for a moment Robin, the one sensible part of his mind left told him, the part built in by Batman, the one that solved crimes and stopped bad guys. Think! Aqualad said that they had believed the DNA sample to have been destroyed. Kid Flash mentioned explosions. And Red Arrow was the first mole. First off, what idiot villain would try to use the same trick twice? Especially with Batman around? Second, from the sounds of it- that DNA sample had a pretty short life span. It was probably destroyed, and even if it had lived, like KF said, it would be damaged. Intermixed with, and he shivered at the thought, the DNA of Kid Flash and Aqualad. And based on the fact that he had no gills to speak of and not a trace of super speed (and he was pretty sure he had a soul, so no ginger side effects either), he couldn't possibly be their clone. Or anyone's clone for that matter.

He began to get back to his feet, heart-rate slowing with new found confidence. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire; his memories of them were all so real, so detailed, they couldn't have been faked. The Titans had to be real. He had to be real. This was the fake world; it was just trying to confuse him. But who made it? And why? There hadn't been a single trace of Britain for it to be Mad Mod's doing, and it was too detailed for Mumbo Jumbo or anyone else for that matter. No. It had to be a new villain, someone they hadn't encountered before. Someone good with computers maybe, someone who could create an entire world, like something out of the matrix. Well he would show them. He'd turn it off, the place had to have a main center of operations, they always did. So where was this ones? It would have to be someplace hard to reach, someplace that would be protected, defended. Suddenly he felt incredibly stupid. You gotta be kidding me, he thought to himself. I was standing right in front of it! Mt. Justice with its giant supercomputer! How the heck did I miss it? I'll just go there, bust the thing and then wake up! I just have to get there somehow…

His thoughts were broken by the sound of voices. Three very familiar, very undesirable voices. Robin ducked down beneath the trash bins; he could just make them out: Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad, still looking for him. Did the communicator plant slow them down at all? Clearly not. Can't let myself get caught, not now. Now I have a plan, now I have get to Mt. Justice and get back to the Titans. They could be in trouble, in the same situation I'm in now.

"Do you hear him Superboy?" Aqualad asked, glancing up and down the street apprehensively.

"You realize this is the city right? Hearing one human heartbeat in a crowd of thousands is like finding a lost chopstick in China" Superboy complained in response, "Now shut up, I'm trying to focus."

They're trying to draw me out, Robin thought to himself, otherwise they'd just use M'gann's telepathy. He can't really hear me, they just want me to think he can… right? Unless he can hear me and wants me to act stupid, to panic… battle strategy. Ugh, so complicated. So, which is it? Can he or can't he hear me? He waited, hand wrapping around the handle of an abandoned broom; the head had broken off. If he had to, he would fight. And he'd definitely win.

"There he is!" Superboy pointed down the alleyway, the others moved instantly.

"I see him!" Miss Martian said as Robin leapt back to his feet, firing his grappling gun up towards the roof.

"Not again!" Superboy complained loudly as Robin disappeared over the rooftops.

"Quickly! After him!" Aqualad ordered, "M'gann- fly after him, Superboy get onto that rooftop- I'll join you shortly!"

"Yea, as soon as you find a way up," Superboy snickered, bounding up and onto the rooftop, M'gann floating ahead of him. Come and get me, Robin scowled leaping from rooftop to rooftop, I'm ready. You're just some computer defense system yea? Well, sorry, but I need to get back to my team.

Unfortunately for him though, he ran out of rooftop. Turning around he saw the Martian flying at him, with Superboy not far behind. Down below, Aqualad was catching up, ready to snag Robin when he descended. He was completely surrounded. Well then, he thought snidely, they asked for it.

"Robin please! We don't want to fight you- just let me erase the Cadmus programming from your mind, everything will make sense then all right?" M'gann begged, landing in front of the Boy Wonder, moving forward slowly, carefully, as if he were a wild animal. Was she kidding? After she erases stuff from my memory? That's not happening. That'd probably be more like this mad computer game erasing me from the system.

"In your dreams" Robin said, knocking her back with the broom handle. She, understandably, retaliated.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Robin" She said, sending a psychic wave at him, which knocked him backwards. He looked back behind him and crud, he was running out of roof. Can't let her hit me like that again, I'll go right over! He dove at her, she's a floater just like Raven or Star, fight her the same way… He nailed her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. "Ugn!" She gasped.

"M'gann!" Superboy shouted jumping over towards Robin to stop him, only to be butted in the chest in mid-air, knocked literally off of the entire building. Ought to buy me some time. Robin thought to himself. Martian threw a punch at Robin, only to have it deflected by the metal-broom staff. Before she could attack him again, he knocked her in the head, successfully knocking her out, but she wasn't badly injured, Robin had standards, even for computer programs.

"Sorry, but I'm out of here," He said simply before running off again, this time in the opposite direction.

Where to Robin? He wondered to himself. Sure he knew he had to get to Mt. Justice but he had no idea where any other Zeta Tubes were. The obvious ones were at Wayne Manor and the one they entered Gotham from. Both of which would be heavily defended. Too bad I have no idea where any others are, again he wished that just for a second he had access to a computer, he could get into the Justice League files and find out for himself where the Zeta Tubes were located, but nope. He didn't. In the meantime, best idea would be to lay low and to get out of this darn uniform, it wasn't his and it made him stick out like a sore thumb. Clothes'll be a problem no matter what though, can't go into a store without giving away my location and I have absolutely no money on hand. Not even spare change. He could, probably, if he wanted to try and put it on some sort of a Justice League tab but that would really expose him. So for now, red and black jumpsuit it is. But where to? The Zeta Tube we entered with will probably be more heavily covered than the one at Wayne Manor, none of the league knows Batman's secret identity, so the only person he'd have to get through there is well, Batman. Great. He may as well be trying to teach Silkie not to eat the furniture. It was impossible. But he had to try, for the Titans. Besides, it's not like it was a real Batman- it was a fake one in a fake world. He'd be sloppy, choppy and at nowhere near the same level as the real thing. He could do this. Just how do I get there? A grin formed on his lips as he saw his means, time to catch the bus.

Ok Robin, worst idea ever. He thought to himself clinging to the top of the bus with only his Birdarang's holding him on. You just had to be sneaky didn't you. Oh no, you couldn't actually ride in the bus, no sir. You had to ride on top of it because someone might say 'Hey look! It's Robin!' and completely expose you. Stupid paranoid idiot! Ugh! He laid himself as flat as humanly possible as the bus went into a tunnel, only about four inches of head room above him. As the bus cruised along, his hand slipped from the Birdarang. Oh no! He grappled for it uselessly and slid back about a foot before he slammed down a second Birdarang. As his hand came down some sort of a holographic screen flicked up. What the heck? A magical hidden computer? He gawked staring at the thing as it relayed through everything from the presidential campaign to funny cat videos to… Castleville? Seriously? Where did this thing come from? And why now? From the looks of it, even inside the tunnel it had pretty awesome Wifi receptors. This would have been so much more useful about one bus and five rooftops ago, he thought to himself grimly. Now why's it in my glove? How is that practical? Wouldn't it flick on all the time during battle? Or couldn't it get smashed if his arm got grabbed by some seriously strong super-bad dude? And what if it got wet? What then? Clearly the 'real' Robin of this world was a complete idiot and hopelessly inept at even grasping basic tactical concepts.

The bus exited the tunnel, finally. Robin pulled himself up, grabbing the second Birdarang and grinning as he saw the 'Gotham City: Where life is worth living!' sign, polluted with years of graffiti that said things like 'Gotham City: Where crime is worth having!'. That's Gotham for you, there really was no city like it. I mean really, what city could deal with psychopaths who did everything from poison the air with giant plant monsters to hand out exploding umbrellas on the street (And people still take them?) other than Gotham? Fifteen minutes out of the city he leapt from the top of the bus, unnoticed by the passengers. At least, he hoped so; they probably noticed the Birdarangs sticking through the ceiling, but really, this WAS Gotham. What did they expect? Robin was feeling pretty good about himself, all he had to do now was get to Wayne Manor and into the Batcave. After that, it'd be smooth sailing for sure. Sure, he hadn't quite figured out how to turn off the holographic computer so it was still floating above his forearm like some sort of alien bracelet. And Wayne Manor was still a twenty minute walk off the beaten trail from here. But he didn't care, in fact he felt awesome, perfect even. He'd lost the Young Justice ages ago and even if they did come back, he could take them. Easy. He hurried along down the road, resisting the urge to whistle theme music; there was nothing- absolutely nothing that could keep him down.

* * *

Sometimes you just had to do things the old fashioned way. Which is why Robin had returned to the scene of the crime. No hacking, no computers, just the good old fashioned way. The fact of the matter was that he and Batman weren't just crime fighters, they were also detectives, and not just any detectives: the world's greatest detectives. So he returned to the Jump City Nuclear Power Plant and began investigating and searching for clues. Clues really weren't that hard to find, the fact of the matter is that giant purple ooze monsters were pretty sloppy about their crime scenes and while he didn't exactly leave fingerprints, there were purple ooze prints that would lead him right to Plasmus. I've got this all right, Robin grinned looking at the purple prints that lead out of the power plant, why we didn't just follow him in the first place… whatever.

He soon learned why. The rain had washed away quite a bit of the crud for one, for another, Plasmus was crazy. Sometimes he looped back to the same place like three times taking three different routes, sometimes it appeared that he'd jumped across entire city blocks, at one point Robin found himself following the path of what he thought might be a really giant game of hopscotch, the squares being four story buildings. Plasmus, he reflected, really has no brain to speak of. Or if he does it's simple, and selfish. He's only after food and pleasure. Sustaining himself while being entertained, and not caring who gets in his way, basic core of an evil heart. How could the Titans think I'm evil? He wondered to himself, stopping to scope out the next blob of purple muck. I'm a good guy, through and through… Maybe because they were only looking at me superficially, to look at me ficially, to see what's really there, might just be painful. I'm not their Robin, and never will be. I won't abandon Batman. And if I ever do leave him, well, I won't be Robin, I'll be someone else. Shaking his head he looked back and forth uselessly for another purple stain. Great, rain really isn't helping me here. It's either really far away or it's been washed away, what a disaster. Groaning to himself, he turned around and in doing so narrowly avoided being beheaded by a pink light beam. Instead it took out his left sleeve.

"Hey this is a rental!" He shouted, glaring up at the source of the pink energy beam. Standing above him on the rooftop of a slightly taller building were three freaks. The first was a dwarf with a thing for Doctor Octopus, the second was a giant with a dumb expression and thick biceps. The third and final reminded him vaguely of Raven, a pink haired girl who emanated dark power. He was fine with all this, they were obviously bad guys of some sort, what he couldn't figure out was how the heck the pink ones hair stayed up like that. Magic? Costume hair spray? What did it do when it was wet? Wait… it's raining. And staying up. Ok, clown hair spray for sure.

"A rental? What's snot face saying now?" The dwarf octopus asked his partners, arms crossed.

"Beats me- let's just catch him, Brother Blood will be pleased that we brought him Robin!" The pink one cackled, hands glowing with pink energy.

"Yea, and we'll be back at the top of the class!" The big one said cracking his knuckles. Class? Brother Blood? What were these freaks talking about? I do not have time for this. Plus, they totally just trashed other Robin's costume, not cool. Sure, it's already covered in purple slime, but to tear it? Not cool at all. Don't want to get other me mad that's for sure.

"Get him!" The pink one said, firing pink energy beams at Robin who promptly began to run.

"I do not have time for this!" He complained, firing his grappling hook at another building. As he was swinging away on it, a pink beam of energy hit the hook and- it slipped? Oh no! Suddenly he was falling wildly towards the roof. He saved himself though by doing a quick somersault in the air, landing dramatically on his feet.

"Don't have time for us? What a snot nosed creep!" The dwarf screamed, "After him!" Next thing Robin knew, he was surrounded on all sides by the three freaks. Seriously, who are these guys? Robin wondered, parlaying blows left and right, ducking out of the way from a punch from the big one which kept going and hit the shrimp instead. They promptly took to fighting eachother. "You crud butt!" "Argh! You freak!" "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Mammoth! Gizmo!" The pink one yelled angrily, "You idiots! Ugh, sometimes a girl just has to do things herself!" She took off after Robin, who had taken advantage of the distraction to escape. "Oh no you don't!" She said, firing an energy beam, which collided with his cape. His cape promptly wrapped itself about him, knocking him to the ground. Stupid cape, guess The Incredibles were right, he thought dully as he pulled himself back up. The pink one stood right in front of him, grinning wickedly from ear to ear.

"You really shouldn't have gone out without your little team," She laughed, grabbing him by the front of his shirt with one hand, the other hand gleaming wickedly with pink. All right, Robin, think fast now, you've been in worse situations than this…

"You really shouldn't have left your team behind," He shot back, holding up a bomb with his free hand. It was blinking.

"Gah!" She dropped him just as the bomb went off, knocking both of them backwards. He land on his feet, pink girl was not so lucky, she lay flat on her back.

"Right," Robin said, looking down on her, "If you don't mind, I'm busy being getting back to the aster" And with that he took off, cape swooshing dramatically behind him as he headed in the general direction Plasmus.

Plasmus as it would happen had found a new source of toxic sludge. The city dump, which for some mad reason had stacks upon stacks of old computers, cell phones, batteries and hybrid car engines just up for the taking. They were probably waiting to be recycled in an effort to save the planet; unfortunately they never got that far. Plasmus was pigging out; the pistons of a Prius lay out in front of him like a plate of spare ribs, with iphone guts sauce and a side of batteries. He was at least twice the size he'd been when the Titans faced him earlier; apparently you are what you eat, because all of the toxic crud he'd eaten had made him bigger. Robin wrinkled his nose at the repulsive stench, he'd gotten smellier too. Right then Robin, just gotta blast him from all sides and fast enough to keep him from healing. Easy. With that he launched himself at the beast, firing batarangs and bombs, circling around the beast so as to hit him from all sides.

"Boom," He said dramatically as he skidded to a stop, back turned from the explosion. Purple slime rained down on him everywhere and he felt pretty traught, after all, he'd just beat the thing singlehandedly. Right? Wrong. A giant purple hand came from out of nowhere and wrapped itself around him.

"Agh! Why don't you guys ever just stay down the first time?" He exclaimed as he was lifted from the ground. Plasmus made a noise that might have been laughing, before he chucked Robin into an enormous pile of trash. Amidst baby diapers and rotting food, Robin racked his brain for an idea. All of those bombs just bounced off him harmlessly! It's like he can't be penetrated from the outside… or the side…. But what about the inside? Bet if a bomb trated him, he'd go down hard. Just gotta get a bomb in him, the only problem is I only have a few left… so I'll have to make it count. He scrambled out of the trash heap to face Plasmus head on. Plasmus was back to eating the engine of a Toyota Prius, eating one piston at a time like chicken legs.

"Hey, ugly!" He shouted getting the beasts attention. Plasmus turned to look at him, and roared indignantly. This is it! Robin reached into his belt and pulled out a bomb- throwing it only to find that it wasn't a bomb. It was that collapsible metal staff bar thing, which lodged itself into Plasmus' throat.

"Gh Grr ughhdg!" Plasmus growled through it before spitting the staff up, Robin ducked and watched as it soared across the junkyard and finally impaled itself into the belly of a Lotso Huggin' Bear. He grimaced, that could have just as easily been him. Well, let's try this again Robin, he thought to himself.

"Is that all you got?" He laughed, grabbing a bomb, and he checked this time, a real bomb, from his belt.

"Grrg!" Plasmus replied spitting up a torrent of acid. Oh no! Robin had nowhere to go; he turned away. But he'd never be fast enough to get away…

Ptew! Ptew! Sparkle Noise!

"You will leave my friend alone!" Robin was surprised to find that he hadn't melted in a puddle of acidic ooze, but he was even more surprised to see the red haired alien girl who was pelting Plasmus with green starbolts.

"Starfire?" he gawked surprised. What is she doing here? He wondered to himself, doesn't she think I'm evil? She landed beside him.

"Yes, other Robin," She looked at the ground.

"Don't you think I'm evil like the rest of the Titans?"

"I do not know what I think. What I do know however is that you are not some sort of evil-bearded evil eye-browed evil-evil faced Robin, you are simply, other Robin" She explained, looking him in the eye nervously, clearly fearful of his reaction.

"I- I'm glad to hear that Star," He grinned, "But why did you come looking for me?"

"Because I could not believe that any Robin is evil. If Robin were evil then he would not be Robin." Starfire said with the utmost seriousness. He took a deep breath, heart hammering away in his chest, why did she make him feel so nervous?

"Th-thanks Star, really. That means a lot,"

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, leaping about four feet into the air. "Now let us defeat the creature known as Plasmus, yes?"

"Yea, let's do that," He grinned, bomb still in hand. She looked at him expectantly, and this time he knew what to say: "Titans: Go!"

End chap 10.

HOLY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BATMAN! AND HOLY ROMANTIC RESCUE BATMAN!

I'm back from vacation :D That means a new chapter ^^ ENJOY~

But remember, THE WORST IS YET TO COME.


	11. Chapter 11

It was just a twenty minute walk to Wayne Manor now, assuming of course that the surrounding forest was the same in this world as it was in his world. Knowing his luck, it would be mostly the same, only all of the landmarks would be wrong. What would normally be a humongo oak tree might instead be a giganto mulberry tree, just like how in Wayne Manor all of the paintings were wrong. It was the little details, the itty bitty tiny differences that would throw him off, so he'd have to be careful and not depend too much on the familiar. He stuck to the trails, which in any public park would be a risky thing to do, but this was Wayne property. The only people who came out here were well, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, or for the moment, Robin. Sure enough, once in the woods he found that maples were elms and that elms were maples. Brilliant. Now for most people, this wouldn't be a problem, most people wouldn't know how to tell an elm apart from a maple, but this was Robin. And Robin had been trained by Batman to notice every detail in an area, throw off a few details and he just plain got confused.

"Crud." He muttered as he hit yet another dead end. "I could have sworn it was this way…" Turning around again he was surprised to hear voices in the woods, and what could only be the engine to a motorcycle. Great, they found me. Getting down low he listened.

"We will find him. Trust me," One said, Aqualad. Robin's brow furrowed as he heard the other leader direct his team. He could just make out through the brambles the dark skinned Atlantean, and with him, Miss Martian and Superboy. And a bright red lord knows what that was probably the spawn of an ATV and a motorcycle.

"Why would he come out here anyways?" Superboy asked, arms crossed. "There's nothing here but some rich guys house"

"I cannot guess" Aqualad admitted.

"Hello Megan!" Martian exclaimed before continuing. "That rich guy owns the Wayne Foundation- for all we know it's other Robin's objective to take him out!" Martian said, "We've got to find him! And fast!"

"Why do you know that?" Superboy asked, raising a brow.

"You'd be amazed what you learn when researching Earth culture" M'gann said with a shrug.

"If what you say is true, than we must hurry- or else this Mr. Wayne will be in deep trouble" Aqualad said seriously, drawing his waterbearers. "It is likely that Robin will have taken these woods- they are secluded and it would be difficult to track him through them, our mission is to track him down and immobilize him. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Superboy said with a shrug, bounding off into the woods, M'gann following close behind.

"I did not mean for us to split up!" Aqualad called after them before shaking his head, "Fine. At least we can cover more ground this way..." He muttered, just loud enough for Robin to hear him. I've got to move. Now. Robin thought to himself, clambering to his feet. I've got to hurry to Wayne Manor, before they catch me… He tore off into the woods, trying his best to head in the right direction.

Eventually he came to a clearing, one that he unfortunately didn't recognize. Great, where am I now? He wondered to himself, if I keep running aimlessly like this, I'll never get there. He could just see the top of Wayne Manor off in the distance. You'd think it would be as easy as running in that general direction… but no, of course it wasn't. There were ravines, fallen trees, streams and the like. It was the untamed wild after all. May as well try that way anyways…

"Raggghhh!" Out of nowhere Superboy smashed into the ground, just a few feet behind Robin, a place he'd been standing only moments before. The force of his landing finally snapped the computer screen off. Oh, great. I do not have time for this. Robin thought irritably, drawing his broom-staff.

"Didn't they ever tell you that big kids like you aren't supposed to have temper tantrums?" Robin said snarkily, "Or are you just a little boy?"

"Watch it!" Superboy lunged at him, fists a-ablazing. Robin dipped, dived, ducked and dodged around them, occasionally nailing Superboy with his broom-staff. At one point Robin successfully knocked him to the ground.

"Ah, did the little boy fall down?" He asked, grinning. Stupid NPC never stood a chance. Superboy pulled himself back to his feet shouting, "I'll show you how to fall down!" And just like that he grabbed hold of the broom staff and snapped it in two. Two sticks? Great. Robin looked with dismay at them, one in either hand. What was he going to do with these? He didn't have much time to answer that question because Superboy dove at him again. Better figure this out quick Robin, he thought to himself, nailing Superboy with both of them at once.

"Now you've been a naughty boy," Robin said, diving behind Superboy who was dazed from a blow to the face. "And you know what they say about kids who've been naughty," Robin leapt into the air, both sticks ready.

"Spare the rod, spoil the child!" He whammed Superboy hard in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Robin landed on the other side of him, grinning. "Well, I guess you're grounded," He walked away, sliding the two broom sticks into his belt. Fighting with two instead of one wasn't half-bad, he'd have to remember that for future reference.

He kept moving, his inner sense of cool rising to a max point. He was almost to Wayne Manor now, he was walking across its well-manicured lawn, past well-pruned shrubs and a trickling fountain, up the endless wheel-chair unfriendly stairs until he'd reached its base. Wayne Manor was a monster of a place, and like Gotham Academy, it was about as old as time, although it was so elegant and refined Robin doubted any dinosaurs had ever lived there. He just had to get in, get into the Batcave and then to the Zeta-Tube. Easy. Now he wouldn't be going through the front door, that'd be suicide, he'd be taking a window route. Batman, in an effort to train him in the art of 'anti-breaking and entering', would hide the key to the house from Robin so that upon arriving home Robin would either have to find the clever place Batman had hidden it, or literally break into his own house. Without a key, Robin knew over 57 different ways to get into Wayne Manor and not all of them included windows. He didn't feel like squeezing himself down a chimney right now though, so today's entrance would be through a window. Specifically that of the Den, inside which was the most direct way to the Batcave. And so, creeping along the exterior wall of Wayne Manor, Robin found himself beneath the Den window, when he heard voices.

"Yes, I've taken Bruce Wayne to a safer place. As far as he's concerned, he's on a much needed vacation in the Caribbean," Batman was saying and Robin suppressed a snicker. Clearly, whoever Batman was talking to, didn't know Batman's secret identity.

"I am glad to hear that. We are almost certain that it is Robin's objective to eliminate him," Aqualad replied. Robin did a double take. How did Aqualad get there before him?

"I only wish we knew why someone would want to hurt him, he's just a philanthropist, harmless" M'gann was saying, and again, Robin tried not to laugh. For whatever reason the entire world was of the mind that Bruce Wayne was nothing more than a teddy bear, adopting sad orphans and donating large sums of money to causes like cancer research. Clearly, the Batman persona didn't transfer over at all.

"Who cares why Robin wants him dead, we've just got to stop him!" Superboy said broodingly, and Robin's blood ran cold, the shadow of the larger boy was cutting over him. He must be at the window... great. I can't take all of them at once, not without proper weapons. I'll have to try for one of the other entrances. Carefully, cautiously, he crept along the wall until he was just beneath his own bedroom window. From his bedroom he could reach the Wayne Library, which had no windows so as to protect the books, and from there take another one of Batman's clever entrances into the Batcave. Pulling out his grappling hook, he fired up at the sill of his window and pulling himself up, kicked through the thing. Shards of glass went flying everywhere. Ordinarily the goal would be to keep the window intact, but he didn't have time to jimmy the thing open, he had to hurry. The Titans could be in trouble in the real world, and I can't waste any more time. Landing dramatically in his bedroom amidst shards of glass and bits of broken window pane, Robin looked about the room. Need a proper weapon, anything… bingo. Leaning against the wall of the closet, looking sad, abandoned and forgotten was a golf club. Robin couldn't remember the exact details of how he got the thing, but he vaguely remembered some annoying rich guy who wanted Wayne money so he forced Robin and his dull son to play golf together. Rich people always play golf together after all. Robin, needless to say, won easily, and was bored within minutes of the slow paced game. And then of course the Joker showed up and things went south from there. Regardless, he now had a very nice golf club to swing at people's heads with.

Golf club in hand, Robin hurried down the hall and around the corner. He passed a few surprised maids, but no teenage superheroes, and no Batman. This was going to be easy. He kicked open the double doors into the library, and found it as he expected: deserted, and mildly smelling of wood cleaner. He hurried down the ridiculous spiral staircase that separated its upper floor from the lower and made his way to the fireplace. Once in front of it, he pulled on one of the ornamental metal spire things in front of it, causing one of the bookcases to slide out of place. And all he could think was that if Scooby and the Gang found their way in there, they'd be de-masking Batman in no time. He scowled as he walked over to the secret passage into the Batcave. There were dozens of them hidden through Wayne Manor, and no two entrances were the same, but this one was probably his least favorite. The Batslide. A metal tube of evil, it was long and spiraling and probably the sort of thing most kindergarteners dreamed of. It was also oiled to be as fast as what was probably physically possible and the turns were killer, why Batman installed it was beyond Robin and he'd been really hoping it was one detail the computer simulation had forgotten. Well, here goes Robin. He thought to himself, sliding down the Batslide and into the Batcave.

Getting up he finally saw himself in the mirror, and boy did he look terrible. His costume was tattered and torn from running first through the streets, and then through the forest. His hair was messed up beyond repair and his mask had a small nick in it. Yup, he looked pretty awful. Not that it mattered, this wasn't the real world, and this wasn't his stuff. Right, to the Zeta-Tube. He hurried down the hall and into the main portion of the Batcave; the Zeta-Tube was just off to the side. He dashed towards it, only to have a small-black something whizz by, centimeters away from his face. A Batarang! Batman dropped down from the ceiling, standing between Robin and the Zeta-Tube.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I can't let you through." He said seriously, voice rasping as it usually did when he was in Batman mode. How that didn't destroy his voice box, Robin would never know.

"Sorry, but I have places to be- and a team to save!" Robin shot back, trying to dive off to the side of Batman, only to be grabbed by the arm and twisted around so that he was smashed face-first onto the ground, Batman holding him there by the arm. The golf club bounced uselessly out of his free hand.

"Too bad," Batman said darkly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Ugn!" Robin tried to force himself out of the caped crusaders hold, but it was no good, this body was smaller and weaker than his, a puny freshman's… and he was fighting Batman. With his free hand, he tried reaching for a bomb from his utility belt, to find that the belt was gone. With the hand that wasn't holding onto Robin's arm, Batman held the golden utility belt. Oh no! Finally he twisted around wildly, kicking batman in the process and by some miracle coming free. He sprang to his feet, grabbing the golf club.

"Don't think you can escape that easy," Batman said in a fighting stance. Robin dove, golf club swinging wildly. Pow! It collided with Batman who reacted with his fists. Wham! Robin was knocked backwards, getting back on his feet he lunged again. Crash! Batman fell against the Batcomputer, and took this as an opportunity to toss a Batarang at him. Zap! Robin turned quickly so as to avoid getting hit by the thing full on, it sliced through the top of his costume, leaving a sizable gash in his chest. Batman was playing for keeps.

"You asked for it.." Robin panted, he didn't have his utility belt so he couldn't return with a Birdarang, but he sure as heck knew how to swing a golf club. He targeted Batman's legs, but to no avail, Batman fired a well-aimed kick. Thwack! Robin went down hard, his face having met Batman's boot. Ugn… no… the titans… I can't…blackout… I can't… Black dots danced before his eyes as Batman turned about, his cape swishing like spilled ink…no….the titans…Starfire….the world went black.

* * *

Robin and Starfire dove back into battle. Starfire picked up Robin and after flying him up above the monsters height, launched him towards the beast. Once Robin was directly above Plasmus' gaping mouth, he tossed in a handful of bombs, his last ones. Plamus closed his mouth and the great green pustules he called eyes widened with surprise.

"Dive for cover!" Robin ordered, ducking behind a pile of trash, as BOOM! Plasmus exploded. Purple sludge went flying everywhere. Laughing, Robin pulled himself up and out of the trash trenches.

"We are victorious! How glorious!" Starfire proclaimed, coming to float beside Robin.

"Yea, we did it Star- I'm feeling pretty traught right about now." Robin grinned, looking down at where Plasmus had been moments before. Now there was just some strange bald skinny dude snoring softly in his underwear amidst the piles of purple ooze.

"He turns into a human?" Robin gawked, sliding down trash heaps to get a closer look.

"Yes," Starfire said floating beside him, "When he sleeps he is human and when he is awake he is a monster"

"That's rough. Any way to fix him?"

"No. At least, not that I know of" Starfire replied softly. She was stroking her red hair nervously as she spoke and they came to an awkward silence, at least until Robin spoke up again.

"So what now, do we wait for the police?" He asked.

"Yes, even though I am told by my Robin that they are 'useless'." Starfire nodded, smiling some.

"Cool. Um, what then? Cause I mean, I'm whelmed with just, I don't know, hanging out or something…" Robin asked awkwardly. Starfire grinned in response.

"We will rejoin the Titans and they will see that you are not an evil-bearded, evil-eyebrowed evil-evil faced Robin! But a good Robin!"

"Right, the Titans. Sure that they won't think that I'm evil?"

"Positive! In fact, you will be in need of this," She handed him the small yellow communicator he had discarded earlier. "Now, let us contact the Titans and tell them of our victory!"

"Right," He popped the thing open. Flip phone? Seriously- what was this, 2004? But then he understood when he saw the computer screen inside. Ah, flip video phone. Cool. "Uh, Robin to Titan Tower, come in Titan Tower," He said tensely, worried that they still wouldn't talk to him. With a crackle an image of the main room came on, showing Cyborg with his arms crossed and Beastboy arguing with him. There was no sign of Raven.

"Yea well I'm not answering the phone, someone else can do that- I'm not putting up with that little DNA buddy creep." Cyborg said.

"Dude! But Robin could need our help or something!" Beastboy protested, arms waving about wildly.

"Oh well, if he's evil it could be a trap or something. Besides, he's the one who ran off. If he's in trouble, he deserves it." Cyborg shrugged, not looking BB in the eye.

"Would both of you stop. I already answered the phone." Raven said darkly, coming on screen now. Cyborg and Beastboy turned to look at the giant computer screen to see Robin and Starfire, both covered in even more purple slime than before.

"Hi." Robin said carefully. Won't think I'm evil huh? Just look at them! Cyborg seems to think I'm setting a trap for them!

"Oh. Hi." Beastboy said turning about to face the screen, kicking Cyborg so that he'd turn too. "Say hi!" He hissed at the much larger teen.

"Hi." Cyborg said through gritted teeth.

"Friends! I bring to you glorious news! Robin and I have defeated the Plasmus! The police are arriving now to take him away! We shall celebrate!" Starfire exclaimed cheerily, giving all of the Titans mental recoil from the enormous number of exclamation points she'd used.

"Yea, maybe we could hang out or something seeing as how you're fended with me now- we could, I dunno, what do you guys do for fun?" Robin said, trying to get on their good sides.

"Fended?" Raven questioned, raising a brow.

"Yea, you know, the opposite of offended- we're on good terms now, right?" Robin explained.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what that word means." Raven said irritably. "But, fine."

"Yeeeaaaaa," Beastboy said carefully not sold on the 'fended' thing himself, "Maybe we could, I dunno, get a pizza or something."

"Yes! A pizza would be wonderful! With pineapples and ketchup and croutons!" Starfire proclaimed to the world, making Robin's stomach flip. He knew she was alien, but was that what she really wanted on her pizza? Cute.

"So, what do you say Cyborg?" Robin asked, "Pizza sound good?"

"Yea, fine. Whatever. Look where are you, we'll come meet you." Cyborg grumbled, already sensing that Raven and Beastboy would throttle him if he said anything else.

"We are at the city dump and the smell is most unusual!" Starfire answered.

"Lovely. We'll be there in no time." Raven said, ending the connection.

"Should be pretty aster right Star?" Robin asked, turning to face her, to find that she was no longer there. "Star? Starfire?"

"Robin! Help!" Up above him, held suspended by a claw used to pick up heaps of trash was Starfire, at the controls to that claw was none other than that short dwarf kid. Gizmo.

"Hahahaha! You snot-nosed Titans will make a great present for Brother Blood!" Gizmo cackled, swinging Starfire about wildly.

"Let her go!" Robin ordered, reaching for a bomb only to remember that he was all out. Darn. He was down to Batarangs. He drew one of those instead, and fired. Gizmo jumped out of the crane just in time, knocking the cranes controls and sending Starfire flying towards the earth.

"Starfire!" Robin ran towards her and was relieved to find that she had floated down to safety.

"I am fine Robin." She said brushing some dirt off of her purple skirt.

"For now anyways," A familiar voice said, and sliding down a pile of trash was the pink haired girl, hands glowing with pink energy. Close behind her was the giant one, Mammoth.

"The Hive three!" Starfire gasped, apparently, they were a bad thing.

"We've met." Robin said grimly, Batarang in one hand. "But who exactly are they?"

"What do you mean who are we? Ugh. What's a girl gotta do to be noticed?" The pink one complained, firing pink energy beams.

"They are students of the one called Brother Blood," Starfire explained rapidly, starbolts flying out of her hands, "Their names are Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. They wish to learn the ways of evil!"

"Well, that's not aster." Robin said, throwing a Batarang at Mammoth, who didn't even flinch when it hit him. This guy was a freaking mammoth.

"Why are you guys even attacking us? I mean seriously, what'd we do?" Robin asked, really wishing he hadn't chucked that metal bar thing earlier.

"Brother Blood is after snot-nosed losers like you, so if we catch you," Gizmo began,

"Then we get back at the top of our class- where we belong" Jinx finished, hands on her hips.

"So this is about getting an A in evil class? Seriously?" Robin said with disbelief.

"Let's hurry and get this over with, these puke faced losers are getting on my nerves!" Gizmo complained, pushing a button or two on his remote, the crane began to move again, even though he was no longer sitting in it, clearly his remote was pretty handy. "Jinx? You know what to do" The crane stopped moving, apparently in place.

"Got it!" She raised her hands and fired a pink energy beam and before Robin or Starfire could do anything, the crane swung wildly, knocking over trash heaps one by one. Pretty soon there was a whole avalanche of garbage raining down on the pair of them.

"Star- we gotta get out of here!" Robin shouted, having trouble seeing through the mess.

"Yes, we must!" She agreed, moving towards him. Then he saw a giant refridgerator come tumbling down… towards Starfire!

"Star look out!" He shouted diving and pushing her out of the way.

"Aaah!" She shouted, knocked to the ground while Robin was buried under a heap of trash.

"Robin..?" She asked nervously, "Robin?" Before she got a response however Mammoth grabbed her from behind, holding her in a body lock and completely preventing her from moving.

"Help!" She cried out, struggling uselessly against the large man's grasp.

"Starfire, no!" Robin cried, but it was no use. He was buried alive under heaps of trash, only his arm stuck out. It was horrible, he was blind to everything going on around him, but he could hear it all. He heard the Hive rev up a truck and drive off, taking Starfire with them. And that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

End chap 11.

Authors notes: Sorry YJ Robin's section is shorter than TT Robin's, but hey, good stuff coming :D

And how many people got the silliness going on in the Batman vs Robin fight? :D

Tune in next time, same Batsite, same Batauthor!


	12. Chapter 12

Robin's eyes fluttered open, everything was fuzzy though and he had trouble fully putting together just what exactly was going on. For one thing, he was laying on some sort of a metal bed, like you'd see in a cheesy old Frankenstein movie. For another, he was strapped down to the thing with thick straps made of what he guessed was some sort of a titanium alloy. His cape, gloves and utility belt were gone so he'd been disarmed completely, not that he knew how to use the stupid gloves. And there was a random pair of green hands just sort of floating on either side of his head. No, not floating, someone green was standing behind him. Miss Martian! Suddenly everything clicked back into sync. He'd failed. Batman had taken him out, he was... stronger than Robin had expected a lot stronger. Like he was the real Batman. Only, he couldn't be. That was impossible. Super impossible…

"None of this makes any sense, there's no Cadmus programming in here at all, just a lot of memories." Robin heard Miss Martian say, and eh craned his head so that he could look up at her. She had changed into some sort of a pink and white outfit but she was without a doubt, Miss Martian. She's going through my mind!

"Ugh!" He managed to say, not quite having the strength to speak.

"Hey! He's awake," Kid Flash said Robin could see him now; he'd been leaning against the wall. He'd changed too; he was wearing the sort of thing almost all teenage boys wear, but even without the mask Robin recognized him. "Want me to tell Batman?" KF added.

"No, not yet. I don't know enough to be certain of anything," M'gann said, still reaching around Robin's head. He could feel her, reaching around in there like she had a right to be there.

Get out of my head! He thought at her desperately, with his mind lunging at the intruder.

"Whoa. He's definitely awake all right, he just kicked me out" She said surprised.

"Well your just gonna go right back in right?" Kid asked, arms folded. "Cause frankly, I want my friend back. And only he knows where he is."

"I don't know if he knows anything Wally, he doesn't even seem to know the team-" M'gann began, only to be cut off by the other boy.

"He has to know, there's no way we've lost Rob. No way. Now try again- find out where he is!"

"Wally, please. I'm trying my best-" M'gann stammered, and Robin could feel her emotions as she began to reach into his head again. He braced himself to ram her mind again when another voice interrupted them.

"M'gann, that will be unnecessary. Based on what you've told me over the link, and our findings, we no longer need to search for our Robin." Aqualad said coming in. Robin could just see him at the doorway, Batman was close behind.

"Stop searching? What are you talking about? Megan, what did you tell him that you didn't tell me?" Wally demanded, arms crossed.

"Wally- I, I'm…" She began stammering away before Aqualad interrupted.

"Do not be sorry M'gann. Wally, we have simply determined that this is no clone."

I'm not a clone? Robin thought to himself. Well, that's good news. But what's going on? Why didn't the computer system destroy me? It had the perfect chance too…unless…

"It is Robin." Aqualad finished, thoroughly baffling Robin now.

"What do you mean it's Robin? He was acting totally crazy! He can't be Robin!" Wally argued, clearly confused.

"We ran numerous tests. X-rays, DNA comparison, fingerprint scans. He is Robin. The X-Rays were the most conclusive, we were able to see where bones were broken and healed in the past; and that they were broken in the exact same places and in the exact same ways." Aqualad explained. Robin ran that over in his own head, same body as whoever this Robin is... and if I was wrong about well, the whole computer thing than…

"Well what about his DNA huh? Cause if he's a clone then that'd be the same-" Wally retorted. And Robin thought to himself, it would be the same if I were a clone… or…. Oh God no. Not again.

"Or if he were Robin." Batman said, finally speaking.

"But he was acting so crazy and-" Kid Flash began, to have M'gann interrupt him this time.

"I think his memories may have been tampered with. Maybe he was attacked by someone, someone like Psimon. And maybe whoever it was tried to control Robin…and Robin fought back."

"Why would it matter if he fought back?" KF asked scowling.

"Robin isn't a telepath like me. He can only defend himself with instinct if his mind is attacked. And that can be dangerous it's possible that when he was attacked…"

"He lost his mind. You think Robin's completely lost his mind. Gone crazy, bonkers- off the edge." Kid said finally, shaking his head. "Well I don't believe it. That, right there, is not Robin." He said very finally, pointing a finger directly at Robin's face before stalking out of the room. "I need some air. Away from all you crazies."

"Wally! Oh…" Megan sighed, before looking up at Aqualad and Batman.

"What should we do now?" She asked.

"We will inform the rest of the team what has transpired, as well as the Justice League." Batman said seriously with his smoker's voice, hiding all traces of emotion.

"We believe that your uncle may be able to restore Robin's mind M'gann." Aqualad said, "Come. You can help us explain the situation to him."

Then Robin was alone, strapped down to the bed like a crazy person. They want to erase my memories… but only because they believe their Robin is somewhere in here. How wrong they are! They seriously have no idea what's going on… I just have to get to them, talk to them, before they try anything stupid. Just have to get out of this dumb bed first. It was a bit of a struggle but Robin managed to slip his way out of the titanium-whatever-alloy straps, just one of the many things Batman had made him into: an escape artist. He just hadn't expected that Robin would use those same skills to escape from his life. Well, this Robin hadn't, yet. And they'll be needing him back. He made his way down the hall and past a few doors. From what he could see, they'd put him in the medical section of Mt. Justice, they'd thought he'd needed help. Which, granted, he's gotten the snot beaten out of him by Batman, and he had the bruises to prove it, but still. They'd bothered to help him, even when he was a clear danger to them. They were just like the Titans, and they wanted their Robin back…

He came to the entrance of the main room and could hear the voices of the Young justice team. From the doorway he could see them all. Kid Flash, pacing at super speed back and forth liable to literally run a hole in the floor. M'gann, Aqualad and Batman were looking up at one of the giant computer screens, on which the bald green face of Martian Manhunter looked down at them; they were obviously explaining the situation as they perceived it. Rocket and Superboy were off to the side, watching the others. There was no sign of Red Arrow, Artemis or Zatanna. Zatanna. He really didn't want to face her now or ever, she was probably this Robin's well, special someone. Girls. What was this Robin even thinking? Idiot. Now how am I going to do this? He wondered, listening to them talk, I can't just barge in there…

"We were hoping you could attempt to restore the boy's memory." The Caped Crusader was saying to the Martian Manhunter, having finished fully explaining the situation.

"I will see what I can do, but I can make no promises- memory is a very tricky matter." The green-skinned alien said from the computer monitor. "But I cannot come immediately, a situation has arisen that cannot be ignored. In fact, Superman was just about to inform you of it."

The Batman nodded. "I'll finish here, and then join you and the rest of the league at the Watchtower." The screen flicked off, and Batman turned to face the Team.

"What should we do in the meantime?" Aqualad asked, "Because it is clear that we do not want to leave Robin alone based on his irrational actions."

"He's not Robin so they're not his actions!" Kid Flash growled.

"Leaving him alone may be the least of your worries. He's standing in the hall listening to us." Batman said, making Robin jump. How could he have ever doubted that this was Batman? Seriously, no one but Batman could do that. No one. Guess this is it… Robin stepped out into the main room, hands held in the air to show that he was disarmed. He opened his mouth and spoke, though his voice came out a raspy mess. Stupid fight. Stupid mess of a day.

"I know what's going on here," His voice must have freaked them all out, because he got their attention all right.

"Robin!" "Huh!" "And here I thought he was Batman!" "Rob!" Batman however, said nothing except: "And what would that be?"

Clearing his throat, Robin continued. "You've got this all wrong. I'm not Robin, well at least, not your Robin I'm-" He was cut off by Kid Flash.

"Ha! I knew it- and none of you would believe me!"

"What do you mean you're not Robin?" Superboy growled.

Robin began to explain, "I mean, well, this is going to be hard to explain. But basically I once met another me. Only he was different, like he was super short and kind of annoying and had this weird magic finger- but he was basically me and-"

"Did you just say 'weird magic finger?" Rocket demanded, hands on her hips.

"Yea- but that's not really important." Robin said awkwardly. "What's important is that I'm not your Robin. And I'm well, not exactly from around here."

"Then where are you from?" Aqualad asked.

"Another universe, I think."

"You think?" Kid Flash glowered. "And if you're here where's our Robin? Huh?"

"I- I think your Robin is in my world" In my body, he thought awkwardly.

"He's in your body?" M'gann gasped. "Sorry, couldn't help it, your thoughts are so open."

"That's just weird." Superboy said shaking his head, "How do we get our Robin back?"

"I have no idea. I'm not even sure how I got here," Robin admitted. "But everything just started making sense."

"Right, right. So how come it's the invasion of the body snatchers and we're all just sitting here acting calm?" Kid Flashed demanded, "He's stolen Robin's body!" He added, thrusting a finger into Robin's chest.

"I didn't take it intentionally! Do you think I want to be here? I want my own body back!" Robin fired back, glaring up at the taller boy.

"Silence." Batman ordered, and they stopped. "Robin, if what you tell us is true than the situation is worse than I thought. I must get to the Watchtower immediately. In the meantime, the rest of you can go after Clayface. Robin included. Goodbye." And with that, Batman left through the Zeta-Tube. RECOGNIZED BATMAN 02. His departure left awkward silence amongst the teens, until Robin finally asked.

"You still haven't caught Clayface?"

"Your…flight left things rather difficult. I instructed Rocket and Kid Flash to return to Mt. Justice on account of their injuries, and with the assistance of Superboy and M'gann… pursued you. Artemis, Red Arrow and Zatanna meanwhile continue to pursue Clayface." Aqualad explained.

"That makes sense." Robin shrugged, "Although I wouldn't have sent both of the archers after one monster. I'd try to keep it even, send Superboy instead maybe"

"You are the leader of a team in your world aren't you?" Aqualad asked, looking Robin straight in the eye.

"Yep." Robin said with a nod.

"That explains much." Aqualad said, shaking his head. Robin could only guess that he was recalling their previous fight in the sewers.

"So what now? Do we hook back up with the others?" Rocket asked and Robin grimaced, her left leg was bandaged. My fault… if I hadn't been so consumed with being a better leader than Aqualad…

"First let us see how they are faring," Aqualad replied moving to the computer controls. He flicked on the computer monitor screen. "Red Arrow, how are you doing?" He asked. Red Arrow's voice came up frizzy over the channel.

"Bad. Clayface got us separated- I've found Artemis, but still no sign of Zatanna. I have no idea where she is, I think she lost her communicator." No. Robin thought to himself, I can't let this girl, Zatanna, be hurt. I don't even know her... but she's important to this Robin and I can't let him be hurt because of my actions.

"Where did you last see her?" Robin demanded, looking up at the giant map of Gotham on the screen.

"Robin? That you? Well, we last saw her at checkpoint 5- then Clayface whaled on us." Red Arrow said, apparently completely fine with Robin's presence. Well, he was a clone designed to destroy them all, apparently.

"We'll be there. Hang tight." Robin told him before signing off.

"Sorry, are we just going to go and trust him?" KF demanded infuriated.

"Yes. We are." Aqualad replied. "What occurred was nothing more than a misunderstanding, M'gann can attest to that."

"He has a really open mind," Miss Martian shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever." Kid Flash grumbled, "How're we doing this?"

"I think we should split up into two groups- if that's all right with you Aqualad," Robin began, and receiving a nod of acceptance from Aqualad, continued. "One group will hunt down Zatanna, the other will regroup with Artemis and Speed- Red Arrow. Got it?"

"Yea, sure, fine. But whos with who?" Superboy asked, "Cause I don't see the grumpiest boy alive here working well with Robin."

"I will lead Kid Flash and Rocket in one group, Robin will take Miss Martian and Superboy in another." Aqualad said simply.

"And who does what?" Rocket asked, and Robin was amazed at her courage- she'd gotten strung up from the ceiling by Clayface and she was ready to get out there and face the world already.

"I'll find Zatanna" Robin said firmly. "And when the others looked at him with surprise in their eyes, he added, "I have the best tracking skills."

"It is final then. Come, let us go." Aqualad directed, and they made their way to the Zeta Tube, "Wait- just one second." Robin said, "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion." He was referring to his immense lack of cape, belt and gloves.

"Of course. M'gann, would you show Robin where…his…. Things are?" Aqualad asked.

"Sure! No problem!"

In the armory Robin found all of the essentials for a successful supersuit: his cape, his gloves and most importantly, his utility belt. But he still needed one more thing.

"Ready?" MM asked, floating by the door; she was wearing her Miss Martian outfit now, Robin wasn't sure when she'd found time to change, but he just kinda went with it.

"Not yet. Just need one more thing." He opened up the cabinets that held the various league weapons. Most of them were used for training exercises or were damaged, but Robin knew exactly what he was looking for. Reaching in, he pulled out a collapsible metal staff, the last thing he needed to complete his supersuit.

"Ready." He said, grinning.

* * *

Robin awoke to find himself buried alive under heaps of trash. He couldn't move a muscle and was nearly suffocated by the smell. As far as he could tell, the only part of him that was exposed to the open air was his left forearm and he couldn't even move that. Yep, he was about as stuck as it got. And it felt horrible, Starfire was gone and it was all his fault, and here he was buried underneath a heap of trash unable to help her. If only he could dig his way out, move something… He tried to shove his left arm forward some more, but his efforts were futile. He wasn't going anywhere. He was probably gonna wind up compacted into a little trash cube and dumped in a hole for all eternity, and Starfire would be dead…

"Yo, Star! Robin! Where you at?" Robin perked up as he heard the sound of Cyborg's voice.

"Are we even sure they're here? The police said they left here over an hour ago." Raven grumbled, and Robin's heart fell. Suppose they left before they found him? He tried shouting but that only left him with a bad taste in his mouth, literally. Growing more and more chalant by the minute he again tried to wriggle his left arm with all his might. Nothing. I'm doomed.

"Here, I'll sniff around for them!" Beastboy said optimistically.

"Good luck, I reckon the rains gone and washed away any scents," Cyborg replied. Come on Beastboy, Robin thought to himself, come on boy… a moment later and his hand was being licked by what could only be a dog. A green dog.

"Found Robin!" Beastboy said, must have returned to human form, Robin thought with growing optimism.

"Found Robin? You found his arm man! How're we gonna get him out of there?" Cyborg moaned, "it'll take ages to dig him out of that- not to mention the whole thing might just collapse on him as we dig-" He was cut off by Raven however who, quite simply said,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" It was like the Earth was being lifted off his back; Robin hadn't fully comprehended just how much all that trash weighed. And fresh air! Coughing, he tried to stand up, only to fall forward, Beastboy and Raven catching him.

"Starfire," He gasped between coughs, "We've got to save Starfire!"

"Dude! You look terrible! What happened?" Beastboy demanded, helping Robin to sit down.

"After the police came and picked up Plasmus we were attacked by some kids who called themselves the Hive Three," Robin explained, trying not to move. It hurt a ton to move.

"And..?" Raven asked, knelt down in front of him.

"And they… they… they took Starfire and I got buried under a pile of garbage." Robin said dejectedly. "They said they were taking her to someone named Brother Blood- do you know him?"

"Yea. We know him all right." Cyborg said darkly. "He's a real bad dude."

"So, we gotta.. go and get Star back yea?" Robin said trying to get to his feet, only to feel a serious pain in his side. "Ow!" He fell back down immediately.

"You're hurt. You're not going anywhere but the tower." Raven said firmly. "I can heal you later with magic, but for now you're going home. Rest." Home? While he was flattered to not be considered evil anymore, Starfire needed his help. He couldn't just let her… he couldn't.

"But Starfire-" He protested.

"Robin, you're a total mess. You need to rest, now. Raven and I can handle this all right?" Cyborg cut in.

"Wait- Raven and Cyborg? What about me?" Beastboy demanded, brow furrowed.

"BB, you get Robin home. Patch him up and try to keep him from doing anything stupid all right?" Cyborg ordered.

"But I can help! I could go bloodhound and sniff her out- or, or," Beastboy was at a loss for words.

"Beastboy, everything around here either smells like Plasmus or garbage or has been washed away in the rain. What we need you to do now is to get Robin back to Titan Tower, we'll contact you if we find anything. All right?" Raven looked out at both of them; she'd pulled her hood down so that none of her face was obscured. The look she had on was one of utmost concern, and deep down Robin knew she was right. I'd only get in the way… ugh! How stupid! This is all my fault- I just had to go and mess everything up… if Starfires hurt, I'll never forgive myself... never. Then he remembered Zatanna again, and was ashamed.

"All right, take me to Titan Tower" He said dismally. "I'd only be in your way."

Beastboy helped him to his feet, and then grinning with newfound purpose said, "When was the last time you ever rode on a pterodactyl?"

"A what?"

Riding a pterodactyl was only the most terrifying thing Robin had ever done in his life. Ever. And that was paired up with all of the villains he'd ever faced, the planes he'd ever jumped out of, and having to face his algebra teacher whenever he had to leave class early to fight crime. Sure, it was really just BeastBoy, but still. It was a freaking giant green pterodactyl, that just wasn't normal. The fear factor was so much that Robin forgot to be in pain. Luckily for him, the ride was short and before long his was in Titan Tower, looking forlornly at the blank television screen where just that morning he'd come in to see Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire playing videogames together. They really have something special here, and I ruined it, he thought to himself glumly as he limped his way over to the bathroom to try and clean off some of the days muck. It took about three showers but he managed to get at least 98 percent of the slime and grime off of himself, but even clean he looked terrible. A glance in the mirror showed him the face of an unfamiliar teen with a scraped up face, a potentially black eye and really bad hair. Who was this boy? From what Robin had figured out, he was a leader, a hero, who would give his all for his team. But he was also a traitor who abandoned Batman, the identity of Dick Grayson and any sense of normalcy all together. He was dark, he was angst, and yet he somehow managed to keep a level head and lead his team into battle on a regular basis. And Starfire was important to him. To me maybe? Ugh! Why would she like him? He'd abandoned everything that holds a person together; his family, his identity… it just didn't make any sense. Wrapped up in a green/red/black bathrobe that was embroidered with a little yellow R, he pulled himself into the other Robin's room and yanked open the closet, hopeful for something that wasn't green and red. His hopes were shattered however as he found that the only thing in the closet were more Robin costumes. At least five spare masks, cape and gloves. The only thing he was missing was a spare utility belt- oh, wait, there they were, probably organized by battlefield. A quick glance into their contents told him that that was the case. Water, fire, sky, tech stuff. You name it, he had a belt for it. But then, that was part of what Batman always told him and other Robin too; be prepared for anything. With a groan of pain he yanked on the uniform, really wishing the guy had some red/green/black sweatpants and a t-shirt. But no, that would just be way too normal. So normal in fact that he'd probably have to get a little yellow R stamped onto them- hang on? What's that? In the closet, behind the more tattered uniforms in the back, was what could only be a hidden panel. Now, to most people it just looked like a stretch of wall, but to Robin's keen eyes, it was a secret panel. What could the boy wonder possibly be hiding in there? Robin wondered, tapping on it thoughtfully. Now how to get it open? He finally tapped the wall in just the right way and whoosh! Out of the panel fell a metal briefcase with an R emblazoned on it. Huh? What's this? Taking it and limping his way out of the closet, making his way over to the bed, he dumped it on there. All right other Robin, he thought grimly to himself, what have you got in here? A super bomb? A cure for cancer? A deadly toxin you're keeping safe from the world? Come on now, what is it? Within minutes he'd jimmied the lock open and upon lifting the lid, was surprised. Inside the box was none of those things, inside the box was something else entirely. A passport, learners permit, old report cards; all with the name Dick Grayson on them. Robin's eyes widened with surprised as he thumbed through the passport, it had stamps in it that were from all over the world. Places he and Batman had gone together, and even a few he hadn't been to yet. There was more in the briefcase. There was a Gotham Academy uniform jacket, the pointless crest proudly declaring the nonexistent pride of G.A. And there were photos, one of which hit Robin hard because it was placed on the very top of the stack. It showed a smiling, slightly younger Dick Grayson with guardian Bruce Wayne and butler Alfred, looking at it you'd never think that he'd leave them… and lock them in a box out of sight. There was an old circus poster; the flying Graysons displaced prominently on it, and a few newspaper article cut-outs dictating the details of their untimely death. This Robin understood, he hadn't even told his friends on the team about his parents… and it wasn't to hurt them, it was to keep them from being hurt. To keep them from looking at him and thinking that maybe he wasn't feeling whelmed today or any day, but that maybe he was just some sad orphan with a real messed up life… he snapped the lid shut. No. Don't think that… Dick. Don't think that. It's important to maintain a normal life, to be normal sometimes. It's just hard to sometimes, really hard. A wave of understanding suddenly flooded over him. Of course. The other Robin hadn't hidden away Dick Grayson and his family in the dark recesses of his closet to ignore them. He hid them there so that maybe, just maybe, he could someday go back to being that boy. To being Dick Grayson, right now it was just too hard to be normal, it was easier for him to be super all the time. And Robin respected him for that.

"Yo Dude! You aren't on the floor dying or anything are you? Cause if you've fallen and can't get up, sorry man I totally should have given you one of those necklace things with the buttons," Beastboy was saying as he barged unceremoniously into the room. Robin had hastily piled pillows on top of the briefcase and was now awkwardly sitting next to what appeared to Beastboy to be a mountain of pillows.

"Pillows not comfy enough for you or something..?" Beastboy asked awkwardly, raising a brow.

"No, they're fine, I just uh- misplaced my glove!" Robin said quickly, "But I found it see?" He waved both hands about in front of him, hoping that the naïve Beastboy would buy it.

"You to? Must be a Robin thing. He leaves those things EVERYWHERE. And I mean EVERYWHERE. Once I found one of them in the behind the TV! The TV! I can't even begin to guess how it got there. Anyways, you want food? And I've got band aids too. Guess you'll need those too"

"Uh, yea, sure." Robin replied, blinking a few times before dragging himself achily to his feet. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, let's just say that if you have Robin's taste buds then you're in for a treat!" Beastboy said grinning, leading the way into the main room.

"So what is it?" Robin asked again, more pointedly.

"Tofu chicken, grilled to perfection!" Beastboy replied grinning.

"Tofu?" Robin gawked. "What, don't you guys eat real meat?"

"Dude! You can't expect me to eat meat can you? I've been most of the animals that get served for dinner! Seriously man!" Beastboy exclaimed, waving his arms wildly about for a moment before taking a deep breath and calming himself down.

"Right. Well, the feast isn't ready yet so let's see to those band aids kay?"

"Sounds great. Totally traught." Robin replied, plunking himself down on the couch to be attacked with about seven different boxes of band aids.

"Now Starfire does most of the first aid shopping, so a lot of these have cute fuzzy animals on them or movie characters. I'll try to pick the ones that don't have Hello Kitty or Princess Ariel on them ok?" Beastboy said looking up at Robin with a weak grin, picking through the boxes of band aids and other assorted bandages. Before long, the scrape on Robin's cheek was protected by Captain America, the ones on his arms and legs had an assorted collection of Pokemon or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and on the back of his neck was apparently Darth Vader, not a comfortable thought.

"I look like a six year old," Robin remarked looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"But a cool six year old!" Beastboy pointed out.

"If you say so,"

"I do say so in fact-" BEEP! The oven cried out, declaring the tofu chicken done. "Hold that thought!" Beastboy zoomed over to the stove, and yanking on some flowery oven mitts, yanked out a whitish colored substance that could only be the tofu chicken. Robin's stomach cried out in protest already. Little did it know just how unnecessary that was as he was pulled over to the dinner table. He'd only just sat down when the giant tv screen flicked on and Cyborg's concerned face appeared.

"Cyborg to Titan Tower- come in Titan Tower,"

"Cy! We're here!" Beastboy zoomed over to face the screen head on. Robin swiveled in his seat, "Did you find Star?" He asked, half scared for the answer.

"Yea. We found her. And it's pretty bad. Blood… well, Blood got her."

"No." Beastboy gasped.

"What do you mean, 'got her'?" Robin demanded.

"He brainwashed her, hypnotized her. You choose the words, the point is- we've been fighting her for the past half hour and she won't back down. We need you guys, now!" Cyborg explained, and Robin's heart sank to the lowest portion of his chest. Hypnotized? Brainwashed? No.

"Where is she now? Where are you guys?" He demanded, hands balled up into fists, nails digging into the skin of his hand.

"Stars gone and disappeared, we lost her a little ways back, but she can't be too far away. As far as where we are? Sending you the coordinates now. Hurry, kay? Cause this is almost as bad as when we fought Red X- only, well, you know" Cyborg shook his head, typing something into the computer in his arm, an item that Robin instantly appreciated.

"Not really no." Robin said shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't? Oh yea. Right." Beastboy said awkwardly, before perking up suddenly. "Hey Robin, look out! Slades behind you!"

"What's behind me?" Robin gawked, much to BB and Cyborg's bemusement.

"That's just weird!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Do it again!"

"Slade Slade Slade Slade Slade Slade in your underpants Slade Slade Slade!" Beastboy continued, running around Robin laughing.

"Seriously. Not whelmed guys, who's Slade?" Robin asked, following BB with his eyes as he pranced around the room.

"Slade's only the worstest worst dude in the whole world. He's dead now though. Probably." Beastboy said laughing still. "Robin freaks out whenever you so much as say his name- it's like an OCD tick of his or something,"

"And he gets all mad and high strung and stuff!" Cyborg added, cracking up himself.

Robin frowned confused at the other twos behavior. Clearly this Slade guy was bad news. Note to self, Robin, keep an eye out for some guy named Slade. He's the 'worstest worst dude' in the world after all.

"Guys," He said impatiently, "We need to save Starfire remember?"

"Oh yea. Right." Beastboy stopped, sobering some. "We better go- uh, that is, if you think you're up for it,"

"I'm up for it all right. Just let me get a few things all right? Then I'll be right back."

Robin's first stop was to 'his' bedroom, where he reloaded on bombs and batarangs. Next he stopped by Cyborgs room, where he saw just what he needed to succeed at being a superhero. It was one of cyborgs spare arms, which is a weird thought, but granted the things are detachable, and the innards to it was laid out across the table- and just what he needed. He slipped it over his glove and grinned. Computer glove, welcome back to the aster. Robin thought to himself, grinning.

"Robin! You coming or what?" He heard Beastboy call.

"Right there!" He made a running-limp through the door and onward, off to save Starfire; the girl he couldn't help but… like?

End chap 12.

Authors note:

Hey everyone :D

First off: HOLY DAMSELS IN DISTRESS BATMAN

Second off: I've actually began drawing the comic form of this too :o

You can see it in my gallery at .com

Be sure to comment on it there too~! :3


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe we're already back in the sewers," Superboy complained over the mind link as they made their way down through the tunnels once again. Robin had to sympathize, he hated the sewers.

"Hey, it could be worse," Miss Martian said chipperly, floating above the mess that was the sewers.

"How?" Superboy asked bitterly, wading shin-deep in sewer water.

"We could be in a garbage dump," M'gann replied, continuing to float above it all.

"How is that worse than this?" Superboy questioned, his boot made a squelching noise as he pulled it out of the muck to take a step. Robin couldn't help but chuckle in agreement, the sewers were about a thousand times more disgusting than any trash dump.

"Whatever," MM said shaking her head in disagreement, when she stopped dead in the air, "Guys, look!"

"What is it?" Superboy asked, and at first Robin couldn't blame him, the tunnel went on for ages and there was no sign of anything in it other than sewer muck for ages, nothing that is, except…

"Zatanna's communicator!" Robin exclaimed, hurrying over and picking up the small Bluetooth like device up and out of the muck. It was badly damaged, smashed so that it was completely useless. But it proved that they were on the right track, Zatanna had gone this way. They'd been following what they hoped were Zatanna's foot prints, but they could never be sure. Despite the fact that the prints clearly belonged to someone with serious heels, one could never be sure, Robin had in the past accidently found himself chasing down an overdressed sewer maintenance crew woman. But the communicator confirmed everything. These were Zatanna's footprints, and she needed help. She'd been running and then… stopped here to rest? There was a second pair of tracks… male? She'd been attacked?!

"If that's her communicator then where's Zatanna?" Superboy wondered grimly, looking up and down the sewer line.

"And who attacked her?" M'gann asked, reading Robin's mind, much to his annoyance. "Sorry- again, Robin, I can't help it-"

"I'm such an open book." Robin finished.

"Wait- someone attacked her?" Superboy asked, eyes widening. "How do you know?"

"I'm not positive," Robin began, "But see this second set of tracks? Someone else was here- based on the size I'm guessing a man, about twice my height and-"

"Who isn't twice your height?" KF slipped in across the mindlink. Robin ignored him.

"And I can tell that because of the size and spacing of his footprints." Robin explained.

"Oh, wow, Robin your detective process is just so aster, I'm without words," Kid Flash said sarcastically. Robin frowned; Wally was starting to get real darned annoying.

"Of course you know, our Robin's got pretty good skills too you know." Wally added, Robin's frown evolved into a scowl.

"Wally, please" M'gann said, softly.

"Please what? I'm not doing anything. I'm just pointing out how great his detective skills are," Wally said in a mock defensive manner.

"You could do a better job of making it sound like a compliment," Robin growled, crouching down low and examining the path for any more clues to Zatanna's location.

"I don't know, maybe I just think that-" Kid Flash began, only to be interrupted by Robin,

"We don't have time for this. We have to find Zatanna and the others."

"What-" Kid Flash began, this time to be cut off by Aqualad.

"He is right. We must focus."

"Exactly." Robin said, stupid speedster, why doesn't he trust me? "Now M'gann, Superboy, obviously Zatanna went on ahead based on her footprints. So let's go,"

"What about the guy who attacked her? What happened to him?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know. He just sort of… disappears." Robin placed his hand on the sewer wall, thoughtfully, hand absentmindedly tracing a crack on its surface. "Maybe he floats like you Miss M."

"It's a thought," She agreed, "Now let's keep going."

They continued down the tunnel in silence, the only break being when Aqualad announced that they had found Artemis and Red Arrow and that they were in good health, but Clayface was still at large, thankfully though, they had a good idea of which direction he'd taken. Good. Robin thought to what he hoped was himself, the sooner this whole mess is over with the better. Now we just have to find Zatanna, and fast. The fact that some other person had attacked left him feeling unsettled. Who? And why? And what were the chances that someone else was running around in the sewers down here? Was it the person who had released Clayface from prison in the first place? They'd just have to ask Zatanna and find out… when they found her. That and about a thousand other questions, like, 'hey, Zatanna- can you get me back in my own body?' but that of course would have to come after the incredibly awkward, 'Sorry for being a jerk about the kiss, but see, I'm from another universe!' and for some reason he just did not see that going over well.

"It'll be all right Robin," M'gann said glancing over at him with her big amber eyes. Reading my mind again. Great.

"Zatanna may be upset now, but she's actually a really great person. Trust me," She insisted, floating alongside Robin now.

"I'll take your word for it. Kid Flash isn't exactly forgiving, so I don't see why your Robin's girlfriend should be any better." Robin muttered, scowling. They'd come to a fork in the tunnel. It spanned off in two different directions, and here the muck was relatively low so it was hard to gage for footprints.

"Great. Hey Sherlock, which way did she go?" Superboy asked arms crossed.

"Not sure." Robin admitted, "M'gann; scan that tunnel for brainwaves, Superboy; listen to that one for her heartbeat. I'll see if I can make any sense out of these footprints."

"And the great detective sets to work again," Wally, again.

"Kid Flash shut up!" Robin shouted across the mindlink, trying to keep his attention on the footprints, but failing.

"Or what? The others will start to wonder why the heck they trust you? I mean, seriously. You just pop up and say 'oh look at me! I'm Robin from another universe- I may have body snatched your best friends body but it's all right, you can trust me!'" Kid said in a mockery of Robin's voice. Robin furrowed his brow.

"Shut up KF I'm warning you!" Robin insisted, what was with this kid? I'm trying to help them save Zatanna! Why would he think anything else?

"Maybe I'm thinking that your stories fishy and I don't buy it!" Kid shouted back over the mind link. "And what'cha gonna do? Body snatch me? Cause frankly that would just prove my point."

"Wally! Stop this now!" Artemis ordered her boyfriend; Robin could imagine her crossing her arms and yelling a lot.

"No- I won't. Why don't any of you guys get this? He's not our Rob, he's an imposter and-"

"M'gann," Aqualad said suddenly, "Will you please speak to me in a private link? Cut off the connection between the others too please."

"Um, all right Aqualad." M'gann said awkwardly, and then suddenly Robin's mind became much quieter. He and Superboy exchanged glances, and Robin could guess at his thoughts without hearing them: you screwed up big time Robin.

The next few minutes were held in incredibly awkward silence. Superboy didn't speak, he was too busy listening to both tunnel entrances, and M'gann was in deep mental conversation with Aqualad. Really deep. It was kinda entertaining to watch, because she made all of the hand motions and expressions that she normally would if Aqualad were just standing right in front of her, she just didn't actually open her mouth or anything. The conversation must have been pretty intense because she kept on waving her arms about angrily or putting her hand son her hips defiantly, and at one point she even rolled her eyes. All Robin could think was that on Mars it must be hard to decide if a person is a frootloop or just having a conversation. Finally, M'gann slapped her forehead in what could only be an exclamation of 'Hello Megan!' and her body motion became a lot less intense, in fact a few minutes later and she had reopened the mindlink to everyone else.

"All right everyone, let's get back to finding Zatanna!" She beamed an incredibly fake, awkward smile at both Superboy and Robin.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked, raising a brow, which considering the fact that he was wearing a mask, really meant nothing.

"It was nothing. Really. Aqualad just had me clarify some… stuff." M'gann explained weakly.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Robin said, crossing his arms bitterly.

"Yes.. but-" M'gann began.

"Don't worry about it. KF is right, you can't be too sure if you can trust me. Now come on, let's get back to work. Superboy, have you heard Zatanna yet?"

"Yea, she's down this way," Superboy said pointing down the left tunnel, "And I think she's hurt, her heart rates low."

"Then come on- Titans- Team, go!" Robin shouted, correcting himself midsentence and then leading the others further into the sewers.

They didn't have to run very far before they found Zatanna. Oh no. Robin thought to himself as she saw her. She lay, apparently unconscious, up against the sewer wall. Her coat was torn, she was missing one of her gloves, and her face had a nasty blue bruise on it.

"Zatanna!" All three of the heroes said at once before hurrying to aid their fallen ally. Robin promptly checked her pulse and heart rate. "She's fine," He murmured aloud, relieved.

"Zatanna, are you all right?" M'gann asked carefully, and for a few hairsplitting seconds there was no reply, until,

"I'm fine.." Zatanna said softly, fluttering her eyelashes and siting up.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Robin demanded, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I was running from Clayface and got separated from the others… guess I just keeled over.." Zatanna replied, taking him by the hand. Heat rose in his cheeks, I'm not her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously, "Because we saw some footprints earlier- it looked like you were attacked by someone,"

"No. No one, really," Zatanna insisted, "Come on, help me up- Clayface, he's still around here isn't he?"

"The others have got him under control," M'gann replied, concern growing on her face. Then suddenly a thought entered Robin's head.

"Robin! Look out- she's lying! She was attacked by some man- I've never seen him before!" M'gann thought to him privately. Knew it. He braced himself, helping the other girl up.

"Are you sure your all right?" He asked again, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, I'm great. Espeically now that you're here," Zatanna replied, lifting up her hands.

"No! Look out!" Robin shouted, but it was too late.

"Peels!" Zatanna shouted, and instantly M'gann and Superboy collapsed; they'd fallen asleep.

"What are you doing? Why did you knock out Miss Martian and Superboy?" Robin demanded, drawing his metal staff.

"I had to!" Zatanna cried out, pointing both her hands directly at him. Robin had a feeling that were she to fire a spell of any kind, it would hit him point blank. Gotta keep her distracted, find out what her deal is.

"Why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the ends of her fingers.

"Because! They wouldn't believe me right away, clearly they've decided to trust you- so I had to knock them out!" She replied, clearly gaming up to fire some spell or another.

"Is this about the kiss earlier? Because I'm sorry about that" Robin asked awkwardly, keep her distracted Robin… slowly and carefully, so as to not catch her attention, he moved towards M'gann, who lay sleeping peacefully. She followed him with the tips of her fingers, blue eyes narrowed with determination.

"No, this has nothing to do with that Robin!" She replied, finally firing a spell, "Nip mih ot eht llaw!" He went flying and found himself trapped against the wall, unable to move.

"Then what does it have to do with Zatanna?" He said through gritted teeth, trying to force himself away from the wall but having no luck in doing so.

"It has to do with the safety of my team!" She replied, walking towards him, glaring up at him.

"Safety of your team? I'm part of the team now! Let me down!" He protested, again struggling uselessly against the force of her spell.

"No you're not. You're an imposter. Your just pretending to be our friend when in all reality your one of the worst types of people," She replied, hands on her hips. Oh great, back to the evil mole thing again? Why didn't these guys just use common sense? He managed to force one of his hands to his belt… if I can just get a bomb, I can break her concentration…

"Worst types of people? What would make you think that?" He questioned, trying to grab a bomb.

"Not what. Who. And I think you know full well Robin!" She replied angrily, turning her back to him. "I just can't believe any of this. You've come in and tricked the whole team! Batman even!"

"No, I really don't know who." He said, managing to wrap his fingers around one of the bombs. Would he be able to throw it? Probably not. But as long as he kept her talking…

"You don't know who? Really? He said you'd try tricking me, and I won't fall for it."

"Who said?" Robin pressed again, clearly whoever this guy was… was bad news. Finally he managed to move his arm just enough- the bomb flew through the air.

"Dliehs!" A force field went up around her, protecting her from the force of the bomb. Robin dropped down from the wall. Yes! While she'd been completely unharmed (which was a good thing), it had made her lose concentration enough to drop him. Now to call for help. His hand went to the communicator at his ear.

"Aqualad- come in Aqualad!"

"Robin? Is that you? We were just about to call in, the mental link has broken," Aqualad's concerned voice came in from the other side. "What's happened?"

"We found Zatanna-" Robin was forced to pause in midsentence as Zatanna fired some sort of an explosive spell at him, hastily he dodged out of the way, swinging his staff at her only to have it knocked back. "-And she's gone crazy," he ducked again as a wall of sewage water flew up at him, apparently trying to choke him.

"What exactly do you mean?" Aqualad asked from the other side.

"I mean she's trying to kill me! She's-" He slid behind her, staff at the ready, only to have the ground move out from under him and slam him into the wall. "-already knocked out Superboy and MM,"

"Why would she try to kill you?" Aqualad asked, making Robin cringe inwardly. The problem with Aqualad was that he asked way too many questions.

"I don't know-" He landed a blow to her side, which was returned with another water blast sending him skidding down the tunnel. "-She seems to think I'm evil or something-" She pounded him repeatedly with bits and pieces of the tunnel wall, broken off and sent flying at him in rock form. He knocked back as many as he could with his staff, but it was hard.

"-Someone told her this stuff, but I don't know who!"

"I will send Kid Flash to help you, hang in there." Aqualad said firmly. Kid Flash? Seriously? That guy probably hates me just as much as Zatanna does- and he didn't even try to kiss me!

"KF are you-" This time he wasn't cut off by the basic trials battle. This time Zatanna had literally blown up the communicator in his ear. "Ow!" He cried out, clutching the side of his head, his hand came away with the broken communicator and blood. She wanted him dead all right.

"Zatanna stop this!" He shouted, staff at the ready.

"No! Ffats eit pu Nibor!" Zatanna cried out, and suddenly his staff came to life in his hand, wrapping about him until he was tied up by the thing. And pinned to the wall to boot.

"Ugh! Zatanna please- you aren't like this, I'm sure of it!" He protested, unable to move.

"How would you know? You only met me for about four minutes. And if I recall, you didn't like me very much" She replied, summoning a very large, very pointy looking piece of sewer tunnel wall, it floated eerily beside her. This is it Robin, he thought to himself, bracing himself for the impact. It never came. Instead there was a flash of yellow as KF stampeded between the two of them, knocking the rock to the ground and coming to a wobbly stop. The fastest boy alive turned around and looked at the scene before him, and Robin could only guess at what he was thinking. After all, here was Robin pinned to the wall with some sort of metal pole/brace thing, Zatanna with a big scary looking floaty rock (now off target, granted), and an unconscious Miss Martian and Superboy. It had to look bad. But it also had to look like Robin was the good guy, right?

"KF! Quick- Zatanna's lost her mind- she's trying to kill me! She knocked out M'gann and Superboy!" Robin shouted at the red haired boy.

"Don't listen to him- he's trying to mess with you- he's evil! Megan may have checked him over for Cadmus programming but what's wrong with him is too deeply imbedded into him- no one can help him! He's just going to try and kill us all!" Zatanna said very firmly, and much to Robin's dismay, very sanely to KF.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kid asked looking back and forth from the boy wonder to the magic girl.

"He's an evil weapon created to destroy us all and we have to stop him Kid! He can't be cleansed of any programming like Red Arrow either- he's just plain programmed to destroy us, with any means possible!" Zatanna explained to Wally, hand redirecting the large floaty rock so that it was back to facing Robin's face.

"She isn't in the right mind- someone's told her this, it isn't true KF! Come on, you know that! I'm just another Robin from another universe, all right?" Robin said, straining against the metal holdings. Kid Flash looked from person to person, clearly growing more and more concerned. Come on! Trust me! Robin thought desperately to himself, come on!

"Pots gniklat!" Zatanna chanted, and suddenly Robin's mouth slammed shut. And he couldn't get it open again. Stop talking? No! He had to get KF to listen to him! Had too!

"Slade told me he'd try and trick us." Wait. Slade? Slade?! SLADE!? You have got to be kidding me! He's dead! He died! Unless… of course! He must have escaped at the last minute… but how is he here?! Why?! Grr…. SLADE! His brain started running at about 500 miles a minute, with about every other sentence starting with 'Slade'.

"SLADE! What are you crazy! He's evil!" He tried to shout at Zatanna, however, through his slammed shut mouth it came out as: "MMM! MMMMMM! MMMM!"

KF glanced over at Robin, who was acting suitably insane at the mention of Slade.

"He dosen't look to happy." Kid Flash commented, "And who is this 'Slade' guy anyway?"

"He's a totally evil psychopath who tried to destroy jump city and brainwashed Terra and used a mad blood poison thing and hes evil!" Robin cried out, but again it came out merely as a very long: "MMMMMMMM!"

Zatanna glanced at Robin darkly before saying, "Slade is a man who found Robin after Cadmus created him- he tried to erase the Cadmus programming in him that made him evil. Unfortunately, it couldn't be done. And Robin escaped from his custody."

What is she crazy? Slades trying to turn her against me! Against everyone! I thought we'd established I'm not a clone?! He cried out in protest again, only for it to be another long chain of: "MMmmmmmMm!"

"I thought we'd decided that Robins not a clone?" Kid Flash said awkwardly, arms crossed.

"Robin lied to you- he just doesn't want you to think he's a clone!" Zatanna said getting a little more desperate in her tone.

"But MM couldn't find any Cadmus Programming in him, and we ran like a thousand tests on him-"

"Cadmus had him well made. I don't know. The point is, he lied. And if we destroy him, we get our Robin back." She raised her hand clearly about to fire the large pointy rock and smash Robin's face in, when Kid Flash made a request.

"Why don't we hear his side of the story first?"

"Why? He'll just like to trick you some more," Zatanna replied, the rock wavering in the air. She was losing control, clearly emotion was running wild in her head.

"Well, maybe I want to hear just how he'd try to trick me." Kid Flash said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Fine." Zatanna pointed a finger at Robin's mouth and it promptly regained the ability to move again. He made use of this fact immediately.

"Zatanna- you can't trust Slade! He's evil, twisted and sick! He brainwashed our friend Terra into working with him and she wound up hurting her friends and dying in the end! He tried to sink the Titan Tower into the ground with a pair of giant earthquake machines! He blackmailed me into working for him and threatened to kill my friends with nano-bots implanted in their blood streams!"

"Nanobots?" Kid Flash sad, eyes widening. "Zatanna- did you know any of this?"

"No! He's lying- don't listen to him! He- he's lying..." Her words were started to become choked up with sobs.

"He doesn't sound like he's lying to me Z, sounds to me like he knows what he's talking about." Kid Flash said carefully. Holy waterfall of tears Kid Flash, Robin thought to himself, she's crying. Why is she crying? What's going on..?

"It's…it's all lies. Lies made up to confuse us, fake memories implanted in his head…" Zatanna said through sniffles, Kid Flash walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a sympathetic hug.

"Batman trusts him Z," He told her, "And that's enough for me."

"And Slade never tells the truth, ever. He twists things around for his own motives." Robin said from his spot on the wall.

"But.. but… if Slade was lying then, then… that means that Robin… my Robin.. is dead!" She wailed, burying her face into Kid Flash's arms. The giant pointy rock fell to the ground beside them.

"He's isn't dead. Trust me. He's in my body, in my world. And if he's anything like me, he should be fine," Robin said confidently.

"But how can you be sure…?" She asked, looking up at him, detaching herself from Kid Flash, rubbing at her eyes.

"I can't be sure. But I just think that I'd know. All right?" Robin said, trying to sound helpful.

"If you say so.." She said softly, lifting her hand and speaking a few magic words: "Ffats eitnu Nibor," the staff unwound itself from Robin and the wall, dropping him back to the floor. The staff itself clattered next to him. Picking up his staff, he collapsed it and returned it back to his utility belt, then he walked over to Zatanna and took her by the hand, planning on handling this whole thing as nonchalantly as possible, only to be caught in a bear hug. Zatanna may be small, but her hug was stronger than Starfires.

"Zatanna. Can't, breathe," He gasped.

"Sorry!" She released him. "It's just… I… I acted so crazy… that Slade guy and.. and.. the possibility of Robin being dead… and.. and"

"It's ok. Slade gets into everyone's head. And the fact that he's alive and running around here isn't good." Robin said seriously, and was only going to say that, but KF gave him such an intimidating stare that he also added, "I'm Sorry. About everything I mean."

"It's… all right. Really… I just, kinda recently lost my Dad and the thought of losing Robin too... well, I just kinda went crazy… you know?" Zatanna said between sniffles. No, I didn't know that girls would go so crazy that they'd listen to a creep like Slade, pin me to a wall, and then threaten to pummel me to death with a giant pointy rock. No, I really didn't know that. Why guys go through the trouble of dealing with girls was truly beyond him.

"We need to group back up with the others," Kid Flash said after a moment of silence. "And you need to wake Miss Martian and Superboy back up."

"Oh. Right, sorry." Zatanna waved her hand, murmuring, "Ekaw pu!" Instantly MM and Superboy woke up, glancing about themselves in a daze.

"What happened?" Miss Martian murmured, "Did I fall asleep?"

"And when did Wally get here?" Superboy added broodingly, pulling himself up to his feet.

"It's kind of a long story, we'll explain on the way." Robin said, a weak smile forming.

* * *

Riding a giant green pterodactyl was just a lose-lose situation for both the rider and the pterodactyl. Robin as it would happen had discovered that the one thing he feared without a doubt was riding a giant green pterodactyl; Beastboy had discovered that allowing someone with such fears to ride him only resulted in near-strangulation. Unfortunately, this time the flight was not short. But long.

"Beastboy! Can't you go any slower?!" Robin cried out, clutching the pterodactyl's throat even tighter. They began to lose altitude, and Beastboy made a slight gagging noise before Robin released him.

"Sorry BB, but...flying, you know?" Robin shouted over the winds. Beastboy gave a roar in response, quite sick of the whole ordeal. Before long Brother Blood's hiding place came into view. It was ironically an old abandoned private school, shut down when the city taxes got a little higher than the owners would like and with tuition already dangerously high, well, it was forced to close. Brother Blood was apparently currently using it as a make-shift hideout for the Hive school. It had all the perks of being an old closed down school; boarded up windows, ivy growing over the brick walls, and plenty of rooms to run illicit operations in.

"Well that place doesn't look good does it?" Robin commented, "Let's go in nice and steady yeaaaaaaaa!?" Beastboy had gone in for a dive, landing unceremoniously with Robin landing flat on his face, cape flying over his head. Ow. He had another bruise to add to his already plentiful collection.

"Dude! You all right?" Beastboy asked, pulling Robin up to his feet.

"Ow. No. And for the record, never flying. Again. Ever." Robin replied, holding his sides.

"Thank god! Dude you were practically strangling me to death all the way over here!" Beastboy exclaimed thankfully.

"Sorry," Robin said with a painful shrug. "Now where's Cyborg at?"

"Beats me." Beastboy said, when the doors to the abandoned school came flying open. Out of them came Cyborg with Raven, the Hive 3, and Starfire close behind.

"Found him!" Robin said pointing, "And looks like he needs help- come on!" The pair of them hurried over, leaping over abandoned playground equipment and across a cracked old parking lot.

"Man am I glad to see you guys!" Cyborg said hurrying to join them, sonic-cannon firing at the five individuals coming at them.

"Wait- what about Raven?" Beastboy asked suddenly realizing that she was not among their ranks.

"Rae got hit. She's been brainwashed just like Star." Cyborg said sadly.

"What!?" Beastboy exclaimed, "What do you mean she got hit?"

"I mean Brother Blood got her- we were surrounded at all sides man, I barely got out alive myself." Cyborg explained, firing a few more times.

"Yea but you can't be brainwashed!" Beastboy exploded, "You should have stayed to help! Maybe this wouldn't have happened if-"

"Guys! Focus- they're gaining on us!" Robin shouted at them, "Come on, we need a good place to hide!"

The three of them tore off, hiding behind a nearby rusted through dumpster.

"Get back here!" "Yes, come and join the Brother Blood!" "Snot faces!" "What losers!"

Eventually the Hive three, and their brain washed friends went back inside the school building. They must have figured that the Titans were too far away to hear, or they just didn't care.

"This is all my fault." Robin mumbled, watching them leave.

"It sure is!" Cyborg replied glaring at him. "If you hadn't acted so stupid from the beginning than Starfire wouldn't have been caught in the first place and then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh and Raven disappearing isn't your fault?" Robin shot back, "Besides, who cares. What's happened has happened, we just have to deal with it."

"Deal with it? I'll show you how to deal with it- you got Star in trouble and now Rae too!" Cyborg retorted.

"Yes. That happened. But what we do now is critical. We have to use our heads, or we may lose them forever." Robin said in a serious tone that surprised both Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Dude." Beastboy gasped.

"So what now?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, for starters, I get the feeling you guys have dealt with brainwashing before- am I right?" Robin asked, looking from BB to Cyborg.

"You bet. BB here once thought he was British for a whole day," Cyborg said waving a hand in Beastboy's direction.

"Thought he was British? Why would you hypnotize someone into thinking that?" Robin asked gawking.

"Well it was kinda done by this crazy racist British dude who wants to wipe out all Americans," Cyborg explained. Crazy British dude? What had these guys been fighting?

"Wouldn't that be Nationalist and not Racist?" Robin pointed out.

"Who cares. The point is, we made Beastboy here laugh and then he was all right," Cyborg said shrugging.

"Laugh?" Robin asked, making sure he heard right. Laughing didn't exactly sound like a normal cure for brainwashing.

"Yup. Laugh. It's different for everyone though." Beastboy chuckled, "Like for Robin you'd probably just have to say 'Slade' and for Cyborg you'd just have to mess with the T-car,"

"And for Raven and Starfire?" Robin asked.

"No idea. They tend to avoid getting brainwashed." Cyborg said leaning back up against the dumpster.

"So what do we do?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged glances.

"We don't…know. Robin usually has the best ideas for these sorts of problems." Beastboy admitted.

"Well then let's look at what we know. Brother Blood has brainwashed Star and Raven," Robin said, ticking it off with a finger.

"Yup," The other two agreed.

"And there is some way to wake them up, we just don't know what it is,"

"Yup."

"And Brother Blood is a really bad dude, so I've been told."

"Yup."

"So what if we wake up Star and Raven one at a time? Or even just take out Brother Blood? Would that work?" Robin asked looking from Titan to Titan.

"Maybe- but we still don't know how to wake them up- or how to get in for that matter!" Beastboy pointed out.

"Well, everyone has to start somewhere. BB, think you could find us a way in? Like turn into something small maybe and get a closer look?" Robin asked, glancing back at the school. He could make out the face of Mammoth glaring back at him through one of the windows.

"Sure! That should be easy- just how, how do I contact you guys?"

"What do you think our T-Communicators are for BB?" Cyborg asked, beginning to smile.

"Oh, yea. Right. Let's do this." Moments later BB had transformed into a mouse and had disappeared entirely from view.

"Stay whelmed Beastboy," Robin murmured watching him go.

"Listen," Cyborg said suddenly, "I've been pretty uncool. I didn't want to trust you or anything cause well, you're not Robin. Period. Plus, with no Robin around well, I figured I'd get to step up and be leader- something I don't get to do too often and well, I sure blew it." Robin sat in silence for a moment before replying, "I'm traught Cyborg, don't worry about it. Seriously. I mean, well, back on my team I messed up pretty bad when I led my first mission. A kid got hurt and almost died because of me."

"That's rough." Cyborg said glancing over at the younger boy.

"Yea. It was terrible, and none of us could really help him cause we didn't have the right blood type- believe or not we had to give him alien blood." Robin said thoughtfully, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Alien blood? Seriously?" Cyborg said surprised. "How's that work?"

"Miss Martians a shapeshifter, she shifted her blood to match,"

"No kidding. Say, what's this kid's name? Just out of curiosity, in case we run into him or something here,"

"Garfield Logan."

"Seriously?!" Cyborg gawked, he would have pressed for more but then the T-communicator went off.

"It's Beastboy, let's see how he is," Cyborg flipped it open only to find that it was not Beastboy's face looking back at him, but Brother Bloods. Oh no! Robin thought to himself, Beastboy!

"Hello Titans," Brother Blood said, clearly channeling his inner evil villain, "Robin and Cyborg I presume? Yes, most likely considering the rest of your team has enrolled in my school"

"Enrolled? More like been hypnotized! Let them go Blood!" Cyborg roared into the communicator.

"Ha, ha, ha, Cyborg, my favorite student. Really now, do you think it will be that easy? No I'm afraid they aren't going to be leaving the school for quite a while now" Blood crooned from the other side. "Really, if I were you I would just enroll willingly- my students will find you and force you to take some private classes with me,"

"Does this guy ever stop with the school metaphors?" Robin asked.

"Hmm. Robin, interesting new do," Blood said referring to his hair, "I can't say I like it much."

"Stop talking and give us back our friends," Cyborg growled.

"Good bye Cyborg, I hope to see you in class soon," Blood said, hanging up on them.

"Ugh! Does he get on my nerves!" Cyborg roared.

"Relax, soon you'll be able to smash that smile off his face, for now though, I think we need to let the other students know that school's out." Robin said, cocky grin forming on his lips. This was what he loved, taking out freaks like Blood and getting back to the aster.

Robin fired his grappling hook up at the windowsill of a second story building. This was one of the only windows that wasn't boarded up or filled with shards of broken glass. Pulling himself up and over the sill, and ignoring the loud complaints of his still aching joints, Robin pushed open the window and made his way into what appeared to be an old algebra classroom. Cyborg joined him just a moment later, literally jumping up and into the room. Robin tried not to be jealous, but really, the guy could shoot a rocket from his shoe, but then, that's because he's Cyborg.

"Nice landing," Robin said, not jealous in the least, really, as Cyborg transformed his hand into the sonic cannon.

"Thanks. Now let's go kick some Hive butt." Cyborg said seriously as they made their way to the door of the classroom. They stopped as they heard voices. Female voices.

"It's so cool that there's another Goth girl in the Hive now- we can talk about how we hate everything together and paint each other's nails black and everything," Jinx was saying to Raven.

"Yea, it should be fun. I hate everything." Raven replied. Cyborg and Robin exchanged nervous glances. They'd been in the building for less than two minutes and already they'd spotted one of their teammates. And they had no idea how to return her to normal.

"What do we do?" Robin hissed to Cyborg, becoming more and more chalant by the minute.

"I don't know! This is Raven! With Beastboy you make him laugh, with Robin you make him mad- I don't know about Raven!" Cyborg hissed back. Robin went through his head everything he knew about Raven. Dark, quiet, creepy, unreasonably powerful… how would any of this help him? Hang on. She's the one who's kept her head through all of this. When I was an emotional wreck about 'leaving' Batman at the beginning, she stayed whelmed. So what I have to do is confuse her. An idea entered his head. A horrible, but brilliant idea, one that would go down in history as both glorious and awful at the same time.

"I have an idea!" He hissed to Cyborg.

"Great, what?" Cyborg asked only to find that Robin had, yet again, disappeared. Robin had gone on ahead, again. With any luck he was hoping he could complete his plan before Cyborg figured out where he had gone.

"Hello girls," Robin said stepping out in front of Raven and Jinx. "Nice school you got here, bit dusty though,"

"Robin!" Jinx seethed, hands glowing with pink energy.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raven added, hands raised, ready to cast a spell. "Azarath Metrion- mmpth!" Raven's eyes widened in first confusion, then shock and finally anger as Robin kissed her on the lips mid-sentence. Raven threw Robin backwards, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

"Robin! What the- What were you thinking- Why did you? Ew!" Raven exploded, with Jinx looking awkwardly back and forth, Cyborg looking on just as shocked as Raven from the doorway of the algebra classroom.

"Ew? What, was it really that bad?" Robin asked, looking up at her.

"We're discussing this later." Raven growled, her eyes flashing red for a moment. Oh crud. What did I do? Raven, thankfully, did not explode. Instead she took a deep breath and turned to face Jinx.

"We are not hanging out later." She said simply, lifting up her hands, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Jinx went flying into the Algebra classroom, past the still frozen in shock Cyborg and into one of the desks. The desk promptly wrapped itself around Jinx, successfully trapping her. Raven then walked over to Robin, who grinned at her sheepishly, taking him by the hand, she looked speculatively up at him for a moment, truly confusing him. She then snapped one of his gloves off his hand, and walking back to Jinx, used it as a gag.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked, finally getting a hold back on reality.

"Raven returned to the aster," Robin said getting to his feet, "No hard feelings right Rae?"

"Aster is a type of flower. It is purple in color. It is not a state of being." Was all Raven had to say.

Cyborg glanced back and forth between the two before sighing and saying, "We need to find Beastboy and Starfire,"

"Your right," Robin said, "And I have an idea to make finding him easier," He beamed.

"What?" Cyborg asked, then frowned as he realized that Robin was typing away on the glove that hadn't been used as a gag.

"Is that the interfacing to my spare arm?" Cyborg demanded, agitated.

"Maybe," Robin admitted, frowning at it as he waited for it to download a file. "You really should update your software- it's super slow,"

"Man! You do not trash on my software- it's my software!" Cyborg roared furiously. "How are you using it anyways? It's password protected!"

"Password protected but still easy to hack," Robin shrugged, idly typing away into the thing.

"Grrg!" Cyborg was about to rip the thing off of Robin's arm when, "Aha! Got it!" Robin beamed, he had this mission in the bag.

"Got what?" Raven asked, peering over and looking at the small screen on Robin's forearm.

"Blueprints to this school of course. Assuming that the hive hasn't changed anything, which I really doubt they have, this is the entire school. Now if you were Beast Boy where would you go?"

"The cafeteria." Raven and Cyborg said in unison.

"Then to the cafeteria we go, down the stairs, forth door on the left," Robin said glancing at his blueprints.

"Thank god waking up Beastboy is easy." Raven muttered as they headed off in that direction.

"Yea all we gotta do is make him laugh, easy," Cyborg agreed.

"How are we supposed to make him laugh?" Robin asked frowning, as he continued to type into his glove, looking up anything and everything he could on this old school.

"Seriously? Robin? The guy thinks you're hilarious. Just be yourself and we'll be fine," Cyborg said as they reached the cafeteria.

The cafeteria proved to be just the place to look, as they could see through the glass paned double-doorway the three faces of Mammoth, Gizmo and their friend Beastboy pigging out on all sorts of slop that was apparently food.

"Looks like they went out and got garbage plates," Cyborg commented. "Though BB went for the vegetarian edition,"

"At least he hasn't completely lost his mind." Raven muttered, "Now how are we going to get to him?"

"I have an idea!" Robin said perkily.

"No." Both Cyborg and Robin said firmly. They won't listen to me? Fine. Well, I guess I did go a little overboard with that last one. Just a little. Raven will probably never be able to look at other Robin the same way again, ever. Oh, and I really can't ever tell Zatanna about this, ever. In fact, I really can't tell anyone this, so much for it going down in history as the most brilliant horrible idea of all time…. Well, it was pretty traught while it lasted.

"I got it," Cyborg said suddenly, breaking Robin out of his thoughts, "Raven- you go in there and pretend to still be hypnotized and stuff and get BB to come out here kay? Then we'll get him to laugh out here, away from Gizmo and Mammoth, got it?"

"I think so. I'll be right back." In she went and Robin watched with growing excitement. Raven stepped up to the table where Mammoth was pigging down four garbage plates, Beastboy was chowing on one and a half garbage plates and Gizmo, the smallest, ate only a half a garbage plate.

"Hey guys, Brother Blood rocks yea?" Raven said with her usual disinterested tone. Gizmo rolled his eyes moaning, "All this snot-faced hypnotism is just plain creepy! What do you want Raven you crud master?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Beastboy," She replied, "In the hall. Alone." She added.

"Sure, no prob dude. And yea, Brother blood does rock!" Beastboy said getting up, leaving his empty garbage plate half-eaten. Following Raven, he made his way towards the hallway. Unfortunately though, once the door to the Cafeteria opened, Beast Boy tripped and fell flat on his face, and as he was getting up he saw Robin and Cyborg in their hiding places along the wall.

"Mammoth! Gizmo! Raven's turned against us- she's brought those Titans with her!" Beastboy shouted. Oh great. Robin thought to himself, drawing a pair of bombs from his belt. Just what we need, George and Lenny. As Gizmo and Mammoth came to the doorway, Robin threw in his two bombs; one for each crook. With an explosion they were knocked out.

"Hey!" Beastboy roared, transforming into a tiger and launching himself at Robin. Robin tried to get away, but his darn limp slowed him down and in a moment he was buried under a pile of green tiger fur.

"Seriously BB? We were just trying to get you back to the aster!" Robin complained, pretty sure no one could hear him through all the tiger. Suddenly the tiger was gone, instead there was a goofy teenage boy sitting on Robin's back laughing hysterically, "Aster! Oh man Robin, that's just hilarious! Aster!"

Irritation crept in. Why the heck did Beastboy think it was a joke? Whatever, he thought, relieved that BB was no longer a brainwashed Robin-eating tiger.

"Told ya you just need to be yourself!" Cyborg beamed, helping Robin up.

"Ow." Robin grumbled, "We should tie up Mammoth and Gizmo-"

"Already done so," Raven said darkly, pointing to where Mammoth and Gizmo sat subdued by cafeteria chairs and tables, napkins acting as gags.

"Nice one," He grinned, "Now we just have to get Star and we'll be super traught!"

"Traught isn't a word either." Raven muttered, "But your right."

"Any idea where she's at?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"I know." Beastboy said darkly.

"You do?" The others said surprised.

"Yea. Blood's got her with him. Wants to use her as Robin bait while he's Cyborg bait."

"Robin bait?" Robin said surprised. He knew she was important to the other Robin, but that important? I mean sure, I like her… a bit. But still! To use her as bait? Why not the other Titans?

"Yea," Beastboy said quietly, "Their in the principal's office. I think."

"Then that's where we're headed." Robin said with a thoughtful nod. "Titans- go!"

End chapt 13.

Authors Note: HOLY LONGEST CHAPTER YET BATMAN!

Anyways, easily the hardest chapter yet to write, yet, the funnest. I mean, OMG RAVEN AND ROBIN KISSED. WHATS FUNNIER THAN THAT? RIGHT? RIGHT? I laughed all through writing that.

Also, I am doing a comic version of this piece of crazy and you can see it on my DA, I'm Swiftstart there too :3

TUNE IN NEXT TIME, SAME BATSITE, SAME BATAUTHOR.


	14. Chapter 14

Klarion braced himself, creeping up behind the turned back of Slade, a ball of sorcerer's fire forming in hand. Have to time this right, have to aim it perfectly or else… he fired. Were this any other person it probably would have hit point blank and killed the target, regrettably, this was Slade. Slade turned just slightly, ducking underneath the ball of flame and reaching over and grabbing Klarion by the wrists. These he then twisted about and used to propel Klarion to the floor in a wave of pain.

"Did you honestly think that you could sneak up on me?" Slade asked Klarion, pressing his foot into Klarion's back. Ugh! Useless body! If only he could just…

"Apparently so. Klarion, we have been working together for less than a day and already you have attempted to kill me no less than seven times. Even Robin and Terra never exhibited such blatant examples of aggression,"

"Yea well I'm the personification of chaos remember?" Klarion snapped back, trying to force himself out from under Slade's boot.

"Doing a pretty weak job of it I see," Slade replied coolly, relinquishing his grip on Klarion and stepping back.

"Doing a weak job of it? I'm probably the only thing that's keeping these two universes from collapsing in on each other! There's a reason the universe has 52 or so parts!" Klarion snapped back, turning on his belly to face Slade angrily.

"Holding it together are you? And here I thought you were after more chaos, not less" Slade laughed, kicking Klarion in the face. Klarion curled up into a ball, hoping to avoid any further injury.

"Come on now, you spoiled brat," Slade said, grabbing Klarion by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to his feet. "Now tell me, how do you think I'm doing? I am filling in for you as Lord of Chaos after all,"

"Terribly. If you keep those dimensional windows open for much longer than things are going to start to crack you idiot!" Klarion growled, moving to try and punch Slade in the face, but failing as Slade tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

"Really Klarion, you doth protest to much, I know exactly what I'm doing,"

"Really?" Klarion questioned, getting to his feet again, "Then how come you just slipped in to mess with the boy blunder's girlfriend hmm? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're losing control of your toys! They're figuring things out on their own and not killing each other I might add!"

"Klarion, Klarion, for a Lord of Chaos you really do look at things too closely, you need to pull out- look at the larger picture, then, and only then, will you understand. By the time I'm done with all this, I will be king of the world"

"We'll see." Klarion retorted.

End chap 14.


	15. Chapter 15

It was an incredibly awkward walk through the sewers. For one thing, Zatanna would not let go of Robin's arm, she was holding fast to it and gave no inclination of giving it up. She must be really attached to her Robin, he guessed, and since I look EXACTLY like him well, she has to compensate somehow. For another, he'd had to explain absolutely everything to do with Slade in detail to everyone over the mind link on the way. And for some reason they kept making him go back over the really awful parts. It was all he could do not to explode over the mind link with a roar of SLADE! He just couldn't figure it out. How had Slade been there? Robin was the one who got dumped in another universe, not Slade. Not to mention, Slade died (probably), he fell into a pit of molten freaking lava (magma, corrected Artemis) and unless you're Hot Spot, you just don't get out of that alive. Period.

"Maybe it wasn't your Slade, maybe it was ours," M'gann suggested as he was pouring over the Slade died variable again.

"Yours?" Robin asked, confused.

M'gann began to explain, "Well, we have a Robin, an Aqualad and a Speedy-"

"Red Arrow," Red Arrow corrected.

"Red Arrow," Miss M continued, "And while they're different- they're essentially the same person."

"Hold up." KF said suddenly, "Is there another me? Because if there's another me, I wanna know about him."

"There's a Kid Flash. I don't know him to well though, he mostly runs- literally, along the east coast. I'm more of a west coast guy myself now-a-days," Robin said shrugging. He ran the thought over in his head, it made sense… but wait. Zatanna had said that Slade told her not to trust me, that I'd lie. Why would this world's Slade care about me? Or Zatanna? My world's Slade however…

"That's a good point Robin," Megan said thoughtfully, floating alongside him, hand on her chin, "In fact, that almost makes me wonder if it is your Slade,"

"I don't think I've ever even heard of any Slade." Superboy added gruffly from the rear of the group. Zatanna suddenly clutched Robin's arm even tighter than before.

"I think I know where he's from." She said suddenly.

"Well?" Kid Flash asked expectantly, "Where?"

"Yea- Zatanna, where? Is he my Slade or yours?" Robin asked, turning to face her.

"Yours. Without a doubt. When he appeared he didn't just walk over or anything, a portal opened up and he stepped out of it." Zatanna explained.

"How can you be sure it wasn't just a portal from his Secret Base or something?" Superboy asked.

"Because. I saw him on the other side of it just before he stepped over. I don't know how to explain it but, well, he looked different. And then when he stepped across he changed. Not like what he was wearing or anything, just how he looked." Zatanna tried to explain.

"You've lost me." Robin said. "What do you mean, 'how he looked'?"

"What I mean is… think of it like art styles maybe. Some artists paint super realistically right? And others more cartoony? Well, suppose they both drew the same thing, it would essentially look the same, but not." Zatanna finally let go of his arm and now held herself closely. "I think I literally saw him cross the dimensional wall. And that takes real power… power like.. like…"

"Like what?" Robin asked, whatever it was, it could be what Slade was using to hop worlds! Maybe he could even use it to get back into his own world!

"Like Doctor Fate." Miss Martian said finally.

"Doctor Fate? Who's Doctor Fate?" Robin asked, but he would receive no answer because the mindlink exploded with activity.

"We have found Clayface!" Aqualad shouted over it.

"And boy has he gotten bigger!" Rocket added, "How'd that happen? He pig out on mudpies or something?"

"Aaahhgh!" One of the girls, probably Artemis cried out with surprise as Clayface, probably, nailed her.

"We're almost to you guys- hang on!" Robin called out to them, drawing his metal staff. "Right Team, go!"

They were nearly to where Clayface and the others were fighting, when Red Arrow came literally flying down the tunnel mouth and collided with Kid Flash and Robin.

"Ugh!" "Mmm!" "Ow!"

The three boys proceeded to squabble with each other.

"Red! What the heck man? Weren't you looking where you were flying?" KF complained, grabbing the clone by the ear.

"As if I could look! Do you really think I could have thrown myself?" Red Arrow protested, nailing Robin in the stomach.

"You could have at least warned us over the mindlink that you were coming!" Robin growled, slamming both their heads together in response.

"Um. Guys, not to be rude or anything- but Clayface? Remember?" Miss Martian said looking on. The three of them stopped immediately, suddenly realizing how ridiculous they were being.

"Sorry," "Uh, yea. Right." "Didn't mean too.." "Sorry bout your ear man,"

Robin, inner sense of cool having returned, looked the archer over and could see he was having a pretty bad day. Red Arrow was covered in mud, there were gashes on his arms and face, and, he only had about 7 arrows left.

"What happened?" Robin asked raising a brow.

"Yea- how'd you get sent flying at us like that anyways?" KF added.

"Clayface. He threw me." Red Arrow grunted, furrowing his brow. Wow, he scowls a lot, Robin thought to himself.

"Your one to talk," Superboy thought at him. Robin cringed, stupid mind link.

"He threw you? What about the others? Are they all right?" Robin asked, formulating a plan in his head. Just need a few more details…

"Artemis got nailed to the wall by Clayface, Rocket's leg gave her trouble and the mud monster whaled on her," Red Arrow replied, "Aqualads holding his own, for now."

"We have to help them!" Miss M declared, "If we hurry we can get over there before any more damage-"

"No, we need a plan." Robin said sharply, leader instincts clicking into place. Red Arrow cocked a brow at him, either surprised or already ready to tear apart his answer.

"Speed- Red Arrow, describe the area where you were fighting Clayface. Any obstacles? Clear places to hide? What's your take on it?" Robin asked, pulling together every battle strategy he could think of.

"It's just up ahead. And believe it or not, it's outdoors. Clayface found one of those huge culverts and made his way outside-" Red Arrow began, only to be interrupted by Kid Flash.

"Hold up. What the heck is a culvert?"

"A drainage pipe stupid." Superboy answered rolling his eyes.

"Oh. I knew that." Kid Flash said with a weak grin. Robin frowned irritably at the interruption. They were losing time, Aqualad could have gone down by now…

"Roy, continue, what else?" Zatanna asked, apparently picking up on Robin's mental distress. Darned mindlink.

"Well as I was saying, he found his way out a drainage pipe that opened out into one of Gotham's local parks and was going to reign terror on the city when we stopped him dead in his tracks." Red Arrow explained, "Luckily just in front of the culvert there was a stream designed for rain water runoff so Aqualad was able to use that water to keep Clayface from advancing."

"And let me guess, unluckily that runoff also made mud and Clayface only got bigger and meaner?" Robin deducted, pulling from his utility belt now a black marker.

"You got it." Red Arrow nodded in agreement. Robin moved to the sewer tunnel wall and began drawing out to the best of his ability what he guessed the field looked like.

"Whoa. Since when are we trying out for the superbowl?" KF asked, watching him draw in simplistic symbols to represent the various team members. "And please tell me I'm not the lightning bolt?"

"You're the lightning bolt." Robin replied, continuing to draw out his battle plan, "And this will illustrate exactly what we have to do.

"Am I the X?" M'gann asked speculatively as he drew.

"And is Aqualad the fish?" Zatanna added, smirking.

"Yes, and yes." Robin said exasperated, why did everyone always get so hung up on the symbols? They couldn't use the first letters of their names, to many repeats. Rocket, Robin, Red Arrow and Aqualad and Artemis… it'd be a nightmare, so stupid symbols it was.

"And who's who exactly?" The shadow of the speaker fell over him; a floating girl's with long hair.

"Well Star-" He stopped himself. It's Miss Martian. Stupid other world… "Miss M, I'm the R, Rocket's the er Rocket, Aqualad's the fish, KF is the lightning bolt, you're the X, Superboys the S, Zatanna is a star and-"

"I think we get the picture." Red Arrow interrupted. "Look, we need to get out there and help the others, so what's your plan? Because after all this talking it'd better be good"

"It's simple. I think you'll like it." Robin replied, grinning.

"Go." Robin signaled for the first wave. Yanking down his goggles, the fastest boy alive tore out of the culvert (drainage pipe) and hurtled towards the fallen Rocket, who lay limply in the streambed, her leg stained with red. Grabbing her he then turned about and zoomed back into the culvert, carrying her, all in the blink of an eye. At the same time, Miss Martian camouflaged herself, blending in with her surroundings and crept over to where Artemis was pinned to the exterior wall, and using her telekinesis pulled her down, making sure to grab her half-stocked quiver as she went, she too returned to the culvert as silently as possible, with Artemis floating eerily behind her like a puppet.

"Excellent." Robin breathed, phase one had gone perfectly. Outside he could see Aqualad launching more and more water attacks down on Clayface, but he was tiring, and running out of water. Too much of it was being turned into mud and absorbed by Clayface. M'gann handed Red Arrow Artemis' quiver, which he promptly emptied of its contents, adding them to his own quiver.

"Zatanna- see if you can heal them at all with magic ok?" Robin instructed the magician.

"Will do Rob," And with Superboy's help she got the two fallen girls behind the protective stone wall construct she had built to a) protect the injured and b) slow down Clayface if he tried to come this way.

"M'gann, you guard the culvert entrance- I don't want to see even a drop of mud monster in here, got it?" Robin directed the Martian.

"Got it!" She said moving to float by the entrance, ready to psychically blast Clayface if he came anywhere near the 'drainage pipe'.

"Right, KF your up again," Robin said without even glancing at his battle plan on the wall, he knew exactly what needed to be done.

"I believe that's KF sir, you are still a newb to the team Cadet Rob," Kid Flash said grinning hands on his hips.

"You will get out there now or I'll hit you where it hurts," Robin said seriously, turning to face the other boy, brow furrowed.

"Right Sarge, on that!" KF said saluting Robin and then taking off out the tunnel again, disappearing from view. What do you know; I got promoted from cadet to sergeant in an instant, Robin thought snidely to himself before moving on with the battle plan.

"Speedy-"

"It's Red Arrow darn-it!" Red Arrow exploded over the mindlink, clearly sick of Robin's continuous failings regarding his name.

"Red Arrow." Robin said coolly, entirely unfazed, "Your up. Try to keep the mud monster from breaking the line would you?"

"With pleasure birdboy." Red said, bow in one hand, making his way out of the culvert in a manner that Robin felt could only be called melodramatic.

"I heard that bird brain!" Red Arrow shot back zooming off to the exterior line, ready to fire with everything he had at Clayface. Sheesh, did the guy ever stop creating drama?

Snickering, Superboy replied, "No. He doesn't. Now we get to beat up some bad guys or what?"

"You got it SB, you got it." Robin replied, drawing his metal staff. He had this whole thing in the bag, so sweet.

"You remember what to do?"

"How could I forget? It's only about the craziest thing I've ever heard." Superboy replied.

"Good. Because I'm ready. Just one more thing." Robin turned to face Zatanna, "You got everything under control here?" He asked, feeling increasingly awkward.

"You bet. And trust me, once I'm sure that these two are ok- I'll be right out there fighting with you guys," She replied, wiping off a mixture of mud and blood from her hands from her treating Artemis and Rocket. She frowned suddenly and Robin could swear it looked like she was about to say something when Superboy hollered at him; "Hey, Kid Flash is back!"

"Coming!" Robin turned about, cape swooshing dramatically, he just heard out the corner of his ear, the one that wasn't all banged up from the exploding communicator incident from before, a whisper from Zatanna; 'good luck.'.

KF was a tornado. No literally, a tornado of water. He'd gone upstream to where most of the stream water had gathered and, after running about a hundred circles around it got it up in a waterspout which was now propelling itself wildly towards Aqualad and Clayface. Upon seeing this watery tornado of death coming towards them, Clayface and Aqualad both stopped their fighting. They felt the need to stop and stare at the great monstrosity of centripetal force.

"What in the world..?" Aqualad gawked as it came ever nearer, then he must have seen the yellow and red uniform because he kicked right into action. Yes! Robin thought to himself as Aqualad's tattoos glowed brightly and moving his water bearers towards the tornado of water he directed the monstrosity to encircle Clayface partially, the only opening being towards the culvert.

"Robin! Are you ready?" Aqualad called, "Because I cannot hold this up for too long!" Even his brain voice was straining under the pressure of holding up so much water at once.

"Superboy! Now!" Robin shouted, and at his call, Superboy grabbed Robin by the legs and with a twist, threw him at Clayface. Not quite as gently as Starfire was known to do, but it did the job. Clayface moved to snatch Robin out of the air, his hands slamming together to smash Robin dead like a bug, only Robin was above them. Still airborn, Robin flew and rammed his staff into Clayface's ugly mud face where it made a quite satisfactory SPLAT! noise.

"Urrrrggghhh!" Clayface roared.

"And here I thought mud was good for your face," Robin laughed, sliding down Clayface's back, slamming bombs down into him. He leapt off of the mud beasts slimy body and landed on the ground behind him, and as he did so, the bombs went off. As he did so, the Team attacked. Aqualad directed hundreds of gallons of water into the newly opened holes that the bombs provided, Red Arrow fired arrow after arrow at the creature where they exploded and made even more holes. Superboy gave a running kick, knocking Clayface to the ground and then proceeded to pound him pancake flat with his fists. M'gann meanwhile levitated everything from rocks to trees, throwing them at Clayface just to further secure the fact that he was down.

KF continued running wildly in circles around them, if Clayface tried to get up, KF would run into him at top velocity, and as far as the laws of physics were concerned, that'd hurt. A lot.

"Zatanna you're on stage now!" Robin shouted, turning to see the magician girl standing at the entrance to the culvert.

"Wonderful, I was wondering when I'd get my cue," She said, lifting her hands and beginning a spell, "Egnahc htrae otni sgnidnib!"

As she finished the spell, the ground sprang to life, wrapping itself up and around Clayface and holding him fast; a cage of solid stone, no water or mud for that matter, was getting through that. They'd done it, they'd defeated Clayface and Robin had lead them the whole way!

"It is done. We are victorious." Aqualad said, finally resting his arms, the glow fading.

"Yea! Dude Rob, since when are you such a great leader?" KF laughed, running over to his friend, "Oh yea… sorry I…"

"Don't worry about it." Robin muttered. Nothing had changed, sure he had lead them, but he would never be viewed separately from their Robin; they had the same face after all. "Let's just get home ok? I'm exhausted."

"Tired? You're tired? Why?" Red Arrow questioned, arms crossed irritably.

"Maybe because I've spent this whole day either running to Clayface or from you guys or to Clayface again." Robin replied, "And besides, I'm pretty sure it's a school day."

"You're going to go to school in your state?" Rocket questioned, having limped over to join the rest of them.

"Sure, why not. Sometimes it's good to be normal." Robin shrugged.

"Hang on; do you not go to school in your world or something?" KF questioned.

"Nope. Haven't been there in over a year."

"No fair! I'm transferring to his universe ASAP! No school? Seriously? What so you guys just sit around and play videogames all day or something?"

"Pretty much, yea." Robin shrugged, "But only when we're not fighting crime. Spreading justice that sort of thing."

"Do you hear this guy? This is just not fair, not fair at all." Kid Flash continued. And he kept on continuing all the way back to the Zeta Tube, with Miss Martian occasionally filling in with random facts about Martian school and Red Arrow pointing out that Robin and friends must be thick as bricks and that it's amazing he's even halfway smart. Robin however wasn't paying attention to any of it; he was lingering in the back, with Zatanna.

"So you did really great out there," Zatanna said not looking him in the eye. He tensed, something was up. What was it? Was it something…god, dare he think it? Boyfriend related?

"You did pretty great yourself," Robin said, trying to act casual, but probably failing.

"Thanks…" She said, trailing off, looking at the ground. He couldn't help himself, he stopped walking, she did too. Taking her by the hand he asked; "Zatanna, what's wrong? Is it me? Because if so, I'm sorry. I don't want to mess things up for you and your Robin."

"No... It's not you… it's just…" Zatanna began, and he could sense tears building up.

"It's what?" He asked, mind flashing through what he knew about her. Her dad. She'd lost him recently right? Yea she mentioned that when she'd just gotten over trying to kill me… "Is it your dad..?"

"Yes... it's well, it's been a little over two months since he…" She choked up. The rest of the team had gone out of sight by now, they were completely alone.

"Since he died?"

"Died? My dad's not dead." She said looking him in the eye, "My dad's worse than dead."

"Worse? What's worse than death?" Robin asked, flying through in his head what could possibly be worse than being gone forever.

"Try possessed." She said, turning away from him.

"Possessed? Like, what do you mean?" Robin asked, reaching for her shoulder.

"Like possessed by an all-powerful magical being called Nabu," Her voice was stronger now, and Robin had a feeling that it was backed by something of a resentment for this Nabu.

"Nabu?" Robin asked, he didn't recognize the name, not that he recognized over 75% of the names he'd been hearing today.

"A Lord of Order. If you wear his helmet he takes over your body," Zatanna explained, "And you can't take him off. Not unless you cut a deal with him… usually that means for another host.."

"And your dad volunteered to be a host..?" Robin guessed, and I think my life stinks sometimes.

"In order to save me." Zatanna finished.

"In order to save you..?"

"Yes.. I put on the helmet to save my friends from a freak called Klarion," There was no mistaking the guilt in Zatanna's voice, but the name sparked something inside Robin.

"Did you say Klarion?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" She replied, folding her arms.

"Would he happen to dress like some sort of demonic Catholic school boy?" Robin asked very quickly, thoughts clicking into place. If they know Klarion; and Klarion was a 'Lord of Chaos', an all-powerful being without a doubt like this Nabu, then well…

"I guess so why?" Zatanna asked, clearly getting annoyed at Robin now.

"Because I fought him- last night. With my team!" He exclaimed.

"What? But that's impossible, we fought him all last night. He couldn't have been fighting your team unless-" Zatanna's mouth made a little 'o' of understanding. "Oh my gosh! He was on the dimensional border! How stupid of me! This all just started making sense! Robin, I am so, sooo, soooo sorry- this whole thing has been my fault! I had our Robin shatter Klarion's force field- you must have done it at the same exact time.. I knew that spell was dangerous, what was I thinking!"

Robin didn't understand a lot of what Zatanna was saying, she'd started talking so fast, but what he did understand was that apparently he and Robin had acted at the same time... across dimensions.

"Did you use a spell that had four of you stand on compass points?" Zatanna asked very seriously.

"Yea- Raven had us do it but I don't understa-" Robin began, only to be interrupted by a very excited Zatanna. Holy mood swings! Robin thought to himself, one minute she's sad the next she's happy as a lark? Why are girls so crazy?

"Raven, is she your magician? Don't answer that. Of course she is! I need to get home, read some spellbooks, all this makes so much more sense now! Thank you Robin!" She held him in a tight hug, and then took off running towards the zeta-tubes. "I'll tell you what I found out tomorrow!"

Well, ok then. Robin thought to himself, suddenly all alone and very tired. Where am I sleeping tonight? He suddenly wondered, I mean sure, Batman doesn't think I'm evil anymore but I still smashed in my bedroom window. My. No, other Robin's bedroom window… Batman and I aren't together anymore, especially not after… ugh. Bed, Robin, Bed. He pulled himself groggily into the photo booth Zeta-Tube launcher which happily beamed: IDENTIFIED ROBIN B-01 and sent his particles spiraling elsewhere. By the time he was on the other end of the Batcaves Zeta-Tube it was somewhere around three in the morning and he did not feel like doing a number of things. One being get undressed, that just sounded like too much effort right then, two being go upstairs and figure out where to sleep, and three being eat, he hadn't eaten since well… forever ago. So what he resolved to do was crash in one of the big revolving leather Batchairs that sat in front of the Batcomputers. Sleep now, do all that other stuff later…

He was rudely awakened at exactly 3:46 by the sound of the Zeta-Tube which cheerily beamed RECOGNIZED BATMAN A-02. Batman's back, he thought sleepily to himself, not bothering to swivel the chair around, too tired for that…

"Ah, Master Wayne so pleased to see you have returned. How are things?" Alfred's elderly voice croaked from somewhere behind Robin. There was the sound of something smashing into the wall, a pot of tea, Robin guessed, Batman was always smashing Alfred's teapots when he was angry about something…

"I really wish you would stop doing that sir, really the man at that china place does start to wonder why we go through so many of the things." Alfred said calmly, cleaning up the remains of the shattered teapot, Robin guessed.

"The china salesman can keep wondering! We have more problems on our hands!" The Batman roared, much to Robin's surprise. Batman's genuinely upset this time. Wonder what gives..? And is it my fault…?

"And what would those problems be sir?" Alfred asked.

"The league and I uncovered a crack in the universe- Doctor Fate thinks it's the boys fault." Batman replied.

"The boy's fault? But how could he think that?"

"Something to do with his unceremonious entrance into our world. The point is, Fate thinks his presence is going to destroy the universe," Batman growled.

"And I take it that the only means of fixing this malady..?" Alfred began, not daring to finish the question.

"Would be to destroy the boy." Batman finished. Robin tensed up. Destroy me?! Who the heck was Doctor Fate? And why does he think that I'm destroying the universe?!

"Is there anything we can do?" Alfred asked.

"I've got various league members keeping tabs on Doctor Fate, but it isn't easy. The man can teleport across dimensions for Christ's sake."

"And what did the league think of his proposal?" Alfred risked asking.

"The response was mixed. Some see logic in his suggestions, others, Superman for instance; feel that the loss of human life is too great a cost and that some other solution needs to be found. I for one, stand by him on that juncture."

"I can't say I blame you," Alfred croaked, "Will you tell the boy?"

"I don't think so. The kid has enough on his mind to worry about, let alone the possibility of his destroying the universe as we know it." Well gee, thanks Batman. Now I feel real good about myself, you don't even think I could handle that truth huh? Lovely. Half the league is willing to kill me, and the other half won't even tell me anything's wrong. That's just all wrong… Robin's eyes fell shut once again and he drifted off to sleep…

"I just can't let him be hurt Alfred. I can't. I know he isn't even our boy but…"

"I understand sir. Absolutely. Besides, the boy may as well be our kin."

"Your right Alfred, you're absolutely right..."

"Well… good night then sir, shall I prepare your room for you sir?" Alfred asked, returning to his butlerly ways.

"Yes, go on Alfred- I'll just finish up in here." Batman swiveled the Batcomputer chair about, revealing the sleeping Robin. Batman sighed, looking down on the sleeping boy.

"He's fallen asleep here again Alfred."

"Do you want me to wake him up and see him to his room?" Alfred asked from the Batstairs.

"No, I got him." Batman replied, picking up the sleeping boy wonder, titan leader and adopted son of the caped crusader.

* * *

With the help of the creepy old schools blueprints, it was pretty easy to find the principal's office, which was a good because the place was a maze of abandoned desks and crumbling drywall.

"Hey so uh, how much farther til we get there Robin?" Beastboy asked, glancing around the corner of what appeared to be an old social studies wing before giving the 'a-ok' signal.

"No too far. Just round the corner after this hall, why?" Robin responded, typing away into his makeshift computer glove.

"Because we kinda don't really have a plan." Beastboy said jumping as the lights flickered, illuminating what appeared to be the remains of a papier-mâché Genghis Khan for a brief second, his left ear was missing. "Gah! KHAN! KHHAAAAANNN!"

"Are you serious Beastboy? Anyways, he's right. We have no idea what we're doing." Raven agreed, rolling her eyes at paper-Khan.

"Sure we do, we find Blood, defeat him and get Starfire back to the aster." Robin said shrugging, still flipping through his computer glove. Why did they have so much trouble with that? Granted, few people fully understood how exactly his plans worked. Really only Batman knew, and he wasn't here.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms, "And what exactly are you looking at on my spare arm that's so important?"

"The blueprints to this building duh. Well, that and everything I can find on hypnosis to speak of." Robin replied, "And unfortunately, there's not a lot to work with."

"Big surprise there." Raven muttered.

"Look, let's just focus on taking out Blood for now all right? I bet if we nail him then that'll wake Star up," Robin shot back, closing off his glove. "Now come on, the office is this way." He said leading the way down the hall. What was Raven's problem with him? She was so grumbly and treated him like… well, like a kid. He hated that and was starting to understand just how Captain Marvel felt; like an idiot as far as others were concerned. Regardless of any special training or the 'Wisdom of Solomon', Raven thought he was an idiot, Robin was sure of it.

"There it is!" Beastboy hissed, they were standing in front of Blood's office now, or at least, the office of the man who used to be principal for this creepy old school.

"Great, but where's Blood?" Cyborg wondered aloud, trying the door handle. "Locked. Figures, for all we know he's trying to find the key."

"Or he's heading down the hall!" Robin exclaimed, pointing towards two unmistakable shadows that were growing larger by the minute, "We gotta hide. Now!"

"Where?" Cyborg pointed out, "Cause I don't see anywhere to hide, unless you count paper-Khan back there-"

"In here!" Raven called out, yanking open the door to a nearby janitors closet, "Everyone, get in! Now!"

Now how was that unlocked but not the principal's office? And how did Raven see it before me? Boy am I getting sloppy, if Batman knew that, he'd have my head! Robin thought to himself as he piled in with the rest of the teens. It was a tight squeeze, especially with the giant that Cyborg was, but they all fit. Just not comfortably.

"Ow!" "Watch it!" "Hey off the cape!" "That's my ears guys!"

"Everyone! Shhhh!" Raven hissed, eyes glowing eerily black in the darkness as she locked the door. How is that even possible? Robin thought to himself, how can something glow black- in the dark?! Stupid magic.. Everything fell silent for a moment, then they heard Blood and Starfire talking.

"Starfire, you have quickly risen to being one of my best students, the Hive is lucky to have you here," Blood was saying.

"Thank you sir Blood, I am pleased to know that I have done well! Is there anything you wish me to do now?" Starfire replied in an eerily normal voice.

"Yes actually, I believe that some of your classmates are rather tied up with their work, perhaps you could go and help them? For extra credit?"

"That would be glorious Brother Blood! I will do so immediately!"

"Wonderful, wonderful, now if you need me- I'll just be in my office," They heard a clinking sound. Keys? Robin wondered, only to have his thoughts confirmed.

"Where is that darned key? Honestly why do they insist on putting all of them on one loop? So disorganized," Brother Blood grumbled, there were more clinking noises as he picked his way through the keyring. Beastboy snickered, earning a kick from the entire team. "Hey-!" Beastboy began only to have his mouth clamped shut by Raven.

"It's a good thing taking out those Titans is easier than finding this darned key," Blood complained from the other side of the door, "I mean really, the way they're fighting one would almost think that they weren't the Titans at all," Robin tensed, what was Blood on about? Does he know?

"Especially Robin, such pathetic leadership on his part- so out of character for him,"

Robin jumped, "What!" He hissed, only to be dragged back down by the others,

"Shh!" Cyborg whispered.

"Really you'd almost think he wasn't Robin at all," Blood continued, "Ah, here's the key!" There was a clicking noise as Blood turned the lock to the door. The problem? It was the wrong door, Blood was opening the door to the Janitor's closet they were hiding in. Oh no! The Titans scrambled about desperately, trying to get prepared in some manner for what they were about to face, but it was no good. They were too tightly crammed into the closet, there was almost no room to move, let alone draw any weapons. The door to the closet came open and they all tumbled out, one on top of another.

"Ow!" "Ugh.." "Not whelmed" "You've got to be kidding me"

"Well, well, I can see the Titans have come to the principal's office to be enrolled into our school, how lovely. Unfortunately for them, enrollment actually takes place in the Chemistry class room, students, would you please kindly escort them there?" Blood said swarmily. Ugh, what was with this guy and school metaphors? Did he never stop? Why can't he just say: 'Seize them so I can hypnotize them again!' like any other bad guy?

"With pleasure Brother Blood," Starfire said, eyes glowing brightly as she and the now-freed Hive students attacked the Titans. Robin tried to scramble to his feet, only to be grabbed by the cape and lifted high off the ground by Mammoth. Mammoth grinned at him with big, cracked teeth before slinging Robin over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

"Umpth!" Robin grunted, reaching for his utility belt, unfortunately the Hive was still ahead of him; Gizmo had planted handcuffs around not only his hands, but his feet too. He was tied up like a pig for the roast. "Hey! Not that I don't want to be hypnotized or anything, but I'm not very turbed with the treatment of your future students!"

"Oh you'll love the Hive Robin, you just have to get through the hazing first," Jinx shot back as she battled Raven with pink energy bolts. Other than Raven, the rest of the Titans weren't doing so well. Beastboy had turned into a mouse in an effort to scramble between their legs, only to be picked up in a hamster ball, an electrified hamster ball, so he couldn't shift back to human. Cyborg had gotten nailed by Gizmo and Starfire, who together managed to not only hack his suit but force his hands behind his back and plant a pair of really big handcuffs on him.

"Star! Come on! We're friends- remember?" Cyborg cried out as he tried futilely to break through the huge cuffs on his hands.

"You are an enemy of Brother Blood and are therefore no friend of mine!" Starfire replied, blasting him with starbolts. Raven found herself standing alone, surrounded on all sides and pinned up against the wall. She glanced left and right before saying; "Azarath Metrion- mmmpth!" Gizmo had come up at her from behind and tied a gag around her mouth.

"Ha ha! Try using your magic now you little snot-faced witch!" Raven too, was handcuffed and flung over Mammoth's other shoulder.

"Hey guys, I got two little birds on my shoulders- isn't that like four in a bush then?" Mammoth laughed. Robin grimaced, he'd heard just about every bad bird joke in the book, and that one was pretty bad. What were they going to do now? They were about to be hypnotized all over again, only this time he wasn't so sure they'd be able to zap themselves out of it. What the heck would they do to wake me up? He was growing more and more chalant by the minute.

"Ah, here we are, the Chemsitry classroom- just help the new students into their seats please," Brother Blood said, moving to the front of the classroom with ease. What a weirdo, Robin thought grimly to himself as he was dropped into some sort of demonic-desk that clamped him in once he was in it.

"Hey, how do we get the green one back into being a human?" Jinx asked, holding the hamster ball in one hand. Beastboy ran for the edge of it, trying to roll out of her hand, only to be caught by Brother Blood. "Easy, we make him laugh."

How is this freak going to get Beastboy to laugh? Robin wondered to himself, I mean, he's about as funny as dead kittens. Blood pulled Beastboy out of the hamster ball and promptly began to tickle the little green mouse, forcing him to return to human form giggling all the way.

"Stop- stop- stop it!" Beastboy protested all while being pushed into the demonic-desk chair from Hell.

"Ah, now that everyone is here, enrollment can begin." Blood said, evil grin on his lips. "Let's start with Robin, their little leader. And while he isn't the Robin we all know and love, he will certainly do,"

"How do you know that?" Robin demanded, trying to force himself out of the hold of the desk from Hell.

"Starfire here is a very good student, she's told me a lot about you, about all of you. Including the fact that you've fallen right out of an old episode of the Twilight Zone, Robin" Blood replied, pulling up a chair so that he could face Robin on the same level or at least as close to the same level as possible, Robin was pretty short, "Now remain calm, this will only take a minute."

It was like being hit with a sledgehammer, only in his brain. Robin suddenly felt very small, insignificant- meaningless, and all around him loomed this much greater presence; a presence that wanted to crush him.

"I am Brother Blood, your mentor and your master," The presence boomed, searing itself into Robin's mind. No! He cried out desperately, no! No! Batman… Batman's my mentor… my teacher... but his voice was but a small squeak in comparison to the great thunderous boom of the presence.

"You are a student at the Hive Academy; the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination," The presence roared into his ears. The Hive? What no… that, that can't be right. I go to Gotham Academy… right?

"Your work consists of what most call 'criminal activity'; theft, burglary, and if necessary, inflicting injury onto those who are against our ways," The presence continued, and Robin felt fully wrapped about in it's grasp, like a fly caught in a spiders web. Criminal activity… that's not so bad… right?

"Your friends are the friends of Brother Blood, your enemies are my enemies. The Teen Titans are my enemies and are therefore yours." Teen Titans… his brain flipped through images of them, but they were blurry, distorted. Cyborg… the giant robotic freak of a man, Beastboy, the green skinned mutant who can turn into anything, Raven; the shadow-encircled demon girl… they were his enemies?

"Robin no! Don't listen to him!" A female voice whispered in his ear. "We're your friends!" What? Who was that? Why did she sound so familiar… hang on, she's Raven? Raven is my.. friend..?

"Do not listen to her, she lies." The presence roared throughout his mind. She's lying? That doesn't sound right, in fact if anything… nothing this big boom guy has been saying sounds right. In fact… memories started to become clearer, the images of the Titans he'd seen before showed them to be friends. Beastboy had made him that awful chicken-tofu dish, Cyborg apologized for being a jerk to Robin, Raven promised to help him find a way home… and Starfire. Starfire told him he wasn't evil. That there are no evil Robins in this world or in any world. And to be evil is to commit crime. And to attend a school with the word 'extermination' in it's name for that matter, seriously who named that? And what did the tax people think whenever they so much as applied for a loan? Seriously, pretty stupid.

"She's not lying!" Robin roared back at the presence, everything suddenly becoming all the more clearer. All around him images drifted by, his memories and experiences he guessed, and they were in trouble. Hundreds of octopus like arms held fast onto Robin's mind, not letting go and for the life of him he couldn't figure out where the brain behind the beast was, all he could see were arms. Arms would have to do, launching himself at it then, at the presence, he grabbed hold of one of it's arms and tried to pry it off of an old memory; instead he was accidently sucked into it, the day he and KF first met each other.

"I'm Robin!" He'd said, he'd been what, 10 then?

"Robin? What is that some kind of a bird?" The then 13 year old red head had shot back.

"Well, it's better than your name 'Wally West'" Robin had laughed, grinning triumphantly back.

"Whoa wait. You know my secret ID? How do you know that!? I haven't told anyone that!"

"This little Robin has a few tricks of his own you know,"

Robin forced himself out of the memory, the red arms still held tight to it. Oh no. Have I let it in too far? Fearfully he thought to himself, am I going to be trapped in here? In my mind? Forever? With nothing but old memories to keep me company? No, I can't let that happen. I have to stay whelmed; I have to get out of here. He drew from his utility belt, which he was happy to find he still had in this mad dream-state, a pair of bombs and was about to throw them when it occurred to him that he was throwing live ammo. Inside his brain. Probably not a wise idea. What do I do? He wondered in a panic. If only M'gann were here, she could probably get me out… but no, I'm all alone. Completely and totally alone… with my memories.

"Robin!" The whisper called out again, and then he saw it; the crack in the octopus's arms. It was tiny, his hand probably couldn't even fit in it, but it was a crack. "Robin! Please! Wake up!" Working on it Raven, working on it… he ran towards the crack, climbing, falling, climbing again, using his grappling hook; all just to get up to the crack. Octopus arms flew after him, trying to knock him down the whole way. One finally pushed him over, just as he reached the top. No! He began to fall towards what he was sure would be his death when a hand caught his wrist.

"Got ya buddy," Opening his eyes he saw KF, sort of. He was translucent, like he wasn't really there; a memory.

"Hold on Robin! We're coming!" Looking down now he could see the shapes of Miss M and Artemis hurrying up the red arms to join them, they too were mere memories; but they were memories of his friends.

"Sheesh! Could you lose a few pounds maybe?" Kid Flash complained as he pulled Robin up onto the ledge with the help of Superboy and Aqualad, "Your brain must weigh a ton!"

"That's cause I'm the one that does the thinking KF" Robin snickered. As he looked about him, more and more of his friends were appearing. Captain Marvel was smashing the arms that held tight to what appeared to be the memory of his first day of school, Rocket was flying around tying the arms in knots as they tried to catch her. Red Arrow was sliding down arms and blasting their bases with explosive arrows. If I have a headache later, you're the one whos getting the blame, Robin thought decidedly. Even Alfred was there, smashing in arms with his little metal butlers plate. And they weren't the only ones there, his new friends, the Teen Titans, were there too. Cyborg had fired up his sonic cannon and was helping Captain Marvel with memory retrieval, Beastboy was slicing through the arms with great giant velociraptor claws, Raven was with Rocket, confusing the arms and tying them into knot after knot. What he couldn't figure out though was where Batman, Zatanna and Starfire were, he didn't see them fighting anywhere with the others, why weren't they here? They were well, probably the most important people he knew. Batman and Zatanna in his world and well, Starfire in this one.

"Friend! Robin! Up here!" He looked up now, and on the upper ledge where the crack was were just those three. Batman, trying to force the crack larger, and Starfire and Zatanna smiling down at him.

"Starfire! Zatanna! Guys! I was wondering where you were!" He called up.

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't be here to help you?" Zatanna called back down to him, "Now hold on- were gonna get you up here, kay?"

"How?" He asked, only to have his question answered. He was carried up, Starfire and Zatanna had flown down and were carrying him up to the ledge.

"Guys- this-" He began, only to be interrupted by the Batman.

"Robin, get over here. You're the only one who can open the crack any wider,"

"Right." Glancing back at both of the girls and suddenly feeling hopelessly embarrassed with himself, he pulled out a batarang and began hacking away at the arms around the crack and sure enough, it fell away. First it was large enough for his face, then his torso and before long his whole body.

"Go on Robin, wake up! And stop the Brother Blood!" Starfire cheered.

"But Star- he's got you under hypnosis- how am I going to wake you up?"

"How do you think?" Zatanna asked, raising a brow. And suddenly he knew just how.

"Good luck Robin." Was all Batman had to say on the matter, and was the last thing he heard as he stepped through the crack, and back into reality.

With a gasp of breath Robin's eyes sprang open, and Brother Blood was sent flying backwards out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Brother Blood!" The Hive moved to help him, but he waved them away with his hand and got to his feet on his own. His nose was bloodied, probably from the mental duel, and he was not smiling.

"Well, well, it would appear that this one is more trouble than he's worth. May as well get the Beastboy, you practically just have to look at him and he'll join." Blood grumbled, moving over to where Beastboy was bound to the chair. Whoa. Robin was still getting a full grasp on what had just happened; as far as he could tell it had been only a matter of minutes, and all in his head but it had felt so… real. Totally turbed right now he thought to himself. Brain back in working order he looked at the other Titans; Raven's gag had come undone, which explained how she was able to yell at him in the first place. Beastboy's ears were drooping as Blood attacked his mind, and Cyborg was yelling some very profane things at Brother Blood from his chair. They had to get out of here. And fast. He knew just how.

"Raven! Can you use your magic at all?" He shouted at his teammate, all while reaching for the lock pick in the back of his utility belt.

"No! He's got some sort of force field on this chair! I can't do anything!" She called back. Drat, well, there's always the old fashioned way. Lockpicks in hand, he began to work away at the lock, it came undone easily. Really Brother Blood? That was too easy. Now there was just the small matter of his ankles. Blood and the Hive at least seemed distracted by Beastboy and Cyborg, so now was his chance. Reaching down he as inconspicuously as possible picked the locks that bound his ankles. Freedom! Now to pick Raven's locks… in like no time at all… maybe I can just kill that pesky force field. He yanked off the innards to Cyborg's arm from his glove. Sorry computer glove, but this hand to be done, stay whelmed in the afterlife ok?

"What are you doing?" Raven hissed, "Run!"

"No can do," Robin said, pushing buttons on the innards like crazy until it sparked. "This might tickle a little, just warning you," he planted Cyborg's spare arm on Raven's chair where it sent up a small EM pulse and shorted out the chair entirely. Raven glared up at him with frizzed out hair before shouting her three favorite words; "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Cyborg and Beastboy's chairs exploded, freeing the pair of them. Beastboy flopped over uselessly, still half hypnotized before springing up: "Hey! Those are property of the Hive Academy!"

"Shut up already!" Cyborg roared, grabbing Beastboy and carrying him underarm football style.

"Run!" Robin ordered tossing a smoke bomb to shroud their escape and then tearing down the hall to safety. They found themselves in what appeared to be a gymatorium; half gym, half auditorium.

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked, dropping Beastboy to the ground beside him.

"For starters, we get BB here back to the aster, then we can stop being chalant cause I have an idea."

Beastboy promptly exploded into laughter. "Chalant? Chalant?! Robin, where do you come up with this stuff? Wait. Was I hypnotized?" He asked blinking at all of them. Why the heck did Beastboy find his words funny? Robin wondered irritably.

"Yup." Cyborg replied with a shrug.

"Ah man! Not again!" Beastboy moaned.

"So what now?" Raven asked, "Because I'm assuming you have some big idea Robin,"

"You bet I do. Listen up, I'm gonna need you guys help for this,"

The doors to the gymatorium came smashing open and through them ran Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy, all three of which were desperately trying to get away from the Hive Three, Starfire and Brother Blood.

"Where's your bird-brained leader now?" Gizmo cackled as he crept along on his spider-like legs.

"He abandoned us! Said he wanted to return to his own world!" Cyborg shouted back, "But we're fine, we don't need him to take you out!" He fired a blast from his Sonic Cannon, only to have Starfire deflect it with ease.

"That is too bad. He would have been better to join brother Blood," Starfire said floating ahead of the rest of the Hive. The Titans were pushed further and further back until their backs were up against the stage of the auditorium part of the gymatorium.

"If only Robin were here- our Robin, man he could help us!" Beastboy moaned, grabbing his ears.

"Yea. Without him we're pretty defenseless." Raven muttered.

"Well too bad he isn't here, because schools in session now Titans," Blood crooned, grinning wickedly.

"Wrong! Schools out Brother Blood, forever!" Dropping down from the scaffolding on the stage was a spiky haired, cape wearing, pipe wielding boy.

"Robin!" "But how?!" "Where'd he come from?"

The Hive Three exploded with surprise, Starfire and Blood however remained silent.

"Robin! Your back! And just in time too- Blood here is gonna kill us all if we don't do something!" Cyborg shouted at the Titan leader.

"So I heard, the other Robin told me. Now Blood, from what I hear you want to make us into your students yea? Well I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Ever." Robin stepped forward, brandishing his staff dramatically. Stay whelmed Robin, stay whelmed. Just keep the bad puns coming and don't you dare even think of using a fake word. Just have to get Star back to the aster.

"How interesting, it is certainly good to see you again Robin, perhaps you'll be easier to enroll into my school than your counterpart hmm?" Blood said sardonically.

"Well I'm afraid I wouldn't make a very good student, I don't like to listen to teacher," Robin shot back.

"Well too bad. I suppose we'll have to force you to pay attention, class- get them!" Blood pointed forward, and the Hive surged ahead.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered, leaping up and over Mammoth, spring boarding off his back and zooming towards his main target: Starfire. Raven fired spell after spell at Jinx, Beastboy had gone cheetah and was literally running circles around Gizmo while Mammoth and Cyborg locked fists, trying to force the other to the ground. Blood stood by and watched.

"Starfire! I don't want to do this- come on can't we talk?" Robin called up to her as she floated eerily about, eyes glowing brightly, like she was some sort of a witch from a fairytale.

"No Robin. We cannot talk. You are an enemy of Brother Bloods. Perhaps if you had joined him we could talk, but you did not and so we cannot talk." Starfire replied, raining starbolts down on him. He managed to dodge each of them, but nearly got singed by a rather wildly thrown one.

"Come on Star! We're friends- we've been through so much together!" Robin protested, only to get laser vision in response. This isn't working… she thinks I'm her Robin but just talking to her won't do it. I have to get more creative I have to… yes. He had this in the bag, this was the only way it would ever work; she wouldn't wake up otherwise.

"Star! Please- let me talk, I have to tell you something!" Robin shouted up at the fiery haired alien.

"No! You are an enemy of Brother Blood and are not to be trusted!" She shouted back, blasting him again with starbolts. One nicked him on the shoulder, burning right through the fabric of his costume. Ouch! Can't let one of those hit me, unless I want to be fried bird.

"Starfire, can't we just be above it all? Above friends and enemies? Think of all the time we've spent together- please!"

"Fine." Starfire drifted back down to the ground, but her eyes still glowed with wild power.

"Starfire…" He walked up to her, heart pounding. This was it.

"What's he doing?" he ehard Raven call over the sound of battle, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"I don't know- let's just trust him all right? He's Robin!" Cyborg shouted back. Taking a deep breath, Robin reached out for Starfire's hand, only to have her slap his hand away. Fine then... stay whelmed, you can do this Robin..

"Starfire.. I want to ask you something, something… important," He stammered. Way to stay traught Robin.

"And what would that be? A surrender?" Starfire asked coldly, regarding him with iris-less eyes.

"I.. was wondering, if you'd… if you'd…"

"Say it already you clorbag valblernelk!" Starfire spat at him raising a glowing hand, and he cringed. Was this going to work? It has to. I have to get Star back to the aster; she's only like this because of me. She only got captured because of me, so I need to fix it.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me. On a date. For pizza." He said quickly, bracing himself to be blasted to bits by a starbolt.

"You wish to.. date?" Starfire asked confused, he looked up at her, her eyes were no longer glowing; they were normal.

"Yea. I want to go out with you, get pizza you know... we could get pineapples and croutons on it and stuff" He managed, heart thumping wildly. If Zatanna knew about this... but then Star… ugh! Hormones! Why did God even invent them?

"Pineapples and croutons?" She asked skeptically. He could see out the corner of his eye literally everyone else staring at them open mouthed. Even Brother Blood looked mildly surprised.

"Yea, and well, I'd be totally whelmed if you went out with me Star, totally whelmed" Robin finally said, and then instantly regretted it. Whelmed. I said whelmed, twice. Oh no.. she won't wake up…

"I am flattered by your request Robin, however I cannot accept it." Starfire said sounding hurt, "You are not my Robin… but you wanted me to think you were… you have tricked me…"

"Star- I, I did it so that, so that-" He sputtered uselessly, unable to find the words.

"So that I would 'return to the aster'? Yes I understand. But I do not like it. I do not like being tricked." Starfire said forlornly. "Fortunately for you, your trick worked. I am no longer under the control of the Brother blood." She lifted her hand, and fired a green starbolt at Blood who was thrown off his feet.

"Hive! Pull back! Retreat! We are outnumbered!" Blood ordered, throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing along with the Hive Three, leaving the Titans in the gymatorium.

"Dude. What was that?" Beastboy asked Robin.

"What was what?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"What was what? Yo you just went and hurt Starfire- no one hurts her!" Cyborg roared. Robin was surprised, why are they upset? I brought Star back to the aster, shouldn't they be happy?

"What's wrong? Isn't it a good thing I woke her up?" He asked, bristling with anger.

"Yes it's a good thing you woke her up but you don't do it like that!" Cyborg replied.

"Yea! Man we thought you were going to give her the pep talk of the century or something, not that!" Beastboy added.

"I woke her up, isn't that what matters?"

"If the end result were all that mattered then the world would be a very scary place," Raven said darkly, "If your willing to hurt your friends- who knows what else your willing to do."

"But I didn't mean to hurt her- it was all fake, just a plan, with the goal in mind being that I wake her up, all right?"

"But you did hurt her." Raven replied.

"Friends, let us not argue… I do not want to… spoil our victory." Starfire pleaded, looking up with moist eyes. Raven nodded at the other girl before saying;

"Come on Star; let's go watch one of those romantic comedies you like so much. And make popcorn. Lots of it." Raven took her friend by the arm and the pair of them floated out a whole in the ceiling; back towards Titan Tower.

"What did I do..? I just… I just tried to be helpful, to be a leader to-" Robin stammered away, trying to explain himself.

"Dude. Just stop kay? We know you're not our Robin, we just didn't know just how different you are from him." Beastboy said, glancing over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Now are you coming?" Cyborg asked, not looking back, "Because you still need a place to stay, even if you did hurt Star."

"Yea… I'm coming."

Robin dawdled behind the other guys, not speaking the whole way back to Titan tower and when they got there, he intentionally took the stairs; he didn't want to face those guys in close quarters. Boy you messed up this time Robin… and this time I'm not even sure how. I tricked Starfire yea... and seeing her upset just… kills me… but I don't see why what I did was bad. I've been trained that if I see an option with mostly desirable effects, I should take it. No questions asked. Heck, if I were back home I'd probably do it to learn more about the Light or any other bad guy for that matter… But I'm not home. I'm in another universe, trapped here probably. And I blew it. Just when I thought that I had friends, real friends here, I went and messed things up. Again. Maybe I should just face the facts, I don't belong here. He opened the door to the stair way and came out into the main room where Starfire and Raven sat talking, the giant tv screen playing through some sort of wedding montage with about 27 dresses in it. Robin promptly slumped to the ground, desperate to stay out of sight.

"I just do not understand… why would Robin trick me?" Starfire asked, wrapped up in a pink snuggie with Silkie the moth larva purring beside her.

"He doesn't know any better. You have to remember that he's a few years behind our Robin, he hasn't left Batman yet." Raven replied in as kind a voice as possible.

"I do not see how leaving Batman could make any difference," Starfire grumbled, slumping down further into the couch.

"Well it does. I don't know all the details, but I do have an idea of why Robin left Batman."

"I thought Robin has always said that he and the Batman had a…disagreement?" Starfire sniffled.

"Not exactly. I'm pretty sure that what happened was Batman tricked Robin. Just like Robin tricked you today." Raven replied.

"Tricked him? But why? Why would a K'norfka trick his bumgorf?" Starfire asked, and while Robin didn't have the slightest idea what those words meant, he could guess.

"I don't know. But I think he thought he was doing the right thing then too." Raven answered.

"Well I do not want to meet this 'Batman' ever! I do not see how so many can praise him as a hero when he is nothing more than a trickster and a… a… clorbag valblernelk!" Starfire roared, waving her hands wildly in the air.

"Well, he is Batman."

"Batman or not he is a bad person! Why would Robin ever look up to him?" Starfire demanded.

"Because he's all he had. I don't know much about Robin's past, but again, I can guess, Batman adopted him- or at least cared for him. He's all Robin had." Raven shrugged.

"I suppose… but I still do not see how he can have any care for him."

"You care for Blackfire right? Even after everything she's done to you?" Raven reminded her friend.

"Yes…" Starfire admitted.

"Now why don't you go get us more blankets? It's freezing in here" Raven directed her sad friend.

"Yes, I will do that… come Silkie," And so, carrying Silkie, Starfire left the room.

Right, now to sneak to my room and pretend I'll just wake up and be back in my own body. Robin thought to himself, beginning to crawl.

"I see you over there." Raven muttered. What! How did she see him?

"Raven- I was uh, looking for loose change in the…carpet and I.." He began again finding himself without words.

"You heard everything and don't know what to say." Raven filled in.

"Yea.." He admitted, awkwardly walking over to the magician.

"You really upset Starfire." Raven told him, brow furrowed.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, I didn't think that-"

"Well you should have thought! You have a brain for a reason, use it! Or you could have at least stuck to the plan you came up with in the first place. How do you expect to be treated as a leader if you can't even lead yourself?"

"I don't.." He began, only to be cut off again.

"Exactly. Now it was one thing when you kissed me. I know that it wasn't real. But Starfire is different." Raven said, glaring him down. "Starfire is sensitive and naive; she doesn't understand human actions like I do. So while I feel nothing, she is truly hurt. Do you follow?"

"I think so… but what you were saying before, about Batman- tricking me?" That part of her conversation had really thrown him. Batman would trick me? Why?

"What about it?"

"Do you know… why?"

"No. I don't. Robin hasn't told us anything about his past. I'm simply good at drawing conclusions. And because you haven't experienced everything he has yet, I'm not going to blame you completely for what you did today." Raven said in her dark manner.

"No?"

"No. What I am going to do is warn you however. Don't become what you'd hate to be. Trust me on that one."

Robin thought back to Batman, so cold, dark, domineering… lifeless in a way. He already knew he didn't want to be that. But he didn't know that his form of cleverness fit in there too…

"What if I can't help it?" He asked quietly.

"Learn to. That's what I did." Raven said, eyes flashing red for a second. What she did? What was she really then?

"Raven…" Robin asked carefully, fearful of the answer, "Will you be able to get me back home?"

She sighed in response. "I don't know Robin. I just don't know. From what I can tell very powerful magic brought you here, and I'm not positive it can be reversed unless the exact same situation is repeated that brought you here in the first place, and even then theres about a 1 in a billion chance it'll actually work."

"Oh… right well," He turned away, beginning to make his way for the other Robin's room.

"But I'm not gonna quit trying." Raven added as he walked away.

"Thanks Rae," He said, disappearing into the bedroom that was not his. The bedroom that belonged to the estranged son of Batman, the son who Batman had tricked.

End chap. 15

Authors note: HOLY CARPAL TUNNEL BATMAN!

So my writing all this nonsense for you lot has given me carpal tunnel D: Which is why it took me so long to update this time :C

But don't worry, I'm fine now and quite happily writing. :3

And I must remind you to check out the comic form of this at Swiftstart on deviantart, cause you'll like it- it's 3 WHOLE PAGES NOW!

But it's growing promise.

Anyways, tune in next time, same BATAUTHOR SAME BATSITE and remember, THE WORST IS YET TO COME!


	16. Chapter 16

"Eye of newt... dust from a dead kings bones... and a wisp of bad luck..." Klarion mumbled under his breath as he assembled a spell in the darkest corner of the room Slade had him imprisoned in. Is that everything?" He wondered aloud.  
"Mew." Teekl replied from his energy cage, the wretched collar still around his neck. With any luck, that wouldn't be the case for much longer...  
"It was a rhetorical question Teekl!" Klarion snapped back at the tabby. He knew he had everything, Slade might have control over some of his abilities, but not all of them. He'd had rats and other pests go out and fetch materials for him. Basic mind control, magician 101. It hadn't even occurred to Slade that he could do that. He carefully drew a circle around himself with white chalk, and breathing deeply stated, "It's time for a little fun Teekl,"  
"Mew." Teekl replied, he didn't believe that this would work. The problem at hand was larger than themselves by now, cracks were becoming visible in the two worlds after all, it was just a matter of time before the universe collapsed in on itself, taking them with it.  
"Hush Teekl, I need to focus. Slade isn't here now."

Closing his eyes he held up his hands, palms upward and began chanting. As he chanted red flames leapt up long the white chalk border of his magicians circle. The flames grew taller and taller as the chanting went on, and when they were just above Klarion's head, he opened his eyes, they were completely red now instead of black. He was surging with enormous powers of energy, with any luck, Slade wouldn't notice him... wherever he was. He chanted a few more vital verses and a portal opened in front of him, a window like the ones he'd been made to procure for Slade, only unlike those ones, this one was open. This was a portal. He could only keep it open for a matter of seconds, any longer and the universe may as well just kiss itself goodbye. Why did I open those windows for him..? Why? Klarion wondered to himself irritably. Why did I leave them open? I knew that it would lead to this! I knew! Perhaps I relished the thought of absolute chaos a little too much. Too bad such a thing would mean my neck. Directing his hands towards the portal, he spoke the last few words, careful to be clear in his diction, mess it up and well, he'd be in a bigger mess than he was now. The flames disappeared for a second, and then reappeared once more, this time with a ghostly passenger. Klarion pointed his fingers at the portal; directing the flames through it. There was a rush like wind, and suddenly all was quiet. The magic had gone.

Klarion collapsed onto his knees, normally he'd only attempt such a powerful spell with the aid of other magicians, like when they tore the world into two dimensions. He didn't have that luxury today. He barely had Teekl's help for that matter. Panting, he grinned wickedly at the familiar.

"We've done it," He cackled, wanting to leap into the air and dance around but lacking the strength. They'd just saved the universe. Now he just had to free Teekl, fight Slade, close the dimensional windows and get back to his world and not necessarily in that order.  
"You've done what?" The dark creeping voice of Slade asked, sending a shiver down even Klarion's spine. Klarion struggled to rise to his feet, but succeeded in only landing uselessly on his hands and knees.  
"Stopped your little game, like taking candy from a baby," Klarion replied, grinning up at Slade.  
"Really now? I didn't know you were in a position to end the game, because you see Klarion, I still have a few cards," Slade gestured towards the dimensional windows which were focused on Doctor Fate and someone from this world that Klarion didn't recognize, "Not to mention, all the aces," He then pushed that blasted button, sending a shock through Teekl.  
"Rrrow!" The cat protested, slumping to the ground unconscious.  
"Teekl! You're going to regret that!" Klarion tried again to get up, only to be kicked in the chest and knocked onto his back by Slade.  
"Don't play games you don't know the rules to Klarion," Slade said slimily, pushing the zap-button again just for good measure. "This isn't a game for children after all," Slade added, walking over to the dimensional windows after kicking Klarion again. "But for adults,"

end chap 16.  
HOLY REALLY LONG UNEXPLAINED BREAK BATMAN  
Hello everyone! I swear i'm not dead, been moving/settling into college and hit serious writers block like you wouldn't believe. Like I know what has to happen, just getting it there. ugh.  
ANYWAYS expect more, same BATAUTHOR, same BATSITE :D

and be sure to check out the comic version at Swiftstart on DA, and my other recently started Fanfic Heroes, a SHS and JLU crossover :3 its not as crack as it sounds. Honest.


	17. Chapter 17

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Robin groaned inwardly, he did not want to get up at all this morning. His body ached all over from the previous days endeavours and frankly, he did not want to deal with Batmans training regime. He'd been there, done that.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Ugh, fine! He rolled over and reached for the other Robin's alarm clock, to find that it wasn't there. What...? Oh wait, I smashed in that window yesterday, maybe I'm in a guest bedroom, he rolled over to the other side opening his eyes to see an all-too familiar clock beeping back at him. What? But that didn't-  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
He slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, sat up and looked about his room. How did he get back here..? Somehow, Robin had returned to Titan Tower in the night, which granted, was a very good, very desirable thing, he just couldn't understand how. How did he get here? Was it a one day thing after all? Did Doctor Fate have something to do with it? Whoever he was? Or was it Zatanna? Heck, for all he knew, maybe that Klarion guy fixed it. Whatever happened, he was back in his own body at last. And boy did it hurt! What the heck did other Robin do to it? Just pulling himself out of bed caused his entire being to cry out in protest, and just a quick glance at his arms revealed dozens of tiny, cartoon covered, band-aids. What happened?

He made his way for his closet, only to trip on something on his bedroom floor. Umpth! He landed flat on his face, limbs screaming at him to be more careful. What the heck? Other Robin's a slob too? Turning he saw the culprit to his fall: a boxlike object buried under his sheets.

"What do we have here?" Robin wondered aloud, pulling the sheets away to reveal the box. His blood ran cold. How did he..? What was he doing in my stuff...? He picked the box up gingerly in both hands. How much did he see...? He hadn't shown the contents of this box to anyone. Ever. Not the Titans, not anyone. To know that some familiar stranger had been rifling through his things... his most... secret, precious things... grrg! He opened the box to find that sure enough the contents had been moved around, sure if anyone else were to look it would probably look like nothing had been touched, but Robin knew otherwise. At least he had the decency to put everything back where it belongs. Everything that is, except the box itself. Robin thought bitterly. What if he'd shown the other Titans? Revealed everything about himself..? That he wasn't just Robin, boy wonder, but also Dick Grayson, wimp? No, he is me. I have to believe that he would act as I do. I'm sure he was just being... curious. That's all, curious. And so rifled through my stuff. Yea.

Whatever, I'll soon find out all about him from the rest of the Titans at any rate. Returning the box to it's hiding spot in the closet, he got dressed and, after making sure that his hair was suitably cool looking, made his way to the main room. As he walked down the hall he could hear the other Titans laughing, talking and just plain having a good time.  
"And then I said, hands? What hands? I'm a snake!" Beastboy said in between bouts of laughter.  
"You should have seen the look on that lady's face, it was priceless!" Cyborg added.  
"Please, I do not understand- what matter is it that a snake does not have hands?" Starfire questioned in her usual sweet, naive way...Starfire.  
"You wanna explain this one Beastboy?" Raven asked darkly, and Robin could imagine her looking up from her breakfast or a book; peering out from under her hood critically. Well, time for breakfast Robin, he thought to himself entering the main room.

All conversation stopped immediately. Even Silky looked up and stared at him. Ok, great, what did other Robin do..? Robin wondered as he entered the room.  
"Hey, guys-" He began, only to be interrupted by Starfire.  
"Raven, would you please inform Robin that I am invoking the 'silent treatment' and will make no attempt at conversing with him until he apologizes?"  
"Starfire's giving you the silent treatment." Raven said, glancing up at Robin from her eggs.  
"I heard," Robin began, taking a step closer to them, "But-"  
"Would you also inform Robin that I will not laugh at his fake words, allow him to use the tv when he wants it or partake in any 'fun' with him of any kind." Starfire interrupted not giving him any eye contact, arms crossed.  
"Starfire says-" Raven began.  
"I heard her. Look, Star, guys, I have to tell you something-" Robin began, only to be interrupted, again.  
"Dude, it had better be an apology after what happened last night." Beastboy grumbled.  
"Yea, and what do you think you're doing with your hair done the way our Robin does it? Think you can replace him, hmm?" Cyborg added. What the heck happened while i was gone? Robin vaguely remembered telling the team that their Robin would be fine and that the Titans were super accepting of everything.  
"Guys, please, let. me. talk." Robin said exasperated, emphasizing each word as each one of the titans moved to open their mouths. "I'm your Robin, I'm back. Now I don't know what happened while I was gone but, seriously. We're Titans. We're the good guys. And we don't treat anyone that way." He looked from titan to titan; Beastboy wasn't making eye-contact, clearly ashamed, Cyborg had his arms crossed in irritated defiance, Raven continued to eat her eggs nonchalantly and Starfire was looking at him with an expression he didn't recognize.  
"How, may I ask, can we believe you?" Starfire asked aloofly, "Afterall, you are not above trickery."  
Trickery?! What was she talking about?! What if, what if it had to do with the box? But then, why would that upset them so much? He didn't know any of their names, why would learning his make a difference? It had to be something else.  
"Trickery? What do you mean?" He asked carefully, trying to understand the situation around him.  
"As if you don't know-" Cyborg began, only to be cut off by Raven. "I don't think he does know."  
"Whaddya mean...?" Beastboy asked, until it hit him, "Oh."  
"Now do you see?" Robin asked, "I'm not going to trick you guys, I'm your Robin."  
"But then if you are our Robin, where is the other Robin?" Starfire asked, floating towards him cautiously.  
"Back in his body I guess," Robin shrugged, "Now seriously guys, what happened? I feel like he broke practically every bone in my body- how'd he manage to do that?"  
"He had a whole ton of trash dumped on your head." Beastboy replied.  
"What? Wait, tell me over breakfast- I'm starving." Robin said, grabbing a plate and sitting down.  
"Even for tofu bacon?" Cyborg asked speculatively.  
"Even for tofu bacon."

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Robin groaned inwardly. Did it have to be morning already? Couldn't morning have waited oh, another 2, maybe 3 hours? Or maybe just have never come in the first place? He just didn't want to face the day right now... he didn't want to face them...  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Were they really justified in hating him for his trick? He wasn't sure... the most he knew was that he saw an opening and took it. He completely forgot to take into account anyone elses feelings... what anyone else thought or cared... He buried himself further into the depths of his blankets; trying to ignore the ever pressing sound of his alarm. The alarm stopped itself. What? That's a nice alarm clock what's it doing not beeping...?  
"Dude, if you keep pretending to sleep, I'm going to lose my mind." A familiar voice complained. Wait, Wally? He sat up immediately to see that sure enough, sitting at his desk eating Chicken Whizees was Wally West; all dressed up in his stealth suit.  
"KF?! What are you doing here?" Robin gawked before glancing about his room. His. Room. It started to dawn on him that he was back in Wayne Manor. Only... what the heck?! My window! Where his window should have been was a large piece of clear-plastic, and lots of duct tape; the frame to the window was leaning against the wall.  
"Keeping watch on ya, Batman figures Doctor Fate wants you dead- you haven't met him yet, but he's pretty scary." Kid Flash shrugged, popping a whizee into his mouth.  
"Doctor Fate wants me dead?!" Robin exclaimed, leaping out of bed, his body gave a whine of protest, and he slipped and fell on the floor. KF watched bemused from Robin's desk chair, eating another Chicken Whizee, spilling crumbs everywhere.  
"For someone who doesn't even know who I'm talking about, your pretty jumpy."  
"No KF- it's me! Robin!"  
"As opposed to...?" KF clearly wasn't feeling the aster.  
"As opposed to other Robin! Please tell me that he's the one whos been running around in my body" Robin replied exasperated. Wally furrowed his brow, clearly doing the math and piecing the whole conundrum together.  
"So. Wait a second, let me get this straight; you're 'our' Robin? And not the weird angst dude with no sense of humor?" Kid asked very carefully.  
"Duh." Robin replied, grinning wildly from ear to ear.  
"And you're here to stay?" Kid Flash pressed.  
"Course, thing's wouldn't be traught without me now would they?" Though part of him wasn't sure. He had no idea how he was back. Was it just a one-day thing? Or was it about to turn into groundhog day?  
"Something tells me you're not positive man," KF said shaking his head.  
"Positive or not- what's happened? why does Doctor Fate want me dead? And what happened to my window?" Robin questioned, arms crossed, trying with all his power to look serious.  
"Dude, your just not as intimidating as other you."  
"Wally, I'm serious. What did I miss? And why are you in my bedroom?"  
"This is going to take a real long time to explain. Chicken whizee?" KF held out the bag.  
"Start talking." Robin replied, taking one.

authors note:  
HOLY WHAT THE HECK BATMAN  
I know what youre thinking: ITS THE END, SHES IN COLLEGE NOW AND IS CHEATING AN ENDING  
but the truth is, no i'm not :k  
SO RELAX.  
kay? In the meantime, have some YJ after cn failed us today :c

AND FURTHERMORE:  
THE WORST IS YET TO COME.


	18. Chapter 18

Well this had been one nightmare of a field trip. Not that she didn't mind going on a wild goose chase or anything. But really, yesterday had been bizarre, that simple. First that chance fight with the Boy Blunder, which was freakish on all levels; they'd beaten him. Too easy. Plus he'd acted like he didn't know them, he'd asked Princess Sparkle-pants Starfire who they were. They were the Hive. You don't just not know who the Hive are, especially not after all the fights they'd been through. And then last night, at the school, she'd learned from Raven and Starfire that Robin was not all that he seemed, that he was actually another Robin, from another universe, now that was juicy. It took a lot of dark magic to do something like that, a lot of it. All she had to do was find it, preferably before those Titans got a hold of it and shut it down. With that much dark magic, well, she could make a name for herself and finally be recognized by the worst of the worst, she just had to find it.

Unfortunately, finding it hadn't been easy. Just a simple magic scan showed her that dark magic had been sparking up all over the city, and at random too. It only took her a couple hours of running about to realize that she was looking at it all wrong. What she should have been doing was heading for the center of the magic instances; when all taken into account and stamped out onto a map it was pretty easy to see that the 'random' spots of dark magic were in fact, not random. They formed a perfect circle, radiating around one creepy old building in the Jump City slums. Which was where she was headed now.

Jinx grinned wickedly as she stood at the base of the building; a boarded up tenant building, abandoned from Jump City's grander days. The place seeped dark energy. Too much to make any sense... she'd been expecting some magic artifact that some idiot might of accidentally activated, artifacts don't let off this much magic. Not on their own. No, she'd never felt anything so powerful in all her life. Maybe I should leave... Jinx thought, nervously gulping as her cats eyes picked up the wave upon wave of magic emanating from the building. To any normal eye it would just look like an old dump of a slum house, to Jinx's eyes though... I should get back to the Hive... this was crazy... what was i thinking... A particularly strong wave emanated, knocking her backwards; she landed on her feet gracefully but with fear. Yea, i should get out of here... who needs all that dark magic anyways... No. She shook her head, reminding herself. I want to be seen with the worst of the worst and in order to do that I need that magic. I can't run from opportunity every time it knocks. And this time opportunity has been most kind. Taking a deep breath she began up the steps of the building, and upon reaching the door, considered knocking, but instead chose to force the door open with a magical burst.

The inside of the place wasn't much better than the outside, all ruined furniture, fading wallpaper and the rank scent of decay. There wasn't a soul to be seen and it was hard to imagine anyone ever living here either. Tensely she made her way up the rickety old stairs towards the source of the magic. Every nerve in her body, both magical and non-magical told her to turn around and run; whatever the source of magic was, it was too powerful, too horrible for her to conceive. Once she was at the top of the stairs she heard voices, life. So there was someone here! Some sort of magician perhaps?

"Do you think this is a game Klarion?" A slick as slime voice asked from behind a door to her left. Jinx paused, she recognized that voice... but who was it?  
"What? Disappointed that I took your toys away from you? Are you gonna cry you big baby?" A decidedly scratchy, boyish voice retorted to the unknown speaker. Shortly after that was a cry of pain. What was going on behind that door?! Jinx paused, back up against the wall directly adjacent to it. Do I go in? What do I do?  
"Really now Klarion, I don't know why you keep on insisting that you've won this game, when I still hold two aces," That voice again. Who was it? I should know this! She thought, creeping closer to the door so that she could hear better. Suddenly she heard a slight crunch sound, what? Looking down she saw the broken remains of some sort of a wire. A signaling device! oh no!  
"And one of them has just arrived." The door opened, and slowly, Jinx looked up, she knew then where she'd heard that voice. It belonged to a dead man; Slade.

"Hello Jinx, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long," Slade said, picking her up by the collar of her dress and dragging her into the room. Jinx struggled as best she could against his grip, but it was useless.  
"Let me go!" She shouted, about to send off a blast of pink energy at a stack of nearby boxes, when Slade clasped a collar around her neck.  
"I'm afraid that your abilities won't work too well with that piece of jewelry on my dear," Slade said, casually dumping her on the floor. Jinx grabbed at the collar, only to be shocked.  
"Aaaah!" She cried out loud, "What is this? What do you want?" She demanded, trying to act tough.  
"What? Don't you like it? That's a Belle Reve inhibitor collar, it renders your abilities useless. Not that you'd want to use them in here, that would certainly make things interesting," Slade explained, casually typing away at a computer keyboard and glancing up at a set of screens, no windows, portals. Portals? What the heck is going on here?  
"What are you talking about? What's Belle Reve?" Jinx questioned, getting up. She looked around at her surroundings; they weren't all that different from the rest of the building, but Slade had made a few upgrades. for one thing, there were large flat screen tvs/computers all along the walls, a large, high-backed arm chair with an ugly as sin cat sitting in it, oh and some kid chained to the back wall.  
"Nothing of importance to you, no, I have a very special task for you Jinx." Slade said, turning to look at her with his one eye. "Klarion, you know what I mean to do don't you?" Slade then said, turning to look at the boy chained to the wall. The goth boy chained to the wall, his name was Klarion..?  
"It's all going to blow up in your face!" The boy apparently named Klarion snapped, struggling against his chains.  
"Please stop fighting against your bindings or else I'll have to raise the shock level again. Honestly, to think that Doctor Fate said that chaos couldn't be contained... perhaps not by order, but by chaos itself." Slade said with a tut-tutting sound, shaking his head. Chaos? Doctor Fate? What was Slade talking about? How can I get out of here? Jinx glanced about desperately; there were no windows, and the door was bolted shut... there was only the... no, that would be crazy.  
"Well, since he won't explain, I suppose I'll have to." Slade said, casually pushing a button on his keyboard that sent some sort of purple lightning up Klarion's chains. "Agh!" The pointy-haired boy glared up at Slade through wicked eyes that made Jinx's stomach turn. Who- no, what was he? He was the source of the dark magic. One individual held that much magic and somehow Slade was playing with him like a ragdoll.  
"You see Jinx, it's recently come into my knowledge that there are other worlds out there, world's like this one, but a little different," Slade explained slickly, opening up some complicated looking file on his computer that was all green vector lines and complicated looking math stuff. "Naturally, I want what I can see. And so when this little Lord of Chaos stumbled into our world I decided to, how should I put it? Greet opportunity like a friend."  
"Where do I come into this?" Jinx asked nervously, glancing back at the pale-skinned.. lord of chaos? I thought that those were a myth!  
"I can't be the king of two worlds Jinx," Slade stated as though it were obvious. "I can only rule one,"  
"So...?" Jinx asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.  
"So I need a little luck, bad luck specifically. You see Jinx, all of these portals are quite unstable and poor Klarion over there is doing his very best to keep those portals open because the moment they close, the two worlds become one."  
Jinx's heart stopped in her chest. No. No, no, no, no, no, no... She hated her powers. Hated them! They only ever hurt those she cared about... sure she'd mostly mastered them, but just the same; she put bad luck on others. Her very birth had... ugh!  
"You'd have to take the collar off for that," Jinx said observationally.  
"Yes, yes I would," Slade said pushing a button on his keyboard. With a click the lock came undone and the collar clattered to the floor. Jinx didn't even wait a second. Raising a hand she blasted the tv screen directly above Slade, sending it flying down towards his head, and with her other hand she zapped the chains holding the Lord of Chaos, Klarion, captive.  
"Run!" She shouted as Slade got to his feet, firing some sort of taser in her general direction. Hastily, she ran for the only exit: the portal. She had no idea where it lead, but it was her only way out.

Authors Note:  
HOLY UNEXPECTED CHANGE IN PERSPECTIVE BATMAN  
Yup, Jinx is in the mix- one of Slades main cards :3

THE WORST IS ALMOST HERE.  
WILL OUR HEROES BE ABLE TO PREVENT THE COLLAPSE OF WORLDS IN TIME?  
WILL TEEKL BE OK?  
WILL SLADE EVER BE STOPPED?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME, SAME BATSITE, SAME BATAUTHOR.  
(and check out the webcomic at DA by the batartist of the same name :3)


	19. Chapter 19

"Star, I am so sorry- if only I had known..." Robin said bitterly, shaking his head, arms crossed.  
"Please Robin, do not be upset- there is nothing you could have done," Starfire replied, green eyes wide with emotion.  
"Yea.. I know, it's just that.. for a while there, talking to that other team almost made me think I was the bad one and that he, well, he was the good clean-nosed one." Robin said going over everything they had told him about this 'Other Robin' and comparing it mentally to the image the team had created of him. Before he would have thought that other Robin was essentially flawless; he followed orders and though he was a bit quirky was a good team player.. what the titans were telling him though didn't match up with that image. The titans were describing a boy who was naive, foolish and blind to how his actions affect others. Most of the time Robin liked to think that he had a pretty good understanding of people, but right now he wasn't sure. Who was this other Robin? What was he really like? And how did he manage to use up ALL of the titans emergency band-aids? He had more cutesy cartoon characters up his arms and everywhere else than he could count.  
"Dude, Robin, you may be rough around the edges and stuff but you're one of the awesomest guys ever. And I mean ever! Like, like even Tron isn't even as awesome as you!" Beast Boy finally said, beaming widely at Robin. Tron? Robin wondered dumbfounded, what the heck is a Tron?  
"Tron isn't a real person." Raven said flatly, ignoring Beastboy's mutter of "He's a real program" before continuing,  
"And besides, you're not back. Not for real anyways." What? What does she mean I'm 'not back' I've gotta be back! There's no way I'm going there again... or letting Star get hurt again.  
"What'dya mean he's not back?" Cyborg demanded, practically leaping across the table, "Cause I am not having that two-faced little brat back! He can stay in his weird-o alternate universe or whatever"  
"Yea!" Beastboy agreed wholeheartedly, jumping about wildly by Cyborg's shoulder. Raven sat there glaring ominously from beneath the hood of her cape.  
"Other Robin isn't bad" She growled, "He's just inexperienced."

The other titans sat in awkward silence after that. Inexperienced? Robin wondered to himself, sure the guy was younger and weaker than him but was that really an excuse? He thought back to how he was before he'd left Batman. Had I been naive? Probably. He couldn't pull together words though, not that it was his place, he never met the guy. It was Cyborg who finally gave in,  
"All right fine, maybe we were a little harsh on the guy- but that doesn't change the fact that he tricked Starfire. And wrecked the T-Car."  
"You're more worried about the car...?" Beastboy wondered aloud absentmindedly, until Robin got to the point: "Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Raven, what did you mean when you said I'm not really back?"  
"What I mean is.." She paused, considering her words, "What I mean is that the conditions that switched you two were too complex for you to just switch back like that, it's too easy."  
"What do you mean, it's too easy?" Starfire asked timidly, and it was then that Robin realized how quiet she'd been the whole time. What does she think of other Robin? He wondered to himself.  
"The event that switched the two of you was so rare that it's more likely that Beastboy would clean his room than that event ever occurring even once." Raven explained, "Such an event is so powerful that it would take an enormous amount of magic to return you two to your proper bodies, and even then only temporarily."  
"What!" Robin gasped trying to comprehend that, "So what you're saying is that someone else put us back on purpose? That we didn't just switch back on our own?"  
"Exactly." Raven said firmly.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Now hold on a second, why is it only temporary? Robin's here isn't he? Why isn't he here for good?" Cyborg questioned.  
"And how long is he gonna be here?" Beastboy added.  
"It's temporary because the only way to generate enough magic to switch him back forever is to duplicate the event that got him in this mess in the first place." Raven replied, "Which of course is almost impossible."  
"And the time?" Starfire asked.  
Raven sighed, "I don't know." She admitted, "It could be anywhere from 5 minutes to 5 years, the point is that it isn't forever." Robin's heart sank then. Anytime. He could disappear back into that world at anytime.  
"Then I have to ask you one thing," Robin said grimly, "What are the chances of anyone else knowing it's only temporary?"  
"Anyone with basic magical knowledge would know that it's only temporary, magic distribution has to be equal- give on one side, and it has to be the same on the other," Raven replied, "Why?"  
"Because there's a guy on the other side named Doctor Fate who wants us Robin's dead."  
"Doctor Fate? What? Is that the mirror universe's Doctor Who?" Beastboy asked scratching his head with confusion.  
"What?" Robin gawked before continuing, "As far as I know, Doctor Fate is some sort of all powerful being, and he thinks that by switching bodies, other Robin and I-"  
"Broke the universe," Raven finished.  
"How did you know what I was going to say..?" Robin asked raising a brow, it never ceased to amaze him how much Raven seemed to know about well, everything. Well, everything magical anyways. Ask her to cook and you're getting a breakfast of burnt pancakes and dark-magicked orange juice.  
"Because. It's like pulling a camel through the eye of a needle. You'll either squish the camel or break the needle. And unfortunately it's more likely that you'll break the needle" Raven replied coldly.  
"But, why would this Doctor Fate want to kill Robin and Robin? If they have already broken the needle then surely the damage is already done?" Starfire asked.  
"It's a bit more complicated than that. Think of it like they're inside the needle and trying to force their way through," Raven replied.  
"Then is that why they body switched? Cause their bodies were too big to fit through the needle but their brains were small enough?" Beastboy asked speculatively in a manner that made Robin fear that he'd start blurting out mad theories spawned from tv-shows.  
"Exactly."  
"Ah come on now! This doesn't make ANY sense. If the universe was breaking, wouldn't we know? Wouldn't there be de-ja-vu everywhere or cracks floating around and stuff?" Cyborg questioned sensibly.  
"He makes a pretty fair point," Robin said thoughtfully, "Raven is there any way you can-"  
"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." Raven said sharply, "And don't be late."

Up on the roof of the T-tower, exactly fourteen minutes had gone by without any sign of Raven.  
"'And don't be late' Beastboy complained in a rude mimic of Raven's voice, "Man, what's taking her so long?"  
"She probably has to get some magic stuff together, you know, spellbooks and crystal balls and things" Cyborg replied yawning, it was still pretty early in the morning despite everything that had happened.  
"I wish she'd be a little faster," Beastboy whined, "I was planning on playing that new zombie video game today and..."  
Robin tuned him out, the fact of the matter was that he wished Raven would hurry too. The thought that he could just switch bodies again at any moment unnerved him, and as scraped up as his body was from it's trial with other Robin, he didn't want to be back in that other body. Sixteen minutes had gone by now. Where was Raven? Ugh! I could be back in the short thirteen year old kids body any minute from now!

"Raven! You have returned!" His thought's were broken as he heard Starfire hurrying to greet the other girl. Robin glanced up to see Raven carrying a book so large it was comical in its proportions. This couldn't be good.  
"Raven, what took you so long?" Robin demanded, getting to his feet, crossing his arms gruffly.  
"Have you seen the size of this book?" She asked, "I had to carry it up the stairs on my own."  
"Couldn't you have just used magic?" Cyborg asked, turning from where he had been arm wrestling with Beastboy, who was transfigured into a gorilla.  
"Idiot. You don't carry a highly reactive spellbook like this with magic. That makes bad things happen."  
"Oh." Cyborg replied, getting to his feet as well, followed by a now-human Beastboy.  
"So what did you want to show us? What is it?" Robin demanded, convinced that at any second he was going to have considerably less cool hair.  
"This," Raven opened the book to a seemingly random page. All of the rest of the Titans leaned over to look at it.  
"Dude, it's blank." Beastboy commented at a loss. Robin had to concur with that statement.  
"That's because it's not for reading. Now stand back!" Lifting her hands high up into the air she chanted dramatically, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Then, with a wave of her glowing hands she commanded a spiral to rise out of the blank page of the book. At the very top of the spiral was a single luminescent orb, suspended in a glow above the magical spiral.  
"Dude!" "So pretty!" "Whoa!" "Humpth."  
Raven's eyes stopped glowing then, and reaching out she took the orb from the top of the spiral, which immediately receded back into the book.  
"So it's some sort of magical closet?" Beastboy remarked, "Have you got something in there that-"  
"No."  
"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!"  
"No."  
"Raven, please, what is it?" Starfire asked, floating down close so as to get a better look at the white orb.  
"It's a pearl of wisdom. It'll let us see things that we can't normally see," Raven replied.  
"Like what?" Robin asked, reaching out to touch the pearl, but not before Raven threw it to the ground, shattering it into a thousand pieces.  
"Raven! What was that! What did you just-" Robin exclaimed.  
"Hush." Raven muttered, pointing as the white shards floated up from the ground and began to create a grid like pattern above them. White glowing lines filled in between each piece of pearl until the entire roof of the T-tower was wrapped in a magical pearl blanket. Then all of the white lines merged into one; and revealed what was truly there.

It was the sky. Only something was terribly wrong with it. There were cracks all through it like a broken window and where the cracks were the sky didn't line up properly. Parts of clouds appeared in some segments while in others there were none. To make matters worse there were two suns on opposite ends of the sky, mirroring eachother.  
"What in the world," Cyborg gawked, magic not exactly his forte.  
"Oh no." Raven gasped.  
"What?" Robin demanded, surprised to see his usually so cool friend worried.  
"This is far worse than I thought- the sky.. the sky shouldn't be so broken," She replied, nearly falling down from the shock, Beastboy catching her.  
"What do you mean Raven? Why shouldn't it be so broken?" Starfire asked fearfully, eyes reflecting the two suns.  
"The Robin's switch back and forth should have cracked the sky.. but not that much. No.. something far worse is going on here. Someone is intentionally making it worse." Raven explained quickly, clearly trying to keep a grasp on her emotions, and her powers.  
"Meaning..?" Robin asked, though he knew the answer. Someone was trying to destroy both worlds. The question was, why? And who were they?  
"Meaning everything you know and love is about to come to an end my little toy," A childish voice piped up from behind them. The titans all spun about rapidly to face the speaker and were horrified, for, standing there, stroking a cat that was uglier than a bad burrito, was Klarion. "The question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you guys thought that other Robin was a second mole, tried to capture him, failed, Batman caught him instead," Robin was saying thoughtfully as he went over everything the others had told him, "But then he wasn't the mole and so you guys made up and caught Clayface?"  
"Well a bit more happened in between, but basically, yea," KF said with a shrug as they made their way through Wayne Manor to the Batcave.  
"Sounds like you guys kept to the aster better than I did," Robin murmured darkly. Ugh! He'd never get the chance to apologize to Starfire... or to explain himself properly. Would Raven do it for him? He doubted it.  
"Did you miss the part where he kicked all our butts and seriously upset Zatanna?" His yellow-clad friend pointed out, "Supie got thrown off a roof by the guy."  
"Wait, he beat up Superboy?" Robin gawked, how is THAT even possible? I'm less than half Superboy's size!  
"With a broom." Wally added.  
"A broom." Robin shook his head with disbelief, so far as he could tell other Robin was more 'super' than he'd ever be.  
"Dude. Stop being such a downer. Look, just tell me what happened, I'm all ears," Wally insisted as they entered the office.  
"Later." Robin said, not wanting to tell his friend about his failings. He flipped up the head of the statue on Bruce's desk and pushed the big red batbutton. The fireplace gave way to reveal the familiar batpoles, complete with name-tags. Did other Robin and his Batman have these? He wondered to himself.  
"Dude. Name tags? Seriously? How is that supposed to help with the whole secret identity thing if any badguys get in?"  
"We're in Wayne Manor. I think they'd know already." Robin said chuckling slightly as he reached for his own pole, "Now, are you coming?"  
"Course. How often do I get to ride down a fire-station pole in my best friend's fireplace?"  
"Batpole." Robin corrected.  
"Seriously?" Kid questioned, earning a glare from Robin that was intended to relay only one thing: yes, seriously.  
"All right, last one down's a rotten egg!"

"So what'd he say to Zatanna?" Robin asked once he was dressed in his totally greenless costume, hurrying over to KF so that they could Zeta-Tube to the watchtower. Apparently half the league was assembled there to keep Doctor Fate from killing him. Can't believe Mr. Perfect hurt Zatanna.. there's no way it was as bad as what I said to Starfire. Can't have been. I really messed up then..  
"Well, she kinda kissed him.."  
"What!" Robin demanded stopping in his tracks.  
"Well you can't blame her! She thought he was you!" KF hastily explained, "And it was only on the cheek anyway,"  
"So, what did he do then?" Robin asked tensely while KF distractedly typed commands into the Zeta-Tube console.  
"He kinda freaked out and called her Houdini. I guess he didn't expect to have a girlfriend."  
"Houdini?"  
"Yea. And then later Zatanna threatened to kill him with a giant rock." KF continued to explain, "Hey, uh, what's Batman's password for this thing?" He hastily added after, clearly trying to avoid something. What aren't you telling me?  
"KF." Robin growled, crossing his arms, "Why did Zatanna try to kill other Robin with a giant rock?"  
"Well, um, not entirely sure about the specifics- but uh, this guy named Slade told her too."  
"Slade!?" Robin demanded, flashing through his memory of what little the Titans had told him about the individual. Mostly just that he was seriously bad news. And the mere mention of his name sent other Robin over the edge.  
"Ah man, not you too. What is it with you Robin's and freaking out at the drop of a name?" KF moaned, checking under the Batkeyboard for the password to the Zeta-tubes, "Gotcha!" He said grinning as he pulled a yellow bat-shaped sticky note out from under the Batkeyboard.  
"KF from what I've heard, Slade is really, really bad news." Robin said rapidly typing into his computer glove, running a search on 'Slade' and turning up nothing. There was a mention of a Slade Wilson, some mercenary guy, in the database but no one just plain named Slade.  
"Dude, I know. Apparently he got a girl named Terra killed, and he nearly killed the rest of the Titans." Wally said seriously, typing the ridiculously long Batpassword into the Zeta-tube console.  
"Murder?" Robin tried out the word. It wasn't often that they ran into a villain who would go so far as taking a life. But this Slade guy... murdered a Titan? Despite everything that had happened between him and the titans he couldn't help but feel like one of them...  
"Yea." Wally said with a nod, "Now come on."  
IDENTIFIED KID FLASH B-03. ROBIN B-01.  
Moments later they were stepping out of the Zeta-Tube and into the Watchtower.  
RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B-03. ROBIN B-01.

Chaos reigned. As the boys stepped out Green Lantern Hal Jordan was sent flying past them, followed by a wave of pink energy. Debris was everywhere; potted plants had been uprooted, chairs spun about in pieces and a table had gotten caught on the entrance to the Zeta-Tube.  
"What in the..?" Robin wondered stepping forward to have a small gold robot nearly collide with his face, Kid Flash thankfully saw Skeets coming and pulled Robin out of the way just in time.  
"What's going on?" Wally demanded as they ducked down behind the table for safety, the rest of the Watchtower flying around above their heads like it was caught in the Twister and about to be sent off to Oz.  
"Beats me!" Robin yelled above the noise, "Let's check it out!"  
"What if it's Doctor Fate?" KF shouted as they peered nervously up from the table, Black Canary flew past them at speeds way to fast for even a metahuman like her to be healthy.  
"Why would Doctor Fate wreck the Watchtower? He doesn't like destruction or chaos! It's probably someone else! Like Klarion!" Robin replied, ducking as one of Red Tornados robot arms bounced off the walls.  
"Good point. Let's go!" KF agreed, pushing down his goggles. Robin fired a grappling hook at a nearby door. Both boys grabbed hold of the line and used it to pull themselves across the hall. They went on like this for a ways, firing the hook and creeping across the Watchtower. Outside the window, things didn't look much better. It looked like the Green Lanterns had set up a giant construct shield around the Tower to keep Doctor Fate out, which was being powered primarily by a shiny new looking ship, but that shield was clearly failing. Cracks had appeared all throughout it though there was no clear source of an attacker except perhaps bad luck. Finally the boys reached the main conference room, outside of which Captain Marvel was hanging on for dear life to the door. The wind was particularly bad here.  
"Captain Marvel! What's going on?" Robin yelled over the wind.  
"Huh? Oh hey guys! You made it! I was wondering if you could what with all of the stuff going on here," The naive hero said beaming at the two of them.  
"Yea. We made it." Robin just heard KF muttering behind him. "What's going on Cap?" He shouted considerably louder.  
"That!" Captain pointed into the conference room, through which Robin could barely see in before, but now saw the cause of chaos. The conference room was barely recognizable; all of the furniture was gone or smashed to bits and a 6 foot tall swirling vortex of terror filled up most of the room now, though standing directly in front of it was a pointy haired figure emanating pure energy.

It wasn't Klarion. It was Jinx.  
"How did this happen?" KF asked Captain Marvel, trying to keep a grip on the rope.  
"Well, late yesterday afternoon this uh, crack opened up and ate all the furniture in the conference room. Oh and maybe the Atom too. But it was ok cause Hal Jordan put up a field of that green stuff around it, only now this chick happened." Captain explained.  
"It ate the Atom?" Robin gawked, stay whelmed Robin, stay whelmed...  
"Well either that or he's unconscious and shrunk in there, no one's really sure." Captain said thoughtfully.  
"Well whos this chick?" Kid Flash demanded. Robin answered for him.  
"Her name is Jinx. She works for a creep named Brother Blood in other Robin's world."  
"Wait, so she's from the other side?" Kid gawked, "I mean, not the dead people other side, but other Robin's other side?"  
"Exactly. I fought her there."  
"Well what's she doing here then? Or is it 'other' her? Like how there's other you and other Aqualad?"  
"I don't know. But I know how I can find out," Robin said, directing his grappling hook towards her, "And the sooner I do so, the sooner we get back to the aster."

Authors note:  
HOLY LEGITIMATE END OF THE WORLD SITUATION BATMAN  
Took longer to update than I liked, but hey, it's here :o  
AND HEY, SKEETS AND AYA EVERYONES FAVORITE ROBOTS.  
Anyways, be sure to check out the slow moving comic version on dA where I'm Swiftstart :o  
and, as always  
TUNE IN NEXT TIME, SAME BATSITE, SAME BATAUTHOR.  
FOR THE WORST IS YET TO COME


	20. Chapter 20

"Klarion!" Robin growled with surprise, "Look what you've done!" Robin gestured wildly at the sky, as he did so a greater schizm tore across the sky; and one of the broken segments broke into even more broken segments.

"What have I done? You really don't have a clue do you!" Klarion cackled, "Now you toys just listen-"

"The games up Klarion, it's time to put away your toys." Robin threatened, drawing his staff, "Titans go!"

The Titans jumped right into action, Beastboy, turning tiger, dove right at the witch boy, only to have Klarion step casually out of the way, sending Beastboy flying off the edge of Titan Tower.

"Aaaahh!" The green skinned boy screamed as he turned first into boy and then into eagle. Landing back on the roof of Titan tower he collapsed into human form, "I'm all right!"

Starfire and Cyborg had decided to make a team effort of it; firing their own flavor of energy beams together at the pointy-haired kid.

"You will return the sky to normal!" Starfire ordered as green beams fired out of her eyes.

"Yea, and preferably, with our own Robin on this side!" Cyborg added as his sonic cannon shot pulse after pulse of energy. In response Klarion merely lifted a hand and opened a small vortex that absorbed the energy blasts of both Titans.

"I fully intend to fix the sky, if you would just please listen-" Klarion growled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, waving her arms in Klarions general direction; a pile of barrel drums kept on the roof for water storage were sent flying at the Lord of Chaos. Klarion retaliated by sending up a field around him; which the barrels bounced off of, however, the moment he dropped the field, the water kept going. He was now a very wet Lord of Chaos.

"Alright, enough of this you brats!" Klarion roared, literally steaming as balls of flame appeared in either hand. "You will all listen to me! Right this instant!

Robin struggled for ideas, they'd need something big to take out this guy, something that wouldn't end in Robin being body switched again. But what? And then he saw it, like a beacon screaming at him: "D'oh! Robin!". It was that giant spellbook. The one that Raven couldn't even use levitation magic on. If that didn't work, he didn't know what would.

"Titans, pull back! I've got an idea!" Robin shouted, running to the book and attempting to pick it up. Holy entire encyclopedia arcana! This thing was heavy. It didn't help that his entire body was still screaming at him in pain from whatever other Robin did to it. Gee, thanks other Robin, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Beastboy! Over here- I need your help!" Robin ordered.

"Elephant?" The green boy guessed.

"You got it." Boy was it good to be working with a team he knew! It was like they could all think in sync. Only problem was, it was like they could all think in sync, as it didn't take Raven more than two seconds to figure out what they were doing.

"Robin no!" Raven shouted hurrying over to stop them, as elephant Beast boy prepared to lob the entire weight that was arcane knowledge at Klarion. Beast boy paused as Raven shouted.

"You don't want to do that. Trust me." Raven said, floating down next to Robin.

"Why not?" Robin asked, even Klarion was raising a brow from over where he was casually deflecting incoming attacks from Starfire and Cyborg.

"That book is very old magic. If it comes in contact with Klarion's chaos magic than.."

"Boom?" Robin guessed.

"Exactly."

"How big a boom?" Robin asked for clarification, keeping an eye on Klarion to see his reaction.

"Because, If it isn't too big a boom, we could always build a new tower if we have to, and it would save the universe," Robin added, unnerved as Klarion's grin just grew wider and wider. Come on, take the bait you spiky haired weirdo, see that this is a bad idea..

"Take Hiroshima and multiply it by two." Raven replied, Beast Boy immediately dropped the book and returned to human form.

"Hiroshima times two?! Dude! That's like, thats like the whole city! And the next city over!"

So not a little boom. Robin thought to himself with satisfaction.

"Well wouldn't want to risk that, would we Klarion?" Robin probed, sheer coolness surging through him as he grinned at the Lord of Chaos.

"No, I don't think we would." Klarion agreed plaintively, "But now that you toys have stopped fighting, would you please listen to me already?" Klarion asked, arms crossed irritably.

"So you surrender?" Robin questioned, brandishing his staff threateningly. Starfire and Cyborg stopped firing, but they held their ground and were clearly powering up some mega powerful blasts.

"We were fighting?" Klarion asked bemused, Robin instantly lunged at him, only to have Raven hold him back.

"We can't fight him Robin." Raven warned. I know Raven, Robin tried to tell her with his eyes, just gotta get the guy to cooperate. Raven released him and he coolly walked over to Klrion, staff in hand.

"Start talking Klarion," Robin said coldly.

"Finally! You have no idea how hard it is to get anything clear to you, honestly I hadn't said more than two words before you decided to try and rip my face off, such rotten little toys," Klarion said irritably. Wait. Robin thought, you wanted to tell us something? And here I just wanted to get him to fix the universe. Figures.

"Yea? Well if you're not careful we'll happily rip it off for you now!" Cyborg shouted at him, gun-arm turning back into a hand which he clenched threateningly.

"How are you going to do that if you can't even hit me once?" Klarion asked snidely.

"Grrg!" Cyborg growled. "Robin! How can we listen to anything this guy has to say? He's madder than Mad Mod!"

"We'll listen." Robin said, ignoring Cyborgs protests. "What do you want to tell us?"

"Finally! You know if your big tin man had attacked me I might have just opened a little door and left him in Oz, so much better suiting for him than here," Klarion said grinning sardonically.

"Klarion." Robin threatened.

"Oh fine, fine," Klarion said shrugging, "I'll talk. In case you hadn't noticed. The universe is breaking."

"We'd noticed. What's your point?" Robin asked, not seeing where this was going.

"It needs to be fixed soon or else things are going to get rather unpleasant." Klarion continued. As he said this the sky bled even worse; the cracks eating up the tops of the tallest skyscrapers over on the mainland.

"So you want us to clean up your mess?" Cyborg guessed, arms crossed.

"Its not my mess." Klarion snapped angrily, hands and eyes flashing with wildfire.

"Mew." Klarions butt-ugly cat interrupted.

"I am staying calm teekl." Klarion replied to the cat. His cat talks...? Robin thought in baffled wonder. Why does this surprise me? Whatever.

"Whose mess is it then?" Robin asked with growing agitation.

"In these parts he goes by the name of Slade." Klarion replied, coolly stroking Teekl who had leapt up into his arms.

"Slade!" "Slade?!" "Not that guy!" "You're kidding me!" "Oh great."

Slade? Slade! You gotta be kidding me, he's behind all this? Of course. Robin thought back to Zatanna's mad wild attack against him in the other universe. Slade. She'd said Slade. And Klarion just said Slade. So then, it's true. All of this goes back to Slade somehow. All of it.

"Yes, Slade." Klarion replied, "Allow me to explain."

* * *

Robin held his breath as he fired the grappling hook at the ceiling space just above Jinx. The wind, however, caught it and sent it whirling around the room, so that rather than hooking onto the remains of the tacky 70's era light fixture it instead whirled around the room and caught Jinx instead.

"Oops." Robin said as he was pulled head long into the room. "Aaaah!" he shouted as he hurtled into Jinx; Kid Flash and Captain Marvel uselessly trying to catch him.

"Oomph!" He groaned as he crashed into the pink haired girl. They landed on the ground and were sent careening into the furniture debris by the force of the vortex. It took everything Robin had to sit up again.

"KF!" He shouted, but his words were lost over the whirl of the vortex. He couldn't even see his friend anymore, though he assumed he was still at the door. So not whelmed. Robin thought irritably. He turned to the pink haired girl who was sitting up now and shaking her head, apparently immune to the force of vortex swirling around her.

"Are you ok?" He shouted at her, trying to move closer to her. As he reached out to her though, her eyes widened and a burst of pink magic shot out of her, sending him flying into the pile of destroyed plush chairs and that silly U shaped table the Justice League was so fond of. Ugh.

"Sorry!" Jinx called to him, "I'm so sorry!" He realized then that she was crying. Oh great. Was this a classic case of meta-humans losing control of their powers? Not exactly Batfamily material.

"it's ok! Now hold on! I'll try and help you!" Robin shouted back at her. What was she doing here in the first place? He decided it had to be the actual 'her', the one from the other world because she looked exactly the same as before, whereas Robin obviously didn't look all that much like other Robin. Because we're two different people. Something clicked in place for him then. We are two different people. Yes! Why have I been worrying so much about people comparing me to him and how he does things when we are two completely different people? This is totally aster! Like I for one don't plan on ever leaving Batman. I do what I have to to save the day, no matter what a mess I might end up in on the way.. because I'm this worlds Robin. And I'm never changing.

When the arm of a chair whizzed past his ear it occurred to him that now was not the time to have emotional epiphanies. Reaching into his utility belt he pulled out a pair of Batarangs and dug them down into the floor. Here goes Robin, time to prove that you're a hero. Time to save the freaky cat-eyed pink girl. He began his crawl across the floor toward Jinx. As he crawled he spotted the Atom, shrunk and unconscious in with the pile of debris. Carefully, robin reached out and picked up the tiny man, placing him into his utility belt. Good thing your small, Robin thought to himself, pulling himself forward. He was almost up to Jinx now.

"Jinx! Stay calm! I'm gonna try something!" He shouted at her.

"No! Get away! I don't want to hurt you!" Jinx shouted back, curled up into a ball on the floor, magic pulsing from her spiratically.

"Just trust me!" Robin called to her, pulling himself the final stretch. The magic was very strong now; it was hard ot lift his head even. He moved one of his arms in front of him, angling his glove carefully, physics had better be on my side today. With the other hand he pushed on a button and the built-in taser shot out, hitting Jinx and knocking her out cold. For a terrible minute pink magic flew everywhere but then it and the whirling wind, stopped. Assorted pieces of debris dropped from the air and Robin was carefult o shield both Jinx and the Atom from any that might come their way.

"Dude!" he heard KF shout, "What did you do?"

"Just remembered to feel the aster, that's all." Robin replied, "Oh and I found the Atom."

"No kidding." KF replied zooming in. "So what now?"

"Now? Now we find out what she was doing here."

Authors note:

HOLY EPIC SHERLOCKIAN WAIT BATMAN

So yea it took me EONS to update this, it's amazing how much time college eats up

ANYWAYS I FINALLY UPDATED YAY

But remember, THE WORST IS YET TO COME.

Tune in next time same BATSITE and same BATAUTHOR!


	21. Chapter 21

"So that's it then. It was Slade all along." Robin said grimly as Klarion finished recounting his side of the story. Sure, Klarion had started it all when he'd tried to swap the two teams across worlds, catching Robin in the crossfire instead. But it was Slade who had kept the dimensional windows open, Slade who had kept them distracted by releasing Plasmus and Clayface. Slade had taken a hammer to the chip in the universe made by the Robins body switch. And apparently the final smash Slade had needed had been Jinx. Her bad-luck magic was like dropping an anvil on top of the already crippled universal wall. What they were seeing in the sky weren't just cracks in the universe, they were entire shards of the two worlds; broken apart and falling into each other. They were standing on the deck of a sinking ship and the water had started pouring in on all sides only they hadn't noticed, they'd been too busy worrying about which Robin was better and who did this or that. Like a bunch of stupid kids. And now they were knee-deep in it.

"But why? Why would Slade want to destroy the world?" Starfire asked, "It does not make sense. Because surely if he destroys the universe then he too will die."

"You don't get it." Klarion snorted, "He's not destroying the universes. He's merging them."

"Well what good would that do?" Cyborg demanded, temper running on high, "'Cause frankly aren't two worlds better than one?"

"Yea, Cyborg's right!" Beastboy said thoughtfully, "I mean think about it, suppose that instead of being an evil crazy psycho Slade was actually a pie enthusiast. And the suppose that he's in like the best pie store in America, no, in the world and that todays specials are blueberry and cherry. Do you think he's only going to get one of them? Do you? I know I'd take both!"

"But you can only have one." Klarion replied with a smirk on his face, his creepy cat sitting off to the side, looked up and Robin could almost swear that he saw it roll it's eyes. "So rather than settle for one he's made himself a third option."

A third option? By collapsing the universes in on eachother? That one lost Robin. Why do magical being types always have to be so cryptic?

"He's made himself a blueberry-cherry pie! Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed having figured it out. "That way he's got the deliciousness of cherries and the sweet-awesomeness of blueberries all in one pie!"

So by merging them Slade got the benefits of both worlds? Was that it? He apparently missed the part where Batman and the league pretty heavily active in that other world. A thought occurred to him then, if the worlds were merging- what would happen to him and the other Robin? He decided it was best not to dwell on that. From the sounds of it BB and Cyborg had continued the pie analogy while he was thinking.

"But what if those flavors just plain do not go together, like at all!" Cyborg roared.

"But dude, blueberry and cherry are great together!"

"Not if they're cooked by Slade! You said he was a pie lover, not a pie baker!"

"Which is why it's a bad thing that-"

"Ahem." Robin interrupted. The other two boys stopped in mid-yell, glanced at each other for a second and then after a hasty apology were silent. "We need to focus on the problem at hand. Slade is bad news."

"We've got to stop him." Raven agreed.

"But how?" Starfire asked, "I don't think that even all of the duct tape in the world could fix this problem!"

"Robin, uh, what do we do?" Beastboy asked, strangely serious. All of the Titans then turned to look at him, and then he realized just how scared everyone was. This was bigger than anything any of them had ever dealt with. What do we do? Robin wondered to himself. The universes are literally falling in on themselves around us, that Doctor Fate guy is probably still buzzing around hunting Robins, and Robin was liable to switch back into other Robin's body at any time. And that switch would probably be the last nail in the coffin to the end of the world as they knew it. Did the other universe even know what was going on? They could only see the cracks because of that grid thing Raven put up, would Zatanna have thought of it? one of the league? Did Jinx see enough to tell them what was happening before she passed through? He had to face it, this time he didn't have an immediate fix. A quick way to save the day. This time he was stuck. There were too many variables. Too much to worry about. He had to be missing something, but what?

Overhead the cracks in the sky grew more and more. They didn't have much time.

"Klarion," Robin said suddenly, a thought hitting him.

"Hmmm..?" The spiky haired demon boy inquired.

"I'm guessing you're not powerful enough to fix this on your own or else you would have fixed it already right?"

"Obviously." Klarion replied, clearly not seeing where Robin was going with this.

"And only someone of equal power to you would even stand a chance, right?"

"Where are you going with this bird boy?" Klarion questioned, arms crossed.

"What if I knew someone who could help- and who could get here practically immediately?" Robin asked, confident grin forming.

"Well it wouldn't do much good, we'd need someone in the other universe, not this one. Otherwise we'd wind up crushing that one with this one."

"Even better. Klarion, I'm gonna need your help for this one." Yes, the cool was back. They could do this, easy.

"How so?" Klarion asked, squinting his eyes cynically.

"Listen up. Titans, you too, this is going to take everyone."

"Are you sure about this bird-brain?" Klarion asked, arms raised ready to cast the spell.

"Positive." Robin replied with confidence, "Raven, you know what to do?" He asked the shadow-cloaked girl.

"Yes. But I still think it's risky." She replied, looking out from under her hood, "We don't know that they'll listen."

"It's the end of the universe. They'll listen." Robin replied.

"Mew." Teekl interrupted, Robin didn't speak cat but he had a feeling the ugly feline was saying something among the lines of 'hurry it up!'.

"All right Klarion, do it." Robin said, bracing himself, not certain what to expect.

"With pleasure," Klarion cackled, outstretching his hand, red lines flying from around him and crawling along the ground creating a magicians circle all around Robin. As they took shape on the ground around him, Robin took one last look up at his team. Cyborg and Beast Boy were off to the side, and strangely silent; apparently when the occasion calls for it even they could be serious. Raven had her face hidden in her hood, he could only guess what was going on under there but right now it seemed to just be a void of shadows. She turned away as he looked at her. And then Star.. Star's big green eyes were locked on him and she seemed almost frozen in the moment. Klarion's chanting intensified and the lines around Robin flew up like flames all around him, above him the shards of universe drifted out of the way creating a portal for him to pass through. Klarion had said it would be easy as snapping his fingers to get Robin across worlds; but they wanted a big entrance, they had someone's attention to catch after all.

"Robin! Be safe and have good luck!" Starfire shouted over the crackle of magic.

"I will Star I will!" He shouted back, the Titans were fading out as the whooshing of magic grew more and more intense, "And Star- I, I-"

But he was gone before he could finish.

* * *

Robin sat next to Jinx's medical bed in the Watchtower infirmary. He was running energy analysis' on her less than normal entry into the Watchtower, trying to make sense of the portal she came through. She was still unconscious from her crazy ordeal so he couldn't exactly ask her what happened. The Atom and some of the other members of the league were also there, getting checked for broken bones and that sort of thing. What was she doing here? Robin wondered to himself, it just didn't make any sense. She was definitely the one from the other universe; he'd checked, there were no Jinxs in this universe, at least, not as far as the league knew. He figured that she'd passed through that crack in the universe, and probably by mistake; but how?

"Ugh man, if I have to move another smashed up chair then I'm sending Batman the bill for my achy back!" KF moaned, zooming into the chair next to Robin. "She still knocked out?"

"She's the same." Robin replied, "But I think that her energy levels are stabilizing. I think."

"No kidding. Who is she anyway?" Wally asked, "She's kinda cute in that goth chick sort of way"

"Don't let Artemis hear you saying that," Robin grinned, thankful for the normalcy, "Jinx is a member of this group called the Hive, and she works for this creep named Brother Blood whos just one bad school pun after another."

"So she's evil? Bummer."

"She dropped like a ton of trash on my head. And then had me nearly hypnotized. Not exactly asterous." Robin said shaking his head.

"Hypnotized? You?" KF gawked.

"Yup. I got out of it though."

"How? Special Batman anti-hypnosis training?" KF guessed.

"You got it." Robin lied, grinning. There was no way he'd be telling him how he actually got out of that fiasco.

"Dude. No fair. All I get is running lessons. You get cool gear and anti-hypnosis lessons." Wally complained dramatically.

The door to the infirmary opened and Zatanna flew in with a flustered look on her face.

"Robin I'm sorry but theres really just no way to switch you back- Klarion's magic is ridiculously powerful, Doctor Fate doesn't even seem to think he can do anything and there's something else-"

"Z!" Robin flew over and caught her in a full hug, "I missed you so much! It's so good to see you and-"

"Robin, what are you talking about? I just told you you're trapped here forever. Why are you so happy?" Zatanna demanded, pushing off of him.

"Because I'm not. I'm your Robin, Zatanna, not the other one. I'm the chalant one." He said grinning ear to ear.

"Rob?" She asked timidly, "Really? But how? That's impossible! There's no way you should be-"

"Well the point is I'm back. I don't know how it happened or anything but, I'm here to stay. Promise."

"Great. Great. Mushy things. You two can catch up later, Z what was that other thing you were gonna say?" Kid Flash asked, looking up from where he was still sitting.

"Oh of course, sorry Robin I'll have to talk to you about everything later, for now you need to see something," She began to move for the door. "Come on, both of you, I don't have all day."

"I forgot how cute she was when she talks." Robin said sheepishly. He'd missed this. All of this. Too bad more things had to be fixed before everything was normal again.

"Dude. You are hopeless. Talking is cute? Sheesh, just wait til she tells you about how she nearly killed you."

"Wait, what?"

"She'll explain later, I'm, sure."

Zatanna had stopped at the large space viewing window just outside of the infirmary. The shield made by the Green Lanterns fancy space-ship was still up and surrounding the Watchtower but outside of the green hue to everything, things looked normal.

"So outside of the fact that you can see the Space Station from here, what are we looking at?" KF huffed, speculatively.

"Just watch." Zatanna said, lifting her hands and chanting "Wohs su lasrevinu sllaw!" With a flash of her eyes the world outside changed. What had just looked like normal green hued space was suddenly cracked and broken up into pieces, some green, some black. As if they were looking at not one, but two spaces. A deep dread filled the pit of Robin's stomach. This is me and the other Robin's fault. Our body switch.. did this.

"How? But-" KF stammered, struggling for words.

"It's me isn't it. Me and the other Robin, Doctor Fate was right. Our body switch broke the world." Robin said grimly, watching as bits of sky moved about and floated along.

"Wrong." A new voice interrupted, turning about Robin was surprised to see Jinx come out of the infirmary, clearly tired, but defiant.

"Jinx what are you-?" Robin began only to be cut off by her.

"You and the Titan brat may be the ones who started this mess but you didn't cause all of this," She said gesturing towards the decaying sky outside.

"Then who did?" Zatanna asked, arms crossed.

Jinx snorted, "Slade. Duh. Who else would think of something like this?"

"Slade?!" Robin exclaimed, he still wasn't really sure who the guy was but he had a feeling he was on that same level as the Joker; ridiculously dangerous.

"What, him again? Seriously. Will no one explain who this guy is?" Wally whined.

"All you need to know is that he's the only person to ever kill a Titan." Jinx replied sharply, "And now he's trying to smash our two worlds together so that he can swoop in and take over during the chaos."

"But how is any of that possible?" Zatanna asked, "The amount of power it would require-"

"He captured a Lord of Chaos. Something I thought was made up, and made him open up portals and keep them open." Jinx replied snarkily.

"Destabilizing the universe?" Robin guessed. Typing rapidly into his computer glove for anything on universal portals.

"You got it." Jinx said.

"Ok well then the universe is just cracked right? So can't we just get some magic super glue and put it all back together?" KF asked, watching as the shards of space floated about.

"We are way beyond a crack now. What your looking at is an all out shatter. It's being held together by practically nothing." Jinx answered.

"I wonder how that happened." Zatanna said critically.

"Ok.. I'm not gonna lie, I messed up." Jinx admitted, hugging herself, "I sensed a huge amount of dark magic and went to check it out. Turns out it was a Lord of Chaos- held captive by Slade...and he was bait for me."

"Are you saying that you're the reason the sky looks like a puzzle box?" Zatanna demanded.

Robin flinched, "Z, no need to be so harsh-"

"So harsh? The universes are collapsing in on each other and if so much as anything passes through them now then we'll be looking at absolute collapse! Boom! Two universes made one!" Zatanna shouted, "And what, just because you can't control your powers?"

"Don't you dare say anything about my powers you little goody-two-shoes!" Jinx roared, eyes flashing lividly with pink energy.

Suddenly the sky flashed with bright red energy.

"What?" Zatanna gawked as they all stared out the window. The shards of sky were moving, forming a tunnel of some sort that was headed right at the watchtower.

"Hit the floor!" Robin yelled, pulling Zatanna down as an explosion could be heard down the hall. What now? Robin wondered as he scrambled back to his feet.

"What was that?" KF wondered out loud.

"Beats me. But it came from down there, come on!" Robin replied, pulling up Zatanna and beginning to race down the hall. It was the conference room again. Come to think of it, it was probably always the conference room. A red magicians circle had burned itself into the floor and forming on top of it was a dark spiky haired figure enveloped in energy. The various members of the league who had been cleaning up the debris from the room were already prepped for action; Batman had batarangs drawn and ready, Plastic man was fully elongated, both Green Lanterns had big glowing green fists at the ready. The energy dispersed from the figure and the circle disappeared from under him revealing.. someone who was definately not Klarion. Or Slade for that matter.

"Sorry if I'm late for my appointment, but I'm ready to see the Doctor now." The other Robin said, spinning a long metal staff about for a moment before brandishing it dramatically in their general direction. Only to discover that whatever he had been planning on fighting wasn't there. He then noticed Robin.

"Oh. Well this is awkward."

"Totally not aster dude."

authors note:

HOLY BAD DOCTOR PUNS BATMAN

Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm taking summer classes which really eat up my time D: My goal is to get this thing finished...very very very soon.

So be sure to tune in next time

SAME BATSITE

SAME BAT AUTHOR

AND REMEMBER

THE WORST IS YET TO COME


End file.
